Men jag älskar ju dig!
by Emeper
Summary: Den första september 1975 förändrades allt. När James Potter såg Lily Evans på perrong 9 3/4 försvann alla andra. Det var Lily han ville ha!
1. Prolog

**A/N: Min första Lily/James fanfic :) Om ni känner igen den beror det på att den ligger uppe på mugglarportalen men jag tänkte lägga upp den här också ;) RR!**

**Alla karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling!**

Prolog

(James)

Kan sättet man ser en människa på förändras på bara några månader? På bara en sommar? Hade man frågat James Potter det innan den 1 september i början av hans 5 år på Hogwarts skulle svaret ha blivit ett kort nej. Han hade alltid tyckt att det första intrycket håller i sig. Men den första september 1975 ändrades allt…

James Potter snarkade högt. Det var den första september 1975 vilket betydde att han idag skulle börja sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Trots att han visste att det här skulle bli deras jobbigaste år hittills med läxor och GET proven såg han verkligen fram emot att åka till skolan, det berodde främst på att han ville träffa sina tre bästa vänner, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew, eller som de kallade varandra, Tramptass, Måntand och Slingersvans. Han hade visserligen träffat dem under lovet men saknade dem ändå. Dorea Potter knackade lätt på sin sons dörr. När det inte kom något svar gick hon försiktigt in i rummet och skakade lätt om honom.

"James, du måste gå upp nu om du ska hinna med Hogwarts expressen. Jag har redan packat allt till dig men du måste gå upp nu", sa hon med en mild röst.

"Jag kommer", muttrade James sömndrucket. Han avskydde verkligen att gå upp på morgonen. Dorea gick ut ur rummet lika tyst som hon gått in i det och stängde försiktigt dörren efter sig. James rullade över på sidan och tittade på klockan, hon var 10. Det betydde att han om bara två timmar skulle få träffa sina vänner! Denna tanke gjorde honom genast piggare och han hoppade snabbt upp ur sängen och klädde på sig och sprang sedan ner i köket mot doften av nygräddade pannkakor.

(Lily)

Lily Evans satt och tittade ut genom fönstret på den läckande kitteln i London. Hon hade kommit hit igår eftersom hon skulle åka till Hogwarts idag och hennes familj bodde tre timmar från London. Hela sommaren hade hon tillbringat med att längta tillbaka till Hogwarts och vännerna. Hon hade bara träffat en trollkarls vän på hela sommaren, Severus Snape. De bodde i samma stad och hade varit vänner sedan han kommit på henne med att trolla när de båda var 10 år gamla. Lily avbröts i sina tankar av bartendern Tom som kommit för att torka av bordet hon satt vid.

"Ska du tillbaka till Hogwarts idag?" Frågade Tom snällt och log ett nästan tandlöst leende.

"Ja, jag börjar mitt femte år idag", svarade Lily och drack upp det sista teet i koppen.

"Femte året… GET proven… Ja jag kan bara önska dig lycka till unga fröken", sa Tom och skrockade lite. Dörrklockan plingade och Tom gick iväg för att hjälpa de nyanlända.

"Tack", viskade Lily nästan ohörbart. Hon var jätte nervös inför GET proven. Hon var visserligen duktig i skolan men hennes GET resultat skulle påverka hela hennes framtid. Lily tittade på klockan, hon var 10. Bara 2 timmar kvar tills hon fick träffa Alice och Katie! Och Potter… Potter var den mest arroganta och självupptagna idioten som gick på Hogwarts! Men nu skulle hon inte tänka på det negativa med att åka tillbaka… Lily hade inte träffat Alice eller Katie under hela sommaren eftersom Alice hade varit i Frankrike hela sommaren med sina föräldrar och Katie hade varit i Australien och hälsat på sin bror som bott där sedan han slutade på Hogwarts för 2 år sedan. Lily log vid tanken på hur taggad Katie hade varit med tanke på alla hennes brorsas quidditch lagkamrater som hon skulle få träffa. Hon ställde te koppen på bordet och gick upp för att dubbelkolla att allting var nerpackat i kofferten.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N första riktiga kapitlet :) glöm inte att kommentera!**

Kapitel 1

(Lily)

Lily klev in bland de gröna flammorna och sa högt och tydligt "Kings Cross station perrong nio och tre kvart". Det kändes som om hon föll, hon såg trollkarls hem virvla förbi och sen plötsligt stod hon där, framför den röda Hogwarts expressen. Lily kunde inte låta bli att le, hon blev förvånad över sin glädje, hon kände på sig att det här skulle bli ett speciellt år. Hon såg Katie och Alice stå och lasta in sina koffertar i bagage utrymmet och började gå mot dem med snabba steg.

(James)

James tittade på alla människor genom bilrutan. Varför var det alltid så många mugglare på Kings cross stationen den första september? Plötsligt såg han en lång pojke med svart hår som var på väg mot ingången.

"Tramptass!" ropade James genom den nedvevade rutan, öppnade dörren och tacklade sin bästa vän så att de båda låg på marken och skrattade.

"Hej på dig med Tagghorn!" sa Sirius och satte sig upp. Alla mugglare runt dem tittade på de båda pojkarna med roade blickar.

"Lugna er pojkar! Annars kanske vi inte låter er åka." sa Charlus med en röst som skulle låta sträng men som mest lät road.

"Som om det skulle stoppa någon av marodörerna!" sa Sirius med hög röst och log stort mot James.

"Nu måste vi skynda oss tåget går om 15 minuter", sa Dorea och hjälpte sin man bära James väskor medan James tog några av Sirius.

"Du först Tagghorn", sa Sirius när de kom fram till pelaren de skulle gå igenom för att komma till perrong 9 och ¾. James skrattade och sa:

"Som vanligt då, då?" och sprang in i pelaren för att hinna före Sirius. Men när han kommit in i perrongen stannade han och bara stirrade. Lily Evans. Lily stod med sina vänner bredvid bagage vagnen, de pratade och skrattade och Lily såg… annorlunda ut. Innan sommaren hade hon inte varit ful men vanlig, nu… Hon hade fått kurvor, låtit hennes hår växa ned till axlarna och hade hennes ögon alltid varit så smaragdgröna, eller var det bara den gröna toppen som gjorde de grönare? Toppen var tajt och visade hennes vackra figur på ett smickrande sätt och den vita kjolen som var alldeles lagom längd visade upp hennes långa bruna ben. James avbröts i sina tankar när Sirius smällde rätt in i honom.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade James surt.

"Vad håller jag på med? Tagghorn, du kan inte ställa dig mitt i ingången och förvänta dig att folk ska visa dig hänsyn…" svarade Sirius med en fejkad alvarlig röst. Alla på perrongen stirrade på dem, men de flesta var vana, marodörerna hade alltid varit… annorlunda, speciellt Sirius och James…

"Ser man på… Krälande på golvet, känns som om tiden har stått still…" James och Sirius tittade upp bara för att se Severus Snape, deras ärkefiende. Ända sedan första dagen på Hogwarts expressen hade James och Snape hatat varandra. Både James och Sirius reste sig upp som i en identisk rörelse och drog fram sina trollstavar samtidigt som Snape drog fram sin.

"Två mot en, rätt usla odds för dig snorgräs, men visst, du kan ju alltid försöka", sa Sirius samtidigt som det kom en flicka och ställde sig mellan de tre pojkarna.

"Sluta!" sa Lily med hög och bestämd röst. "Hej Evans!" sa James med glad röst men sänkte inte sin trollstav. "Potter, kan du vara snäll och sänka din trollstav? Du också Black?" svarade hon med arg röst.

"Vi sänker våra när snörvel sänker sin!" svarade Sirius samtidigt som Mr. och Mrs. Potter kom in på perrongen.

"James du har inte änns kommit på tåget och du är redan i trubbel…" sa Charlus med uppgiven röst. Alla sänkte sina stavar och Lily tog tag i Snapes arm och viskade:

"Kom så går vi" och började gå mot tåget. "Gå du", svarade han surt och stod kvar. Lily tittade förvånat på honom men vände sig om och sprang till Katie och Alice. Snape gav James en blick som tydligt visade att det inte var över, han log ett hånfullt leende och gick för att sätta sig med de andra slytherin eleverna. James tittade efter de tre flickorna som gick in i tåget.

"Inga fler bråk!" sa Dorea samtidigt som hon hårt kramade om sin son.

"Vi börjar aldrig bråka!" försvarade sig James. "Men alla börjar bråka med oss!" James släppte sin mamma och kramade sin pappa medan Dorea kramade Sirius. Sirius backade upp James och sa:

"Det är sant Mrs. Potter! Alla börjar bråka med oss utan anledning" sen gjorde han en high five med James.

"Ni två…" sa Dorea och skakade på huvudet, "Du får komma till oss i jul om du vill Sirius! Och ni får vara försiktiga på Hogwarts" James och Sirius gick in i tåget och himlade bara på ögonen.

"Vi ska! Hejdå!" Sa de båda i kör och gick för att leta reda på Remus och Peter.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

(James)

Efter tio minuter hittade de Remus och Peter sittande i en egen kupé.

"Äntligen vi trodde ni bangat!" sa Remus skrattande samtidigt som Sirius och James slängde sig ner på de båda sätena mittemot Remus och Peter. James och Sirius sneglade på varandra och sa sedan i kör:

"En marodör bangar inte!" och Peter höll instämmande med:

"Just precis! " sa han och tittade beundrande på James och Sirius. James lutade sig framåt

"Två saker! Har ni sett Evans?"

"Japp" svarade Sirius dumt och fick ett slag på armen av James som fortsatte titta på Remus och Peter.

"Ja, jag pratade med henne förut, och vet ni vad…" sa Remus men blev tvärt avbruten av James.

"Inte nu Måntand, som ni kanske har sett har Lily ehh… förändrats under sommaren."

"Jag vet inte om du märkte det men hon var lika sur på dig förra året också!" sa Sirius med uppgiven röst.

"Men seriöst… hon är min!" sa James med bestämd röst. De andra brast ut i skratt. James tittade förvirrat runt på sina vänner som tvärt slutade skratta.

"Är du seriös?" frågade Sirius oroligt.

"Ja, du såg henne! Har hennes ögon alltid varit sådär gröna?" Frågade James och suckade drömmande. De andra marodörerna tittade förskräckt på varandra.

"Ehh… James, jag vet inte om du har märkt det men… Lily hatar dig!" sa Remus och försökte låta finkänslig.

"Nej, hon vet bara inte om att hon gillar mig än", svarade James och reste sig upp, " Men nu får ni ursäkta mig. Jag ska gå på prefekt möte!" De andra marodörerna bara gapade.

"Du som prefekt?" frågade Peter.

"Låt inte så förvånad Slingersvans, jag har väll alltid skött mig bra?" sa James självbelåtet.

"Eller inte…" sa Sirius högt. James skrattade

"I vilket fall som helst så ska jag gå och se om Evans blev den andre prefekten". Han tog ett steg mot dörren när Remus öppnade munnen och började prata.

"Om du seriös är kär i Lily, och som du uppför dig verkar det som det, så blir du nog glad att höra att hon är den andra prefekten. Men James…" Remus tvekade " Lily är min vän så snälla du, var snäll mot henne", vädjade Remus.

"Det ska jag", svarade James alvarligt och gick sedan ut ur kupén sjungande på _Love is in the air._ De andra marodörerna bara satt och stirrade på varandra.

(Lily)

"Hur kan man vara så idiotisk och bara börja bråka med någon sådär" frågade Lily sina vänner medan de gick och letade efter en kupé i tåget.

"Men Lily, det var ju faktiskt Snape som började bråka med dem! Vad skulle de ha gjort? Suttit och tagit skit från honom?" frågade Katie förvånat. Lily vände sig surt om och sa

"Ja" och fortsatte sedan gå. Efter några minuter hade de hittat en ledig kupé och slängde sig ner på sätena.

"Men helt seriöst Lily, hur kan du vara vän med Snape? Han är en slyterinare!" sa Alice och försökte att inte låta äcklad.

"Vi har känt varandra sen innan Hogwarts, Alice…" svarade Lily med sur röst, "Men nog om det nu! Gissa vem som blev prefekt?" Mary och Alice skrek båda av förtjusning!

"Grattis!" sa Alice och kramade om Lily "men vi är så klart inte förvånade!"

"Haha, undra bara vem den andre prefekten är. Remus sa ju att det inte var han, men ingen av de andra gryffindor killarna är…" började Katie

"Normala" fyllde Lily in med. Katie gav Lily en sur blick och sa:

"Jag tänkte säga ansvarstagande men kom igen Lily, hur länge ska du avsky James? Och på grund av Snape!"

"Inga tråkiga ämnen nu! Men nu måste jag på prefekt möte så jag kommer väll tillbaka om några timmar." Lily log mot vännerna och skuttade ut genom dörren med en obehaglig känsla att Potter kanske var den andre prefekten. Hon hade trott att Remus skulle få prefekt märket men nu när han sa att han inte fått det… Varför inte Potter?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Tredje kapitlet :) Det är kortare än de andra men nästa kommer vara lite längre ;) glöm inte att kommentera!**

Kapitel 3

(Lily)

Lily satt och väntade tillsammans med några andra prefekter i prefektvagnen. Mötet skulle inte börja förrän om 5 minuter. Hon var nervös över att vara bland de yngsta prefekterna men hon visste att det var 7 till som var lika gamla som hon själv var. Lily blev förvånad när någon satte sig bredvid henne, hon hade inte sett någon från hennes årskurs gå in i vagnen och blev ännu mer förvånad över att se Ravenclaws slagman och sjätte års prefekt Terry Davis.

"Hej Lily" sa han självsäkert.

"Hej" svarade hon och log mot honom.

"Hur är det?" frågade Terry och lutade sig bak på stolen.

"Bara bra, har varit skönt med sommarlov" sa hon och skrattade lite, "Hur är det med dig?" Terry skrattade och sa:

"Det går framåt antar jag, det är kul att komma tillbaka och träffa alla men jag är inte så sugen på alla läxor…" Lily skrattade också. Precis då kom James Potter in i rummet och Lilys mungipor vändes neråt lika snabbt som om en blixt hade träffat marken framför henne. Potter log mot henne och vinkade. Lily vinkade lite tillbaka men vände snabbt blicken till Terry som fortsatt att prata utan att märka att Lily slutat lyssna. Bara Potter inte kommer hit, bad Lily men utan framgång.

"Evans! Läget?" frågade James och vände sig sedan mot Davis " ursäkta mig Davis, men skulle jag kunna få sitta bredvid min kära vän? Frågade James och log mot honom. Terry såg förvirrad ut och mumlade

"Visst" och reste sig sedan upp och gick bort till de andra sjätte års eleverna. Lily gav James en sur blick.

"Hur kan du redan vara arg? Vi har ju inte änns kommit till skolan än!"

"Det här är värre än plugg! Hur kan du ha blivit prefekt?" frågade Lily argt.

"Det undrade jag också, men sen kom jag att tänka på alla de gånger jag och Sirius fått hela skolan att skratta och då kom jag på det! De behöver lite prefekter med humor!" svarade James och skrattade. Oliver Benson ställde sig längt fram i vagnen.

"Ja nu är alla här. Jag heter Oliver Benson, jag är förste ordningsman och går sjunde året i Hufflepuff. Som prefekter är det vårt jobb att alla sköter sig i skolan… och här på tåget" la han till när han såg James öppnade munnen. "Idag ska vi bara patrullera i korridorerna i några timmar för att se till att ingenting händer. Vi kommer att ha ett möte senare på Hogwarts där vi går igenom prefekt scheman. Alla går ihop med den andre prefekten från ert elevhem och årskurs och sen patrullerar ni här på tåget i cirka två timmar." Folk började röra på sig och leta upp sin partner. James satt bara och log medan Lily förfärat tittade ner i golvet.

"Bra! Evans det är lika bra att du vänjer dig!" sa James och skuttade upp på golvet och sträckte ut sin hand för att hjälpa henne.

* * *

**A/N Hoppas ni gillade kapitlet! Nästa kommer imorrn ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

(Lily)

En vecka. De hade nu gått i skolan en vecka i skolan men Lily längtade redan efter jullovet. En vecka och Potter hade redan bjudit ut henne femtio elva gånger och hon var trött på det! Det var inte bara att han bjöd ut henne (vilket var nog så irriterande) men sättet. Häromdagen hade hon gått genom korridoren till stora salen och James hade stått och flörtat med en tjej vid väggen men när han såg Lily hade han vänt ryggen till den sårade tjejen och frågat om Lily ville följa med till Hogsmead! Hon hade sagt nej (eller olika former av nej…) varje gång han hade frågat men han bara log, släntrade iväg och sa någon kommentar som fick hennes ögon att svartna. Hon hade pratat med Remus som pratat med Potter men utan framgång, hon hade till och med frågat Sirius om han kunde prata med Potter men Sirius hade bara skrattat och sagt att Potter skulle tröttna. Frågan var bara när…

(James)

Aldrig i livet. Över min döda kropp. Hellre jättebläckfisken. Hur många olika sätt att säga nej på fanns det? Allt James hade hört från Evans sedan skolårets början var nej. Men snart… Han satt framför brasan i uppehållsrummet och tittade in i elden.

"Tagghorn!" James vaknade ur sina drömmerier när en hand smällde mot hans huvud.

"Vad är det?" frågade han irriterat och tittade surt på sina vänner som förvånat stirrade på honom.

"Men seriöst Tagghorn! Hon kommer inte säga ja så det är lika bra att du slutar grubbla! Om hon till och med ber mig att säga åt dig är det allvarligt!" sa Sirius, lite för högt och flera elever runt om i uppehållsrummet vände sig mot dem.

"Hon kommer att säga ja. Någon gång."

"Men när James?" frågade Remus som försökte få in en smula vett i samtalet.

"Jag vet inte _när_, bara _att_ hon kommer göra det" svarade James irriterat och återgick till att stirra på elden.

"Vad sägs som ett vad?" frågade Sirius.

"En marodör bangar aldrig" svarade Peter och tittade storögt upp mot Sirius.

"Helt rätt Slingersvans!" svarade Sirius och log mot Peter och vände sedan blicken mot James.

"Vad säger du?"

"Vad gäller vadet?" Frågade James misstänksamt, han kände Sirius alldeles för väll…

"Evans!" sa Sirius och log mystiskt mot James "Jag slår vad om att du inte kommer att gå ut med Evans innan vi går ut vårt sjunde år här!" James skrattade

"Lätt! Vad händer när jag gör det?"

"_Om_ du mot all förmodan skulle göra det, håller jag ett tal på avslutningen om hur söta ni är eller var tillsammans. Men när det blir sista dagen och ni fortfarande inte har gått ut måste du hålla tal!"

"Om vadå?"

"Hur desperat du är!" Sirius tittade retsamt på James, "Vad säger du Tagghorn?"

"Vänta lite här nu! Ni kan inte slå vad om andra personers känslor! Sa Remus och tittade förskräckt på sina båda vänner.

"Vi kommer att bli ihop även om vi inte slår vad nu, det här blir bara ett plus i kanten. Oroa dig inte Måntand." sa James självsäkert och vände blicken mot Sirius

"Det är ett vad!" De log mot varandra.

"En sista sak bara… ingen säger något till Evans", sa Sirius och tittade på sina vänner en och en, alla skakade på huvudena. Sirius skrattade och bredde ut sig ännu mer på soffan.

"Du kanske borde gå och skriva på ditt tal, Taggis…"


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

(James)

Alla blommorna lyste på den stora ängen, fåglarna kvittrade och någonstans i närheten hördes ett vattenfall. Men James Potter brydde sig inte om den vackra omgivningen, nej han tittade bara på den vackra flickan med rött hår och gröna ögon som skrattande dansade framför honom. Han kunde inget annat än titta på henne och förbluffas av hennes skönhet, hur kunde någon vara så obeskrivligt vacker? Men i samma ögonblick som den tanken for genom huvudet på James Potter for någonting över hans ansikte. Det var blött, varmt och luktade hund…

"VAD I MERLINS SKÄGG!" Han satte sig upp i sängen och kastade av sig den stora svarta hunden som slickat honom i ansikten. Hunden som legat på marken hade ersatts med en skrattande pojke i 17 års ålder.

"God morgon på dig med Tagghorn" kved Sirius Black fram mellan skrattanfallen.

"Haha, jätte kul Tramptass!" James drog täcket över huvudet och försökte somna om, utan framgång.

"Men tagga, taggis!" Sirius satte sig på kanten av James säng. "Detta är början på slutet! Första dagen, sista året på Hogwarts. Tänk bara på alla de saker vi ska hitta på i år, trick att spela ont anande slyterinare, straffkommenderingar att överleva och däremellan kan vi nog krossa några hjärtan." Sirius skrattade och drog ner James täcke men James gav honom bara en mördande blick. "Ja, kanske inte du… Du kommer att få ditt hjärta krossat! Fast inte om det går som i din dröm förstås…" Sirius reste sig upp och började slänga ner sina saker i kofferten. James slängde kudden mot Sirius. James brukade inte bry sig om att han pratade i sömnen men i vissa stunder hade det varit bättre att bara vara tyst.

"Hur kommer det sig att den enda gången du vaknar innan mig, någonsin, så har jag dem underbaraste drömmarna?"

"Oh, Lily min Lily, kom närmare" sjöng Sirius och dansade runt i det trånga rummet. Det hade inte varit trångt för ett par år sedan men när Sirius för ett år sedan rymt hemifrån och flyttat in hos familjen Potter hade de båda pojkarna delat rum under loven och de hade båda bara blivit större och större och rummet verkade bli mindre och mindre. James reste sig upp.

"Du har rätt, denna dag borde firas, början på slutet" sa James med en högtidlig röst. Precis när han sagt det hörde de Mrs. Potter ropa att frukosten var färdig nedifrån köket.

"Och firandet börjar med nygräddade pannkakor av högsta kvalitet." Fortsatte Sirius med samma högtidliga röst när de båda pojkarna gick ner till köket.

(Lily)

Lily vaknade med ett ryck ur mardrömmen. Samma mardröm som hon haft alla nätter under sommarlovet, samma minne som kom upp till ytan i drömmens värld. Hennes pappa, först satt han med henne i knät och pratade om hur bra allt skulle bli under sommarlovet, sen satte han sig i bilen för att köpa batterier till den nya fjärrkontrollen. Efter 30 minuter ringde polisen och ville prata med mamma. Gråtande hade kon kommit ut ur köket och förklarat för Lily vad som hänt, en olycka, pappa var död. Lily torkade bort tårarna med handryggen och reste sig upp och började klä på sig. Idag skulle hon till Hogwarts. Först hade Lily frågat sin mamma om hon verkligen skulle återvända till skolan med tanke på att mamma skulle behöva klara sig själv, nu när pappa var borta och Petunia flyttat ihop med Vernon Dursley, hennes fästman. Men Mrs. Evans hade övertalat Lily att återvända, det var ju trots allt bara ett år kvar tills hon fick sin FUTT examen. Men Lily kunde inte berätta för alla på Hogwarts. De skulle tycka synd om henne och försöka trösta henne så att hon bara skulle börja gråta ännu mer, och gråta i skolan var det sista hon ville.

Väll nere i köket tittade hon på klockan, 11.30… HALV TOLV! Hogwarts expressen skulle åka om 30 minuter! Lily slängde i sig maten och sprang upp för att hämta väskan som hon lyckligtvis hade packat färdigt dagen innan. Hon ställde väskan framför den öppna spisen i vardagsrummet och gick för att leta efter sin mamma, men precis när hon skulle gå in i hennes rum såg hon en lapp på ytterdörren.

_Lily _

_Jag har åkt för att hälsa på Petunia. Tyvärr kan jag därför inte säga farväl till dig men jag hoppas att du får ett underbart sista år på Hogwarts. Skriv många brev till mig!_

_Mamma_

Jaha, ett brev. Lily knölade frustrerat ihop brevet kastade in det i den öppna spisen tillsammans med det gröna flampulvret, tätt efter gick Lily själv in i lågorna sa "Kings Cross station perrong nio och tre kvart" och slukades upp av lågorna.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

(Lily)

Lily Evans var för första gången i sitt liv sen. Hon hade kommit till perrong nio och tre kvart strax efter halv 12 och tyckt att hon hade gott om tid. Hon hade i lagom takt gått och lastat på sin koffert, sökt efter sina vänner på perrongen men när hon inte hittat dem hade hon gått in i tåget och börjat leta efter dem i vagnarna. När hon gått igenom de två vagnarna längst bak på tåget såg hon Alice stå och prata med Frank Longbottom.

"Alice" ropade Lily och sprang fram och kramade den förvånade vännen.

"Ehh, hej Lily… Borde du inte vara i prefektvagnen nu? Blev inte du förstaprefekt?" Alice tittade med ett snett leende på Lily och medan Lily sprang framåt i tåget växte leendet. "Lily Evans försenad!" skratta Alice medan hon sa hejdå till Frank och började leta efter den tredje gryffindor tjejen i deras årskurs, Katie.

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt!" skrek Lily när hon flämtande kom fram till prefekt vagnen. De yngre prefekterna stirrade storögt på henne och från förstaprefekt platsen hörde hon ett kucklande skratt som hon kände igen alltför väll… Lily vände sig mot skrattet, James Potter.

"Hej Evans! Trodde aldrig du skulle komma!" sa Potter med ett leende som skulle få halva skolan på fall. Lily tillhörde den andra halvan.

"Hej Potter" svarade hon med avvaktande röst, hon tittade ner på hans bröst och flämtade till. "Hur kan du ha blivit första prefekt?"

James flinade och drog fram en stol till Lily.

"Ja, som jag sa för några år sedan, Hogwarts behöver fler prefekter med humor!" Lily satte sig ner på stolen och bara stirrade på James som stirrade tillbaka. De vaknade upp ur sina tankar av en harkling från någon av de andra prefekterna. James började prata igen.

"Ja, som jag sa precis innan miss. Evans bestämde sig för att komma hit" Han vinklade huvudet mot Lily och blinkade med ena ögat, hur patetisk kunde han bli? "så kommer ni i grupper om två patrullera och hålla ordning i skolan…" Tystnad, man kunde höra en knappnål falla. Alla förstod att James inte var färdig utan väntade på någon kommentar från publiken. James rätade besviket på ryggen och fortsatte "och här på tåget. Oj Lily, här har vi inte de mest skämtsamma prefekterna…" Lily reste på sig och tog över snacket.

"Ja, ni kommer att gå med prefekten från samma elevhem och årskurs som ni själva. När vi kommer fram till Hogwarts kommer ni bli tilldelade ett schema med era patrulleringars tider, tid för nästa möte och allt sådant. Idag ska ni patrullera i minst två timmar." Lily gjorde tecken till alla att de kunde gå och snart var det bara hon och James i rummet.

(James)

"Ensamma Evans, ja, det är klart vi kommer få mycket ensam kvalitets tid tillsammans i år." sa James flörtigt och drog fram två stolar och ett bord.

"Vad är det här? Förväntar du dig en dejt eller något sånt nu?" sa Lily suckande och himlade med ögonen. James skrattade.

"Om du nu föreslår det så, men jag tänkte att vi först skulle göra ett patrulleringsschema om du kan kontrollera dig ett litet tag till. Jag förstår hur mycket du måste ha saknat mig under sommaren Evans" Lily rodnade och James log lite, hon var så söt när hon var rodnade. Lily verkade bara tappa fattningen för några sekunder för hon satte sig ner på stollen och trollade fram en fjäderpenna och en bit pergament. När James satte sig ner på andra sidan bordet tog han tag i en av hennes fötter mellan sina två. Aj, en hård välriktad spark på smalbenet.

"Inbilla dig ingenting Potter!" suckade Lily utan att titta upp från pappret. Hon började skissa upp ett schema och började skriva upp namnen i vänstra hörnet, hon var så söt när hon tänkte. Innan James hann titta bort tittade hon upp mot honom.

"Tänker du hjälpa till eller?" frågade hon med sur röst. Till och med nu var hon söt.

"Visst Lils!" svarade han men efter att ha sett blicken Lily gav honom vid omnämnandet av smeknamnet han jobbat hela sommaren på till henne sa han snabbt "Jag menar Lily…" Lily fortsatte titta på honom med en sur blick och till slut sa han frågande "Evans?" Lily nickade kort och de fortsatte med schemat hon hade skissat upp.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

(James)

James satt nu i en kupé med sina tre bästa vänner, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew. Ända sedan James kommit tillbaka efter prefektmötet hade de andra retat honom och frågat hur det gick med Lily, även fast de visste att Lily aldrig skulle gå ut med James, alla på hela skolan visste detta. Alla utom James.

"Jag har kommit på det!" James for upp från den halvliggande position han haft på sätet till att stå på golvet med en glad uppsyn.

"Vad kom du på Tagghorn?" frågade Remus med en trött röst, James idéer inkluderade oftast ett spratt med mycket planering och mycket straff.

"Århundrades spratt?" frågade Sirius med förväntansfull röst. James tittade på dem båda och skrattade.

"Lugna ner er, det kommer. Nej vad jag kom på nu handlar inte om spratt" Sirius suckade och lutade sig tillbaka mot sätet, om det inte var spratt var det Evans. "Jag kom på varför jag blev första prefekt!"

"Dumbledore hade druckit lite mycket eld whisky när han valde första prefekter?" frågade Sirius och Peter började skratta.

"Nej, han hejar på mig, mig och Lily!" James fullkomligt strålade av lycka.

"Tagghorn är du säker…" började Remus med en försiktig röst men en blick från Sirius sa åt honom att låta James hållas, de skulle ändå inte kunna prata något vett i honom ikväll…

(Lily)

Stora salen med alla sina ljus var lika vacker som vanligt. Första års eleverna hade delats upp i de olika elevhemmen och festmåltiden hade precis börjat. Lily hade dragit med sig Alice och den motvilliga Katie bort från marodörernas ände av bordet. Lily ville under inga omständigheter vara närmare James Potter än nödvändigt, Katie däremot ville under alla omständigheter sitta så nära Sirius Black som möjligt. De hade gjort en kompromiss och satt nu tillräckligt långt bort för att marodörerna inte skulle kunna höra vad de sa men tillräckligt nära för att Katie skulle kunna titta på Black.

"Katie" sa Alice med irriterad röst.

"Mm, vad?" frågade Katie utan att titta bort från Black.

"Du vet väll att det är oartigt att stirra?" Alice började skratta och Lily kunde inget annat göra än att haka på. Alice tittade surt på dem.

"Ska du verkligen snacka om sånt här Alice?" frågade Katie elakt "Du valde inte den sidan av bordet för att få en bättre sikt mot Hufflepuff bordet?" Alice rodnade och tittade ner på sina kycklingben och mumlade bara något till svar. Lily skrattade ännu mer, men kände att någon stirrade på henne. Hon vinklade huvudet mot vänster och såg att Potter satt och stirrade på henne. Han hade inte sett att hon märkt så hon drog fram håret från sin vanliga plats bakom öronen så att de skymde ansiktet. Som tur var hade Alice och Katie varit för upptagna med att bråka med varandra för att märka att Lily rodnade.


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

(Lily)

"Så… vad tycker ni?" Katie, Lily och Alice satte sig alla på Alice säng för att prata. De hade gjort det här varje första september sedan deras första år på Hogwarts, de brukade sitta i Alice säng (som enligt Katie var 2 cm bredare…) och snackade om sommaren, men mest vilka killar som förändrats.

"Ja, jag tycker då att Frank Longbottom är snygg! Men han har inte frågat om vi ska gå till Hogsmead än…" sa Alice och började flippra med en tråd på överkastet.

"Lugna dig lite Alice, han kommer göra det! Vi har bara varit här i några timmar än." sa Katie och la armen om Alice. "Du då Lily? Någon snygg Rawenclaware? Eller har du gett efter för Potter? Du vet han är inte så dum..." Lily skrattade lätt, inte det här samtalet igen… minst en gång per vecka försökte Katie få ihop Lily och James.

"Inte igen Katie! Vi kommer inte bli ihop!" sa Lily och började också pillra med trådar på överkastet.

"Vi lär väll se, när Sirius och jag blir ihop" Hon pausade inte tillräckligt länge för att se väninnornas förvånade blickar, Sirius Black i ett förhållande? Jovisst, när någon rymmer från Azkaban…"så kan vi fixa ihop er." Man hörde inte riktigt det sista på meningen eftersom Katie gäspade stort. "Vi borde gå och lägga oss." Alice och Lily tittade förvånat på varandra, sen när föreslog Katie Collins att man skulle gå och lägga sig? Katie gick och kröp ner i sängen. "Sluta stirra på mig, jag är för trött!" Katie gäspade igen. Lily reste sig upp och kröp ner i sin egen säng.

"Ja, och du behöver väll så mycket skönhetssömn du kan få om du ska tämja Black!"

(James)

"Sirius, skulle du kunna dämpa dig lite?" Remus tittade upp från boken han satt och läste i sin säng. Sirius och James tittade förvånat upp från sina sängar, de hade bar suttit och pratat i sin normala tonart (dvs. alldeles för högt).

"Om det besvärar dig Måntand kan vi nog dämpa oss lite, men är du säker på att du inte vill delta i vår konversation?" Sirius tittade leende på vännen.

"Tro mig, ju mindre jag vet desto bättre…" svarade Remus och vände uppmärksamheten tillbaka till sin bok. James skrattade men tystnade snabbt efter en sur blick från Remus, lutade sig framåt mot Sirius och viskade någonting.

"Så vad säger du? Den perfekta kuppen?" sa James när han lutade sig tillbaka och tittade på sin storögde gapande vän. "du borde kanske stänga munnen Tramptass, du börjar snart dregla…" Sirius stängde munnen och satte sig på knä bredvid James säng och började buga

"Vad ni än befaller min herre!" Sirius stoppade sig mitt i en bugning och tittade sig runt om i rummet "Var är Slingersvans?"

"Bra fråga. Med en tjej?" frågade James och efter några sekunders tystnad brast de båda vännerna ut i gapskratt.

"Säkert…" sa Sirius med ironisk röst och skakade på huvudet. Men när Peter efter några timmar kom in i sovsalen vägrade han berätta var han varit så hos en tjej kanske inte var så otroligt ändå? Han var ju trots allt en marodör…


	10. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

"Men när?" Gnällde Sirius, "det har gått mer än en vecka och vi har fortfarande inte gjort någonting!"

"Snart, sa jag Tramptass. Vi har den perfekta kuppen för vårt första trick detta år, och viktigast av allt, Evans måste få se allting!"

"Du inser att hon kommer bli jättearg och ge dig straffkommendering?"

"Nej, prefekter kan inte ge andra prefekter straffkommendering, och hon kan inte dra av poäng från sig själv. Men hon kommer att skratta, hon kommer att tycka det är jätte roligt." James log mot Sirius som bara himlade med ögonen.

"Det kanske var därför du blev prefekt" sa Sirius och lutade sig tillbaka mot soffans ryggstöd.

"Va?" frågade James förvirrat.

"Du har haft så många straffkommenderingar, och med Lily som prefekt skulle antalet inte minska." Sirius skrattade och duckade för ett slag. Remus kom fram till dem med en uppgiven blick.

"Killar, tänker ni någonsin börja göra era läxor, ni vet att vi har en uppsats i försvar mot svartkonster tills imorgon?"

"Vi vet. Men du kan väll låta oss titta på din när du är färdig?" frågade Sirius och log ett leende som skulle få hela den kvinnliga befolkningen på Hogwarts att smälta.

"Nähä du, börja göra dina egna läxor" Remus blängde surt på Sirius, vände sig om och började gå mot biblioteket.

"Så… är det dags att berätta för Slingersvans om vår plan?" frågade James Sirius.

"Ja, men var ta han vägen hela tiden? "frågade Sirius och sökte efter Peter i uppehållsrummet. Sirius och James satte sig båda käppraka upp och sa som med en röst

"Marodörkartan!" De reste sig upp och tävlade om att komma först upp i sovsalen, men när James öppnade dörren till pojkarnas sovsalar såg han att Lily Evans tittade på honom med en undrande blick men han hann inte mer än se henne djupt in i ögonen innan hon argt slet bort blicken och Sirius puttade på honom bakifrån.

(Lily)

"Åhh…" Katie flämtade till när de satt i de sköna fåtöljerna vid brasan i uppehållsrummet.

"Vad?" frågade Alice retsamt för både hon och Lily visste att Katie inte slitit blicken från Black sedan de kom in i uppehållsrummet.

"Titta bara hur han ler!" Suckade hon och både Alice och Lily vände sig mot marodörerna som satt i ett hörn lite längre bort. Remus trampade surt bort från sina vänner och Sirius började titta sig om i rummet. Plötsligt vände sig Sirius mot James och de sa samtidigt något hon inte kunde höra. Hon visste inte varför men det störde henne att de höll på med saker utan att hon visste om det… De båda pojkarna sprang mot dörren till pojkarnas sovsalar och innan James puttades in av den brutala vännen fann hans hasselnötsbruna ögon Lilys gröna. De hade ögonkontakt ett ögonblick för länge och Lily slet argt bort blicken. Varför måste han alltid titta på henne med sina valpögon? Hon tittade upp och möttes av hennes väninnors chockade blickar.

"Vad?" frågade hon argt, hon var fortfarande arg för att Potter (bildligt talat) förtrollat henne för ett ögonblick. Väninnorna satt fortfarande bara och stirrade på henne tills Katie plötsligt brast ut i skratt.

"Haha… du och Potter…" lyckades hon säga mellan skrattanfallen.

"Va? Jag…" började Lily men hann inte längre innan Alice som nu låg på marken och grät av skratt grep tag i Lilys ben och skrek

"Vi såg din blick!" Hela uppehållsrummet vände sig om och stirrade på Lily som helst ville sjunka runt jorden. Precis då kom James och Sirius ut stormande från pojkarnas sovsalar med ett pergament i högsta hugg.

"Men jag fattar fortfarande inte vad han…"sa Sirius argt men tystnade plötsligt och hans blick drogs till samma punkt som resten av uppehållsrummets hade gjort, Lily. James tog tag i Sirius arm och de gick närmare den skrattande/generade flickgruppen.

"Hej Lils" Sa James och klämde sig ner bredvid henne i fåtöljen. "Vad är så roligt?" Sirius stod nu ovanför Alice och tittade på Katie.

"De fantiserar…" sa Lily med sur röst, men till sin förvåning var hon mer sur på väninnornas beteende än det faktum att James var så nära henne. Sirius stod fortfarande och såg förvånad ut innan han log, lyfte upp den förvånade Katie och satte henne i sitt knä.

Hon var fortfarande förvånad men ett leende som hon försökte dölja spred sig snabbt över hennes ansikte.

"Vad skrattar ni åt?" frågade Sirius Katie fnittrade till och började viska i Sirius öra.

"Katie om du…" var allt Lily han säga innan Sirius föll in i skratt med Alice och Katie som börjat skratta igen.

"Så hon" sa han och pekade på Lily "och han?" han tittade på Alice för bekräftelse och hon nickade på huvudet innan de båda fortsatte prata. James tittade frågande på Lily som bara skakade på huvudet, reste sig upp och stormade upp i sovsalen.


	11. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

(James)

När Sirius äntligen hämtat sig efter skrattattacken började de gå mot astronomitornet där Peter enligt marodörkartan befann sig. Så fort de kom ut ur uppehållsrummet kunde James inte hålla sig längre.

"Så, vad skrattade ni åt?" frågade James nyfiket. Sirius började skratta igen men inte fullt lika våldsamt som första gången.

"Det vet du, taggis!" svarade han.

"Ehh, nä. Vad?" frågade han när Sirius gav honom en anklagande blick.

"Så du och Lily hade inget _moment _innan vi gick upp till sovsalen? Hon kanske blir din trots allt…" de fortsatte gå men James var försjunken i sina tankar, kanske Lily började hata honom mindre och mindre för varje patrullering i år. I år hade hon till och med ibland börjat prata med honom på patrulleringarna. Hans tankar avbröts tvärt av att Sirius började prata med honom igen.

"Så varför tror du att Slingersvans är uppe i astronomitornet? Och med Bellatrix? Hon är min kusin och allt men jag skulle då inte vilja umgås med henne, hon kanske tvingar honom. Med vår familjehistoria är det inte helt otroligt…"

"Vi gömmer oss under trappan så att vi kan lyssna på vad de gör!" sa James med glad röst, han ville helst undvika en konfrontation, de två kusinerna emellan.

"Smart" svarade Sirius samtidigt som de kom fram till astronomitornet.

"Du måste! Du kan inte ge upp nu, tänk på all ryktbarhet du kommer få." hörde de Bellatrix röst eka nedför trappan.

"Jag ska. Det tar bara lite längre tid." svarade Peter med pipig röst.

"Bra, vi ska träffa Snape imorgon i vid-behov-rummet så var där då!" Bellatrix började gå nedför trappan och James slängde hastigt osynlighetsmanteln, som han alltid bar med sig i fickan, över sig själv och Sirius. Peter kom lunkande efter Bellatrix och dörren stängdes högt bakom de.

"Vad handlade det om?" frågade Sirius med en, för en gång skull, allvarlig röst.

"Vet inte, men vi låter honom fortsätta med vad han nu gör. Vi kan nog ha användning för detta i vår plan." Han log ett brett leende som inte helt besvarades av Sirius. Om Slingersvans umgicks med hans kusiner var det illa, riktigt illa…

"Kom, vi måste till Måntand… Fullmånen…"

(Lily)

"Meh Lily! Det var ju inte seriöst!" Vädjade Katie som försökte få med Lily ner till matsalen. Lily låg tyst kvar i sin säng.

"Om du inte kommer ner kommer alla att tro att du tog det allvarligt och det skulle du bara gjort om det var sant…" fyllde Alice i samtidigt som man hörde hennes kurrande mage.

"Gå ni. Jag mår faktiskt inte alls särskilt bra." försökte hon.

"Nehepp, stanna här inne då!" sa Katie surt och drog med sig Alice utför rummet. Äntligen, tänkte Lily. Hon behövde bara lite tid för sig själv, allt med mamma och pappa… Ingen visste något men Lily kände sig verkligen ledsen, inte bara för att pappa var… borta, hon ryggade tillbaka bara vid tanken att aldrig få krama eller prata med honom igen men också för att mamma betett sig så konstigt. Övergivit Lily på ett sett och inte kunde hon prata med Petunia, den enda personen som kanske, kanske skulle förstå. Hon hörde dundrande steg i trappan och plötsligt for dörren upp.

"Om du inte tänker gå ner och äta, tar vi med mat upp till dig!" hörde hon Alice ansträngda röst, de måste ha sprungit till och från köket. Alice och Katie satte si ner på båda sidor om Lily.

"Ni behövde inte…" började hon men Alice bara la handen över Lilys mun.

"Men vi ville" fyllde Katie i. "Det är vårat fel att du är ledsen men om det muntrar upp dig så har alla glömt vad som hände, Amos Diggory lyckades på något sätt ramla och spilla pump juice över hela sig…" Lily började fnissa och drog ner täcket så att hon kunde prata med sina vänner.

"Men helt seriöst jag mår faktiskt inte särskilt bra…" försökte hon.

"Vi säger så… Ät nu!" Katie tryckte in en kycklingklubba i munnen på Lily som mot sin vilja svalde.

När de efter en härlig måltid gott och lagt sig låg Lily och lyssnade efter sina vänners snarkningar, så fort hon försäkrat sig om att de andra i sovsalen sov gick hon och spydde.


	12. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

"Evans, hur mår du idag då? Frågade Sirius skämtsamt när han och resten av marodörerna, utom Remus kom ini matsalen.

"Bättre, tackar som frågar Black" svarade hon och tittade ner i maten.

"Lily ingen klandrar dig för att gilla mig, det är helt naturligt" sa James och Lily vände sig snabbt mot honom.

"Vi säger väll så… Potter skulle jag kunna få byta ett par ord med dig? Frågade hon och la på sig sin sockersötaste röst.

"Ehm… okej" svarade han glatt och skuttade efter henne ut ur stora salen medan Black slängde iväg några kommentarer som "bra jobbat" och "äntligen".

När de kommit ut i entrén ställde sig Lily framför honom med armarna i kors.

"Vi måste göra om prefektschemat! Det är kaos eftersom Hufflepuffarna har fängelsehålorna tycker Slytherinarna att de inkräktar… "

"Okej, så ikväll innan middagen?" frågade James och log sitt sneda leende.

"Funkar efter middagen? Jag måste skriva färdigt Snigelhorns uppsats" sa Lily och tittade vädjande upp på James.

"Visst" svarade han,

"Bra" svarade Lily och började gå mot växthusen där hon skulle ha örtlära.

"Det är en dejt" ropade han efter henne. Hon vände sig om och det sköt blixtar ur hennes ögon.

"Du är samma idiot som förra året Potter, ingenting har förändrats och jag kommer inte gå ut med dig, så kan du inte bara ge upp?" hon fortsatte gå men James stod kvar och tittade efter hennes krympande gestalt och viskade ett svagt nej.

Sirius kom smygande upp bakom James.

"Så, vad sa hon?" frågade han nyfiket och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Hon vill ändra prefektschemat ikväll…" svarade han dystert.

"Men Måntand ligger ju inne på sjukhusflygeln…"

"Jag vet… Hälsa honom."


	13. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

"Så, om hufflepuffarnas femte års prefekter patrullerar vid astronomitornet var ska då gryffindorarnas sjätte års prefekter patrullera?" frågade James och bet fundersamt på fjäderpennans spets.

"Ja du… biblioteket?" frågade Lily med uppgiven röst. James skrattade och la armen runt henne.

"Överansträng dig inte nu Evans, om vi inte kommer på något får väll slytherinarna bita ihop." James skrattade och Lily stämde in och slingrade sig diskret ur hans grep. Hon låtsades som om ingenting hänt men James blev tystare efter det och kom inte med lika många kommentarer som innan. Lily brydde sig inte riktigt, hon arbetade bättre själv men kände sig lite irriterad, det var ju _två_ förstaprefekter av en anledning!

"Potter?" frågade hon med låg röst eftersom han såg ut att somna snart.

"Mm" gäspade han trött och tittade med sömniga ögon på henne.

"Jag vet att du är trött, det är jag också men vi är snart färdiga! Det går fortare om du hjälper till!" vädjade hon och James rätade på ryggen och tittade på prefektschemat och efter att bara ha tittat på det i några sekunder sjönk han tillbaka på soffan.

"Potter!" utbrast Lily förskräckt. Skulle han ge upp? Han hade jagat henne i snart två år och aldrig givit upp men nu tänkte han verkligen ge upp med att skriva ett prefektschema på en kväll? Vad tänkte han med?

"Ja Evans?" frågade han surt.

"Vi måste göra färdigt!"

"Vi har inte ens kommit halvvägs! Lily, helt seriöst jag är jävligt trött och skulle helst bara gå och sova just nu…" nästan skrek han tillbaka.

"Snart, okej så här gör vi. Vi byter ämne!" James sken upp.

"Bra, vill du gå ut med mig Evans?" sa han innan hon hann säga något.

"Nej, Potter. Men jag har en fråga till dig!" sa hon med lugn röst.

"Bring it on!" skrattade han och slängde återigen armen runt Lily som bet ihop och inte kastade av sig den.

"Var är vi någonstans?"

"Vid behov rummet! Eller som vissa kallar det kommer och går rummet." svarade han.

"Jag… Jag trodde inte det fanns på riktigt… Hur länge har du vetat om att det finns?"

"Sedan tredje året. Vi tog en nattlig promenad och hittade det." sa han och skrattade åt hennes förvåning. "Ser du, vi är rätt så smarta" Lily kunde inget annat än nicka. "Okej, nu får jag fråga dig en ska!" Lily tvekade.

"Okej" sa hon till slut " men inte om du bjuder ut mig!"

"Inte den här gången Evans. Vad…" Nu tvekade James. "Vad har hänt i sommar?" Varför hade han tvekat?

"Jag har mest varit hemma, min syster har förlovat sig…" sa Lily avvikande, hon ville inte gå in på hennes sommarlov, inte änns med Alice och Katie och speciellt inte med James Potter.

"Men du har förändrats, någonting hände under sommaren…"försökte han men Lily gav honom bara en förvånad blick och återgick till att jobba med prefektschemat. Hur kunde han veta? Tidningar och TV hade inte rapporterat någonting om det, inte för att Potter följer mugglar nyheter. Ingen på Hogwarts visste om det, inte änns professor Dumbledore, så hur kunde Potter veta?

När de gick ut ur vid-behov rummet gick Lily rakt in i en viss lång, svarthårig slytherinare.

"Lily?" sa han frågande och tittade snett på James bredvid henne. Lily tittade upp på honom men vek snabbt undan blicken och fortsatte gå med James efter sig. När de svängde runt hörnet hörde hon hur Bellatrix Black högljutt hälsade på Snape. De gick till uppehållsrummet i tystnad men när de skulle skiljas åt vid de olika sovsalarna tvekade Lily. Hon var arg på Snape, på sig själv, hon var ledsen för allt som hade hänt i somras och Potter, av alla människor hade märkt hur hon förändrats.

"Du har rätt" sa hon och tittade James djupt i ögonen.

"Va?" sa han förvirrat och tittade sig omkring.

"Det hände någonting i somras…" började hon men när hon kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken sprang hon upp för trappan till sin sovsal och lämnade en förvånad och hjälplös James vid foten av trappan.


	14. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

(James)

Några veckor efter händelsen var lite för… normala. Lily var lika sur på honom som hon brukade vara men när James inte nämnde händelsen gick de tillbaka till att vara… inte fiender. De hade blivit mer och mer… vänner. De pratade under hela patrulleringarna, de åt till och med middag tillsammans ibland. James hade äntligen förstått vad som var problemet, hon hade tröttnat. Hon var trött på att bli utbjuden stup i kvarten och han försökte hejda sig och la nu större anstånd mellan sitt erbjudande. Men snart skulle han bjuda ut henne, men bara som vänner. För nu.

Sirius och James hade lyckats lirka ur Slingersvans vad han höll på med, umgås med slytherinare… Slingersvans hade umgåtts med slytherinarna för att söka hjälp. Otroligt korkat men sant. Slingersvans behövde hjälp med någon hemlig sak, här hade alla de övriga marodörerna protesterat men han hade vägrat berätta. Bara slytherinarna kunde hjälpa honom. Men det var löst nu, han hade fått hjälp och de betalningar, men nu… Nu var det dags att hämnas, för vad de än gjort för Slingersvans krävde de troligen ett för högt pris, han hade även vägrat berätta priset… Slingersvans skulle bestämma träff med Bellatrix och de andra slytherinarna i hallen utanför stora salen efter middagen, Slingersvans skulle börja be om övriga tjänster och medan han gjorde det skulle Remus släppa ut en nifflare vid lärarbordet och James och Sirius som stod gömda under manteln skulle kasta en färgförtrollning över slytherinarna så att de blev röda och guldiga på hela kroppen och sedan, innan någon hann reagera skulle de kasta levikorpus förbannelse över hela slytherin gruppen.

Och för att fira deras seger skulle det vara fest i uppehållsrummet efter.

Vad kunde gå fel?

(Lily)

"Var är James?" frågade Lily och tittade sig runt i stora salen. Alice och Katie tittade sig också runt och sökte efter marodörerna. De var nu vana vid marodörernas eviga sällskap, vid middagen, i uppehållsrummet, de umgicks nästan konstant. Ända sedan Lily och James blivit vänner och James till allas förvåning slutat bjuda ut henne stup i kvarten. Lily hade faktiskt börjat gilla James nu, han hade inte bara slutat bjuda ut henne, han hade faktiskt mognat mycket under sommaren. Han fortsatte med sina bus och sånt men han hade slutat förhäxa oskyldiga elever i korridorerna (James hade lärt henne på deras patrullering några dagar tidigare att slyterinare aldrig var oskyldiga!).

"Vet inte. De kommer säkert snart. Men titta, är inte det där Remus?" frågade Katie med förvånad röst och de andra följde hennes blick mot lärarbordet.

"Är det där en nifflare?" frågade Alice skrattande. Och bara några sekunder efter släppte han nifflaren och gömde sig bakom en gardin. Lärarna ställde sig upp och började skrika men överröstades snart av skrik ute i stora hallen. Dörrarna öppnades och runt tio slytherin elever hängde upp och ner i luften och de var alla guld och röd färgade. Alla, till och med Lily och lärarna, började skratta när James ställde sig i dörröppningen och harklade sig.

"Ja, i egenskap av först prefekter ska jag och Lily Evans genast ta hand om problemet." Lily skrattade och reste sig med hela salens blickar på sig och gick bort till James och stängde dörrarna till stora salen.

"Hur ska vi hjälpa dem?" frågade Lily och försökte verkligen att hejda sig från att bryta ihop av skratt när slytherin eleverna försökte få ner sig själva.

"Ja, det ser ut som en levikorpus förbannelse och jag tycker att det är oetiskt att förstöra det som _någon _ansträngt sig så hårt för att lyckas med."

"Haha, jag kan nog inte göra annat än hålla med!" svarade Lily och de gick arm i arm mot uppehållsrummet medan James förklarade hur de skulle göra med festen.


	15. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

(James)

"_Dansa som en hippogriff, rocka loss som ett troll…" _Musiken spelades högt i uppehållsrummet och nästan alla stod och dansade. James hade förklarat för Lily vad han och resten av marodörerna planerat för att fira århundrades bus, århundrades fest. Marodörerna hade gjort de flesta förberedelserna under natten och det enda Lily och James, i egenskap av förstaprefekter, skulle göra var att hämta honungsöl och lite eldwhisky till de äldre eleverna. Lily hade blivit lite förvånad över att alferna i köket hjälpte till med både tilltugg och dricka men de verkade bara glada att få hjälpa Mr. Potter och Miss. Evans. Lily hade blivit förvånad när husalferna visste hennes namn och frågat James om det. Han hade bara lett lite och viftat bort det genom att ge henne några kakor alferna ställt fram till dem. Det sista han ville var att Lily skulle få veta hur mycket han hade pratat med alferna om henne…

Gyffindoreleverna hade blivit förvånade av att komma in i ett mörklagt uppehållsrum med hög musik men så fort alla tagit lite honungsöl lättade stämningen. Nu stod James, Lily, Alice och Katie vid baren där Peeves serverade drinkar..

"Var sjutton tog Sirius vägen?" frågade Katie deprimerat. James började skratta.

"Om jag inte missminner mig tror jag att han gick in i flickornas sovsal" svarade han.

"Hur kunde han komma upp dit? Frågade Lily förvånat "Jag trodde inte killar kunde komma upp dit?"

"Egentligen inte, men som du redan vet har jag och Sirius utforskat Hogwarts och alla dess hemligheter och för några år sedan kom vi på att man borde kunna flygga upp dit, så nu kan vi flyga dit när vi vill." Både Lily och Katie stirrade storögt på honom. "Jag säger ju att ni inte ger mig tillräckligt med cred, jag är faktiskt smart!"

"Shit. Så ni åker upp dit och stalkar folk?" frågade Katie med oroad röst.

"Nej, om det är folk i sovsalarna kan ju någon se och jag kan inte tänka mig att Dumbledore skulle vända andra kinden till, han skulle säkert kasta någon förtrollning så att vi inte kan flyga upp dit."

"Normalare _host host _ni flyger dit när ingen är där… Aja jag går och dansar nu, vill ni följa med?" frågade Alice och reste sig upp och när både Lily och James skakade på huvudena ställde Katie sig och dansade med Nathan Bones, Ravenclaw kille i deras årskurs.

"Hur har han kommit in?" frågade Lily James som bara skrattade. "James!" sa hon när han inte svarade.

"Okej då, men lova att inte berätta för någon!" Lily nickade och James suckade. "Ju fler desto bättre eller hur? Så Slingersvans står utanför tjocka damen och leker dörrvakt."

"Schyst!" skrattade Lily ironiskt och skrattade lite. James kunde ingen annat än titta på henne, hon var så vacker när hon skrattade. Han tog tag i hennes hand och de gick till den enda lediga sittplatsen i rummet, en fåtölj vid fönstret.

"Du kan sitta" sa han blygt och ställde sig bredvid fåtöljen, fortfarande med ett stadigt grepp om hennes hand. Lily log ett mystiskt leende och puttade ner honom i fåtöljen och satte sig i hans knä.

"Eller så sitter båda!" svarade hon. James log inombords, hon _ville _sitta i hans knä! Han försökte behärska sig men kunde inte hjälpa det fåniga leende som snabbt spred sig i hans ansikte. Det här gick bättre än planerat!

(Lily)

Lily lutade sig mot James muskulösa bröstkorg och iakttog de dansande paren på golvet. James slog ena armen runt hennes smala midja och med den andra la han hennes hår bakom ena örat och började återigen prata med henne.

"Kan du tänka dig, för ett år sedan kunde du knappt vara i samma rum som mig och nu sätter du dig frivilligt i mitt knä." Lily rös till av hans andedräkt som kittlades i hennes öra men kunde inte låta bli att fnittra av hans ord, hon Lily fnittrade faktiskt! Hon var dock inte säker på om det endast berodde på hans ord eller om eldwhiskyn började påverka henne.

"Undrar du inte vem fan jag är och vad jag gjort med Lily Evans?" frågade hon och vände sig mot honom. Nu var deras läppar farligt nära och hon kände till och med värmen från hans andedräkt när han skrattade. Hon tvekade. Ögonblicket var borta, James lutade sig bakåt igen. "Ska vi ta en promenad?" frågade Lily och hoppade upp ur James knä och sträckte ut ena handen mot honom.

"Promenad?" sa han undrande men följde ändå efter henne.

"Ja, det är en så fin kväll så det vore ju synd att inte njuta av den" log Lily oskyldigt mot honom.

"Jag har en bättre ide. Stanna här." sa han med ett snett leende och sprang upp för trappan till pojkarnas sovsal. Lily vände sig åter mot dansgolvet och såg att Sirius hade kommit ner från flickornas sovsal och dansade nu med Katie. Hon kunde inget annat än le vid åsynen av Katies ansiktsuttryck. Lily kände sig lyckligare än hon gjort på… sen innan sommaren.

Plötsligt kände hon någon nypa tag på båda sidor av hennes midja. Lily vände sig om med förväntan att möta James leende ansikte med bakom henne stod ingen, hon tittade sig om i uppehållsrummet men ingen i närheten såg ut att ha gjort det. Plötsligt hörde hon ett skratt hon kände igen.

"James?" sa hon högt.

"Ja" svarade James bakom henne men när hon vände sig om stod ingen där.

"James!" sa hon återigen. Hon hade hört honom! Hur kunde han försvinna sådär.

"Japp" svarade han återigen bakom henne och nu när hon vände sig om såg hon hans huvud. James svävande huvud.

"En osynlighetsmantel? Frågade hon andlöst medan han drog av sig den. "Jag har läst om dem men aldrig sett dem…"

"Och nu ska du få använda en, följ med mig."


	16. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

(James)

När de kommit ut ur det fyllda uppehållsrummet var det lätt att sätta på dem osynlighetsmanteln, som tur var, var Lily inte lika stor som någon av marodörerna vilket gjorde att de och även kvasten som James tagit med sig fick plats undermanteln. James kunde inte sluta le när de gick genom de tomma korridorerna, han kunde fortfarande inte förstå varför hon hade kastat bort all sin avsky mot honom men han klagade inte.

"Varför tog du med dig kvasten James?" frågade Lily vars vrister gång på gång blev träffade av de stickande grenarna på kvasten.

"Jag tänkte att du ska få se ännu en av Hogwarts hemligheter…" svarade han mystiskt, Lily vände sitt ansikte mot honom och log.

"Att du är en bra quidditch spelare är inte direkt en hemlighet James." De hade nu kommit fram till stora hallen.

"Man tackar, men en annan sak faktiskt." Han log stort, det här var nog första gången hon gett honom en ärlig komplimang. När de kom fram till porten upptäckte de att Filtch redan låst den, Lily suckade men James drog upp en hårnål, som han alltid bar med sig för att undvika att stoppas av låsta dörrar, och började dyrka upp låset.

"Du vet, om du inte skulle kunna bli vad du vill efter Hogwarts skulle du antagligen bli den mest fruktade inbrottstjuven i hela England…" James log åt komplimangen. Två på en kväll, det gick snabbt framåt, fast hon hade ju också fått i sig lite eld whisky…

"Kanske det. Hoppas för din skull att flickornas sovsalar har riktigt bra lås…" Han vände sig mot henne och såg hur hennes ansiktsuttryck blev fundersamt men när han gav henne sitt sneda leende log hon igen. Han fick snabbt upp låset och de gick ut i den svala nattluften.

"Fast vem vet, ibland skulle det ju vara bra om du kom in dit…" svarade Lily och tittade sedan snabbt bort mot sjön. James kunde inte tro sina öron, flörtade Lily Evans nyss med honom? Vad skulle han svara? Flörta tillbaka? Eller skulle hon tro att han var tillbaka i sitt gamla mönster? Hur mycket hade hon druckit? Inte så mycket, eller? Nä det var nog bäst att köra på ett säkert kort, osäkert skratt!

"Ehh… hehe… Nu Lily, jag hoppas verkligen inte att du är rädd för att flyga." sa han och hon tittade förvånat upp på honom. Han skrattade. "Tror du seriöst jag skulle släpa med dig ut hit för att du skulle stå och titta på medan jag flyger?"

(Lily)

Hon tittade på honom och tvekade, egentligen gillade hon inte riktigt höjder men han såg så söt ut när han log mot henne.

"James jag vet inte riktigt… jag är lite höjdrädd…" hon tittade mot sjön igen i hopp om att han inte skulle se rodnaden som snabbt spred sig i hennes ansikte. Hon hade aldrig änns vågat åka en berg-och-dal bana. Han lyfte lätt upp hennes haka så att han kunde se hennes ansikte.

"Lily, Lily, Lily… tro mig, jag kommer aldrig någonsin låta någonting hända dig" viskade han ömt och var nu helt allvarlig.

"Jag vet" svarade hon och tittade nu in i hans hasselnötbruna ögon som hon kände sig så trygg med.

"Kom" James släppte hennes haka och satte sig på kvasten, Lily satte sig bakom men var inte riktigt säker på hur hon skulle hålla i sig. Det fanns inga handtag på sidorna om kvasten, hon kunde inte hålla i sig i skaftet framför sig eftersom James satt där, detta gjorde att det enda hon kunde göra var att slänga båda armarna om James och hålla i sig. Hårt. När de lyfte från marken kände hon hur hennes mage bad om att få stanna, och kanske vore det smart att göra som den ville... När hon kände James mage spänna sig under hennes händer kände hon att det definitivt var värt det. Hon tittade nu ner och såg skolområdet bre ut sig under henne och man kunde inte beskriva det med några andra ord än obeskrivligt vackert.

"Wow!" viskade hon tyst. James kucklande skratt hördes framifrån.

"Inte rädd längre?" frågade han retsamt.

"Hahaha kul… nä men det är bara så… bara så otroligt vackert."

"Visst är det? När jag behöver lite tid för mig själv, eller bara tid att tänka, brukar jag åka upp hit. Det känns som man lämnar alla bekymmer på marken." sa James drömmande. Lily bara stirrade på honom, eller rättare sagt baksidan av hans huvud. Vem hade trott att casanovan James Potter var så… djup? Lily kunde inte förneka det längre. Lily Evans var kär i James Potter!


	17. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

(Lily)

"Exakt vad hände?" frågade Katie åter igen. Lily suckade, hon hade redan berättat vad hon och James hade gjort, tre gånger. Alice var nöjd att de äntligen kommit någonvart medan Katie var nära att få ett utbrott.

"Inget, vi tog en flygtur…" svarade Lily oskyldigt.

"Inga avslitna kläder? Inte änns en kyss?" frågade Katie mer och mer frustrerad.

"Nej! Men jag tror…" Lily rodnade. Skulle hon verkligen berätta? "Jag tror… att jag börjar gilla James…" Lily hörde en duns och Alice låg plötsligt på golvet och Katie tappade hakan. Efter två års jagande hade han äntligen lyckats få Lily att gilla honom!

"Gilla, gilla?" frågade Alice med fnittrig röst medan hon kravlade sig tillbaka upp på sängen. Lily tittade på sina väninnor och nickade långsamt. De skrek högt!

"Jag funderar faktiskt på att ta med honom till snigelhorns nästa fest… men jag vet inte…" sa Lily och tittade ner på överkastet.

"Ja, jag tänker då vara den första som säger det. ÄNTLIGEN!" sa Katie med vad som enligt Lily var en alldeles för hög röst. Tänk om James satt på sin kvast under osynlighetsmanteln utanför deras dörr, eller värre, tänk om han dyrkat upp låset och stod inne i deras sovsal! Fast nej, han skulle blivit så förvånad att de skulle hört honom.

"Men du då Katie! Nathan Bones?" frågade Lily retsamt för att vända uppmärksamheten bort från sig själv. Alice blev storögd.

"Sen när?" krävde hon att få veta. Katie skrattade.

"Ja Alice, om man inte låser in sig med sin pojkvän i en städskrubb någonstans och faktiskt tittar på dansgolvet… Men jag vet inte… Han stack rätt så tidigt…"

"När Sirius kom? Alltså Katie, du vet att du måste bestämma dig för en av de." sa Lily lika allvarligt som retsamt, man visste aldrig vad Katie kunde tänkas göra…

"Måste jag verkligen det?" frågade hon Lily och Alice men när hon mötte deras allvarliga blickar suckade hon. "Okej då! Nathan är snäll, snygg och smart. Sirius är snäll, snygg och smart." Hon tittade förvirrat upp på de andra två.

"Och finns det något negativt?" frågade Alice som följdfråga.

"Ehh… jag antar det… Sirius är en player. Nathan är trogen och så men Sirius är nog bättre på att kyssas…"

"VA?" frågade Lily och Alice med en röst. "kysste du Bones eller Sirius?"

" Bones!" Alla började skratta och så fortsatte det långt in på natten.

När både Alice och Katie låg och snarkade tittade Lily ut, genom glipan mellan väggen och gardinen, på månen. Hon var lycklig. Hon mådde bra, hon hade fler vänner och allting var bara perfekt. Den natten somnade Lily med ett leende på läpparna.

(James)

"Så, du är helt säker på att hon flörtade med dig?" frågade Remus allvarligt.

"Ja, du är ju inte expert på att ta emot signaler med tanke på att de senaste två åren har du trott att hon var kär i dig…" la Sirius till. Men James var för lycklig för att orka bry sig om den spydiga kommentaren.

"Hon gillar mig." upprepade han viskande rakt ut i luften medan han blundade och tänkte på sin kväll med Lily. Sirius och Remus tittade på varandra, han var verkligen seriös.

"James. James! Jorden anropar James!" sa Remus från sin säng.

"Måntand, Måntand… Tagghorn är svår väkt ur Lilydrömmar. Se och lär!" Sirius gick fram till James och la huvudet intill James öra och sa med en hög sopran.

"James, sätt dig upp så ska jag göra dig lycklig. Lycklig i alla dina dagar och vi börjar med en kyss…" James satte sig snabbt upp och blängde på sin vän.

"Bara så du vet är du sämst på att imitera Lily. Lily…" Han la sig ner på sängen igen och fortsatte dagdrömma men slutade snabbt när Sirius och Remus slog till honom på kinden för att han skulle bli mer aktiv i deras samtal. Detta lyckades dock inte fullt.

"Men Månis! Tro mig, ingen tjej säger nej till en städskrubb. Jag menar om Melanie Zabini följer med så funkar det på alla tjejer. Fast det är klart, alla tjejer har redan följt med…" Sirius log självbelåtet.

"Du och Zabini? När? Hon är slytherin!" sa Remus halvt beundrande halvt äcklad.

"Förra jullovet stannade jag och Tagghorn på Hogwarts, det gjorde hon med och… tja" svarade han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag kommer aldrig hitta någon!" sa Remus och suckade.

"Somliga har inte lika tur som Lily och jag" flikade James in men tystnade när Remus gav honom en sur blick.

"Jodå, sluta bara vara så kräsen. Och när det händer, städskrubbar är bäst." precis när Sirius sa detta kom Peter in i rummet.

"Jag tror inte jag helt kan hålla med dig där Tramptass" sa han och damp leende ner på sin säng.

"Var har du varit? Festen slutade ju för flera timmar sen! Vänta lite… Vad vet du om hångel i en städskrubb?" frågade Sirius nyfiket.

"Jag råkar ha varit med en tjej och för din information Tramptass så föredrar de ett mjukare ställe. Där det inte finns moppar!"

"Typ?" frågade Sirius sarkastiskt.

"En garderob. Vad som helst utom städskrubb."

"Slingersvans har en poäng. Jag och Lily skulle aldrig…"

"James du har inte änns kysst henne! Vänta innan du börjar planera bröllop!" suckade Sirius och James började rodna. "Så Slingersvans vem?"

"Det har du inte med att göra! God natt" men de orden reste sig Peter upp och gick in i badrummet för att borsta tänderna.

James, Sirius och Remus utbytte en blick som tydligt visade att ingen av de trodde att Peter varit med en tjej. Han hade skrutit om det om det var fallet! Sirius fick plötsligt en blekare hudfärg.

"Ni tror inte… jag menar, han umgås väll inte med slytherin längre?"

"Nej!" svarade James allvarligt, nu helt vaken från sin Lilytrans. "Han skulle aldrig göra det igen!" Sirius fick tillbaka hudfärgen.

"Om du är osäker skulle du ju alltid kunna fråga Zabini…" Retade Remus honom och fick en kudde kastad mot sig som svar. James suckade åt sina vänner och tittade ut på månen genom springan mellan väggen och gardinen. Om det kände såhär bra när han och Lily var vänner visste James att allting skulle bli perfekt när han och Lily äntligen blev ihop.


	18. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

(James)

"Hej Lily" sa han när han såg henne i stora salen och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Hej James, kan du fatta att det snart är jullov? Allt har gått så snabbt denna termin!"

"Jullov?" sa han frågande och Sirius som satt mittemot och båda tittade undrande på Lily. Remus, Alice och Katie började alla skratta åt James och Sirius ovisshet. Peter var som vanligt borta någonstans.

"Jag vet inte om ni har märkt att stora salen ser annorlunda ut idag." både Sirius och James tittade sig om i stora salen. Lily hade rätt. I taket hängde hundratals mistlar, julgranar stod lite här och var i rummet och några av lärarna hade faktiskt tomteluvor på sig.

"Aha! Snart är det jul!" Utbrast Sirius så högt att flera huvuden vreds mot honom.

"Och titta, det snöar! Och alla vet vad det betyder!"

"SNÖBOLLSKRIG" skrek Sirius, denna gång så högt att till och med lärarna förvånat stirrade på honom.

Lily, Alice och Katie reste sig upp och började gå ut från stora salen.

"Var ska ni?" frågade James, han ville ju äta med henne… Lily stannade och log mot honom. Han tröttnade aldrig på det leendet!

"Eftersom vi redan har ätit tänkte vi gå ut och förbereda oss så att vi är redo att bombardera er när ni kommer ut!" Hon började skratta när hon såg de tre marodörernas ansiktsuttryck.

"Fusk ju!" Sa Sirius argt.

"Lily, ni kan ju inte bygga upp ett lager…" började Remus men Lily avbröt honom.

"Snälla James? Det går bra att vi förbereder oss va?" frågade Lily och la huvudet på sned. Hon var så söt, hur skulle han kunna säga nej till henne?

"Det är klart!" sa han och log med sitt sneda leende. Han tittade efter henne när hon sprang ifatt sina vänner. När han åter vände sig till Remus och Sirius tittade de på honom med sura blickar.

"Om vi förlorar, är det ditt fel! Toffel…" sa Sirius surt och började hastigt slänga i sig gröten. James följde hans exempel. De kanske hade försprång men ju snabbare de år ju snabbare kunde de också börja rulla bollar. Hur kunde han ha låtit sig bländas av hennes blick?

"Nu såg ni i alla fall att hon flörtar med mig!" sa han men Remus och Sirius var för sura för att göra något annat än grymta till svar.

(Lily)

Hon gömde sig bakom den stora pelaren, var, var hennes förstärkning? Katie och Alice skulle ju komma från den östra tunneln för flera minuter sen. Om inte… kunde marodörerna fått tag i dem? I samma ögonblick hördes ett högt skrik, Katies skrik!

"Shit" mumlade Lily och vände sig om men bara för att möta de bruna ögonen tillhörande James Potter.

"Nu är du körd" viskade han och kastade sig över henne. Lily gjorde allt motstånd hon kunde men helt ärligt vad trodde hon egentligen? Hur skulle hon kunna tävla mot James gällande muskelstyrka? Det dröjde inte mer än tjugo sekunder innan han satt på hennes mage, redo att mula henne.

"Snälla, snälla James, du behöver inte mula mig" sa Lily och försökte le men hon kände att det mer liknade en grimas.

"Ledsen Lily, är man med i leken får man leken tåla…" sa han samtidigt som han höjde vänstra handen och tryckte upp snö i hennes ansikte. När han (äntligen) tog bort den skrek och skrattade Lily om vartannat.

"Tro inte att du kommer undan med detta Potter!" skrek hon men han bara skrattade. Vad kunde hon göra? Han satt på henne så att hon inte kunde röra sig och hade redan börjat samla snö för att mula henne en andra gång. Trots den smältande snön innanför hennes jacka, den tunga pojken på hennes mage och det faktum att hon snart skulle bli mulad skulle hon inte vilja vara någon annan stans just nu.

"Petrificus totalts" hörde hon någon ropa och James stelnade till och föll över henne. När hon äntligen lyckades flytta hans tunga kropp satte hon sig upp och såg Katie och Alice komma gående mot henne med stavarna i högsta hug i ena handen och i andra handen släpade de på Sirius och Remus. Lily kunde inte annat än börja skratta. När Alice och Katie kom fram till Lily släppte de sina byten och satte sig ner bredvid den skrattande Lily.

"Ägda av ett par tjejer!" skrek Alice högt. Alla killarna gav de mördande blickar men kunde inte göra något mer effektfullt eftersom förtrollningen fortfarande värkande. Lily skrattade och trollade bort förhäxningen och marodörerna satte sig snabbt upp igen.

"Det gills inte. Ni fuskade!" Skrek Sirius surt.

"Någon är en dålig förlorare…" viskade Katie och Sirius slängde en snöboll på henne.

"Någon är en dålig vinnare…" sa han i ett försök att härma Katies röst. Katie räckte ut tungan mot honom, vilket gjorde att Sirius räckte ut tungan mot Katie och då räckte Katie ut tungan mot Sirius och så fortsatte dem ett tag. Det såg väldigt komiskt ut.

"Så, vad ska ni göra på lovet?" frågade Alice i ett försök att ignorera Sirius och Katie.

"Jag ska åka till Frankrike med min familj för att hälsa på min farbror" sa Remus glatt.

"Gud vad kul!" sa Lily avundsjukt. "Till Paris?"

"Japp" svarade han och log mot henne.

"Åh… jag vill också till Paris!" sa hon surt.

"Vad ska du göra då Lily? Åka hem som vanligt?" frågade Alice.

"Nej, faktiskt inte. Jag stannar kvar på Hogwarts i år..." svarade hon undvikande. Det sista hon ville var att de skulle börja fråga ut henne. Hon hade fortfarande inte berättat för någon om vad som hänt. Katie och Sirius hade nu slutat med sin tunga räcka tävling och var nu involverade i samtalet. I ögonvrån kunde hon se hur James gav henne en granskande blick.

"Va? Varför? Du brukar ju alltid åka hem!" sa Katie förvånat.

"Ja, men de ska fira med Petunia så jag stannar" svarade hon och försökte dölja tårarna som hotade med att svämma över vilken sekund som helst genom att titta ner i marken. Alice satte sig bredvid Lily och la armen om henne.

"Lily, Petunia och du kommer säkert bli vänner igen!" sa hon övertygande. Lily var glad att de hade misstolkat tårarna och tittade glatt upp igen.

"Ja, det blir vi nog." svarade hon och torkade ögonen. Katie och Alice log mot henne medan Remus och Sirius generat tittade bort. Tjejen grät ju! Lily skrattade lite men mötte sen James blick. Han tittade fortfarande utforskande på henne. Han visste att det inte handlade om Petunia.

"Du då James? Vad ska du och Sirius göra?" frågade hon för att fortsätta samtalet.

"Ehh… vi ska fira julafton här på Hogwarts men den 26 åker vi hem" svarade han och log. Sen verkade han slås av en tanke. "Du vill inte följa med?" frågade han seriöst.

"Ehh, va?" frågade Lily förvånat. Vad pratade han om? Skulle hon följa med James hem över lovet? Hon kände fjärilarna i magen börja sträcka på vingarna.

"Ja! Det kommer bli jätte kul!" svarade Sirius och log mot Lily.

"Upprepar va?" sa hon igen. James log.

"Du kan följa med oss hem efter jul och fira nyår. Om du vill." sa han.

"Är det verkligen okej för dina föräldrar James?" frågade Lily.

"Skojar du? De har tjatat om att få träffa dig ända sen James blev kär i dig!" svarade Sirius och skrattade men tystnade snabbt när James slog till honom.

"Okej, men du måste skicka en uggla till dem först!" sa Lily och tittade strängt på James som nu log så stort att hon var rädd att hans kinder skulle sprika. Lily kände hur hennes eget leende lekte på läpparna.

"Okej! Det här kommer bli den bästa julen någonsin!" sa han och la sig bredvid Lily och började göra snöänglar. La huvudet på sidan och visste att han hade rätt.


	19. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

(Lily)

På julaftonsmorgon vaknade Lily av en sjungande Sirius. Eftersom Lily, Sirius och James var de enda gryffindor eleverna som stannat kvar på skolan över lovet hade Lily sovit över i pojkarnas sovsal sedan jullovets början.

"God jul Lily" sa Sirius och log ett strålande leende mot henne när hon satte sig upp.

"God jul på dig med Sirius!" sa hon och log mot honom sedan sneglade hon mot fotänden av hans säng. "Har du redan börjat öppna packet? Hur länge har du varit vaken?" Sirius tittade på klockan på hans vänstra arm.

"Ja, klockan är åtta nu så i över två timmar." Lily stirrade chockat på honom, snacka om ett barn på julaftonsmorgon… "Men du kan faktiskt inte klandra mig för att ha öppnat några paket. Både du och James sover som stockar och dessutom har jag bara öppnat tre stycken!" sa han och gav henne en hundblick. Lily skrattade.

"Okej då, sover James fortfarande?

"Ja, och han vägrar vakna! Jag förstår inte vad han tänker på! Hur kan man sova på julafton?" Sirius skakade besviket på huvudet men sedan slogs han av en tanke som gav honom ett brett flin från ena mungipan till den andra.

"Vad?" frågade Lily som kände igen Sirius bus min alldeles för väll…

"Det är faktiskt julafton… vad säger du om att ge Tagghorn ett underbart uppvaknande?" frågade han och log fortfarande finurligt.

"Vad menar du?" Lily kände Sirius allt för väll och hon tänkte inte ta av sig nattlinnet!

"Jag har länge delat rum med Tagghorn och det är ibland jobbigt med hans sov rutiner, det vill säga sova länge när bus vankas, så jag har kommit på ett sätt att väcka honom på, och tro mig inget annat fungerar!"

"Vad är det för sätt?" frågade hon fortfarande skeptisk.

"Härma dig!" sa han allvarligt och såg henne rakt i ögonen nu.

"Va?" sa hon frågande.

"Du vet att han varit kär i dig för evigt och du gör att han vill gå upp på morgonen så om jag säger något med din röst vaknar han men efter som det är julafton kanske han kunde få vakna till den äkta Lily Evans röst!" Sirius hade fått tillbaka sin skämtsamma personlighet och log igen. Lily skrattade lite och gick fram till James säng.

"James?" sa hon och han vred lite på sig. "James det är dags att vakna!" sa hon och la handen på hans axel och denna gång vred han sig bort från henne. Hon tittade undrande på Sirius.

"Du måste säga något som får honom att vilja gå upp!" sa Sirius och Lily höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"James! Snart öppnar jag alla mina presenter och om du inte går upp kommer du nog aldrig få se de pinsamma presenterna Katie köpt till mig." Han vred sig om och mumlade något. Lily suckade. "Hon sa att du skulle gilla dem…" James satte sig snabbt upp och tittade sig yrvaket omkring och möttes av en skrattande Sirius och en rodnande Lily.

"Va?" sa han förvirrat.

"God jul" sa Lily och gav honom en kram innan hon gick tillbaka till sin (Remus) säng och började gräva bland sina packet.

(James)

En kram! Han hade faktiskt fått en kram av Lily. Han tittade lyckligt på Sirius för att önska god jul men möttes av en fruktansvärd syn. Öppna packet!

"Tramptass!" sa James och reste sig upp utan att tänka på att det ända han hade på sig var ett par röda kalsonger med tomtar på. "Vad i Melins skägg har du gjort? Hur kan du bryta en tradition som går så långt tillbaka? I 7 år har vi gjort det och nu har du bara bestämt dig för att strunta i det?"

(Lily)

James var faktiskt lite läskig när han blev arg och Sirius satt bara och flinade! Lily försökte vänligt titta bort från James bara överkropp men utan större framgång. Alla år av quidditch träning hade verkligen gett resultat. Hon lätt blicken glida över James axlar ner mot magen innan hon märkte att han stod och log mot henne.

(James)

Hur kunde Sirius sitta där och le? De hade alltid satt sig på golvet och öppnat varannan present tills det inte fanns några kvar och nu hade han redan öppnat några? James tog ett djupt andetag och skulle precis fortsätta när han såg att Sirius inte skrattade åt honom, han skrattade åt Lily. James sneglade lite mot henne och såg hur hennes ögon långsamt jobbade sig från hans axlar ner mot magen. James stod och log, han hade till och med glömt att Sirius börjat öppna paketen. Lily såg att han tittade på henne och böjde rodnande ner huvudet. En pinsam tystnad spred sig i rummet, James var för glad för att prata, Lily för generad och Sirius satt bara och stirrade mellan de två.

(Lily)

"Ehm, ska vi börja?" frågade Sirius efter vad som kändes som en evighet. Lily tittade tacksamt upp på Sirius och började ta ned sina paket på marken. Hur kunde hon spanat in James? Lily skakade på huvudet, fast han är väll rätt så snygg! Eller? Det självklara svaret var ja, och hade hon inte redan erkänt för sig själv att hon var kär i honom? James och Sirius satte sig bredvid henne så att de satt i en liten ring.

"JAG börjar!" skrek Sirius och började slita upp ett stort rött paket.

"Du har ju redan öppnat jätte många paket!" klagade James.

"För sent, jag har redan öppnat! En bok?" sa han och tittade frågande på James. James skrattade.

"Läs titeln!" sa han. Sirius ögon for över bokens framsida och ett leende spred sig på hans läppar.

"Aha, tack James!" sa han och la ner den på sängen bakom honom.

"Vad var det för bok?" frågade Lily nyfiket. Varför hade hon inte fått se framsidan?

"Eh… jag tror inte du vill veta…" svarade Sirius och halvlog.

"Då kanske ni inte vill se vad Katie har köpt till mig…" sa Lily. Hon visste att eftersom Katie visste att Lily skulle fira jul med James och Sirius skulle hon antagligen ge Lily någonting pinsamt…

"Okej då!" sa James. "1001 magiska bus och tricks!" Lily började skratta, mer åt James vilja att berätta allt för Lily än själva titeln. James och Sirius utbytte en undrande blick.

"Ehh… du är inte arg för att vi kommer spela spratt på hela skolan?" frågade Sirius och tittade på henne som om hon förlorat förståndet.

"Nä, så länge ni inte spelar mig några spratt!" sa Lily och de båda killarna såg lättade ut.

"Bra, det är en deal! Nu… Lily borde inte du öppna Katies paket?" skrattade James. Lily suckade och började dra i det silvriga bandet runt ett rosa paket och kunde inte göra något annat än hoppas att det inte var något allt för farligt. När hon öppnat lite av paketet flämtade hon till. Katie hade inte? JO! Ett minimalt genomskinligt nattlinne och ett kort. Lily försökte gömma det bakom ryggen men Sirius slet det ur hennes händer och höll upp nattlinnet framför sig och började skratta. James log lite.

"Inget fel på det Lily!" sa han och la ena armen runt henne. Hon gav honom en frågande blick.

"Nä, verkligen inte… ska kanske ha det ikväll…" sa hon sarkastiskt och försökte ta nattlinnet ur Sirius hand men han höll bara upp det längre bort från henne. Lily suckade och lutade sig försiktigt tillbaka mot James.

"Jag skulle inte klaga." gäspade James och skrattade när Lily gav honom ett halvhjärtat slag mot magen. Sirius la ner nattlinnet igen.

"Vad stod det på kortet då Lily?" sa han.

"Har inte läst, men oftast är det en ursäkt för det hon gett mig…" suckade hon.

"Får jag läsa?" frågade Sirius.

"Visst" svarade Lily. Hon ville inte bry sig om något annat än James arm runt henne och hans bröstkorg som lyfte Lily varje gång han andades.

Sirius la sig plötsligt ner på golvet och skrattade. Lily satte sig upp och ryckte kortet ur Sirius grepp. Vad hade Katie skrivit?

_Haha Lily! _

_Hoppas du gillade presenten, fast ska jag vara ärlig var den mer till James… Hoppas ni får… roligt på jullovet. Hälsa alla. _

_Puss och kram Katie!_

"Påminn oss om att tacka Katie!" viskade James som läst lappen över Lilys rygg. Lily bara suckade. Typiskt Katie…


	20. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

(Lily)

Julafton fortsatte i god stämning i gryffindortornet. Sirius och James hade hämtat mat från köket så att de slapp äta den enligt Sirius "otroligt pinsamma jul lunchen" med lärarna och alla slytherin eleverna. De hade suttit hela dagen och testat sina nya presenter och nu satt de och spelade ett spel Lily fått från sin mamma – mugglar spelet Yatzy.

"Men det är fusk!" skrek Sirius när James fick sin tredje Yatzy på rad.

"Det är det fina med Yatzy- man kan inte fuska!" sa Lily och lutade sig mot James bröstkorg, återigen hade han lagt sin arm över hennes axlar. Till hennes egen förvåning hade hon vant sig vid att ha honom nära sig hela tiden.

"Mugglarna som kom på det visste inte om att man kunde trolla…" muttrade Sirius surt.

"Någon är en dålig förlorare…" sa James och sneglade mot Sirius halvkryssade protokoll.

"Men man behöver ju inga skills över huvud taget! Det går ju bara på tur!" sa han nu ännu surare än förut.

"Kom igen Sirius, det är kul!" sa Lily och skrattade när Sirius blängde på henne. Det var droppen för Sirius som surt reste sig och gick upp mot deras sovsal.

"Men Sirius! Det är bara ett spel!" skrattade James efter honom. Sirius tittade ut från ett av fönstern i trappan och gav dem fingret. Detta gjorde bara att James och Lily skrattade ännu mer. Sirius fortsatte upp för trappan och snart hörde de dörren smällas igen. Lily suckade.

"Låt alltid Sirius vinna…" viskade James i hennes öra. Lily fnissade och kände en rysning sprida sig längs hennes ryggrad.

"Jag ska komma ihåg det…" viskade hon och vände ansiktet mot James, det var första gången sen gryffindor festen som hennes läppar farligt nära James. Fast var det verkligen så farligt? Han var söt, snäll och hon hade redan konstaterat att hon gillade honom… Nu kunde hon känna hans andedräkt på hennes läppar.

(James)

Lilys andetag blev snabbare och James la sina händer på hennes höfter och hon vände sig helt mot honom. Hon tittade in i hans ögon med sina smaragdgröna och James tittade tillbaka. Hon var så vacker och hur länge hade han inte väntat på det här? James lutade sig framåt men väntade på att hon också skulle göra det. Hon såg ut att tveka ett ögonblick men sen fick hennes ögon en varm känsla och hon lutade sig framåt och kysste honom.

Hallon! Lilys läppar smakade hallon. En kyss! I nästan tre år hade han drömt om detta men nu när det hände var det inte som i någon av hans drömmar, det var bättre!

(Lily)

James Potter! Hon kysste verkligen James Potter! Killen hon hatat i sex år kysste hon nu i deras uppehållsrum! Hans mjuka läppar kändes behagliga mot hennes och hon ville inte avsluta kyssen änns för att hämta andan.

Hon la armarna runt hans hals och trasslade in fingrarna i hans mörka hår, han besvarade gesten genom att lägga ena armen på hennes rygg och med den andra sänkte ner dem båda så att de nu låg på golvet. Lily försökte fokusera på kyssen men började plötsligt fnissa. James drog sig ur kyssen men höll fortfarande sitt ansikte nära henne och log sitt sneda leende som Lily börjat älska, _hennes_ leende! Hon hade aldrig sett honom le på det sättet mot någon annan.

"Vad?" viskade han mot hennes läppar.

"Inget." svarade hon och log. "Jag… Jag kan inte fatta att jag brukade hata dig!" Lily började skratta igen. James la sig ner bredvid henne.

"Jag sa ju att du skulle gilla mig någon dag!" viskade han och lät ena handen stryka hennes hår.

"Vem hade kunnat tro detta?" viskade Lily tillbaka.

"Utom jag?" frågade James leende och svarade sen sanningseneligt. "Ingen!"

Lily rullade över på ena sidan och kysste honom igen.

(Sirius)

Sirius stod i ett av fönstren och tittade på sina två vänner. Äntligen! Han log lite för sig själv, två och ett halvt år! Och dem som trodde att jag drog för att jag var dålig förlorare! JAG förlorar aldrig! Sirius drog sig tyst tillbaka in i sovsalen och la sig i sin säng med sina nya saker som låg strödda över hela sängen.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N Kyss i förra kapitlet, vad kommer näst? Glöm inte att kommentera!

Kapitel 20

(James)

Han vaknade av att en skugga hindrade solljuset som smög sig in genom fönstret.

"Lily?" frågade han förvirrat och satte sig upp.

"Va?" frågade hon sömndrucket och började röra på sig bredvid honom. James la handen ovanför ögonen för att hindra solljuset från att blända honom, framför det stora fönstret stod en ung man med svart hår.

"För i helvete Tramptass!" sa James och slängde sig ner på marken igen. "Va fan är klockan?"

"Exakt 5.15" svarade han och satte sig ner på soffan bredvid Lily och James. "Ni kom inte upp i natt så jag hade lite svårt att sova med tanke på att skolan kryllar av ondskefulla varelser som alla är ute efter oss och när ni inte kom upp trodde jag att ni fallit offer för någon av dessa varelser."

"Inte att vi var upptagna med annat?" frågade James och en Lily drog täcket över huvudet för att dölja sina röda kinder.

"… Haha hahaha!" sa Sirius och sprang uppför trappan.

"Va fan va det där om?" frågade James sig själv. Lily drog ner täcket så att han kunde se hennes vackra ansikte.

"Sirius är som vanligt igen då?" suckade Lily leende. James la sig ner med huvudet på hennes mage och lät hennes fingrar glida genom hans hår.

"Antar det…" viskade han. James tittade sig runt i rummet. Han och Lily hade somnat framför brasan i uppehållsrummet igår. Han sneglade lite på Lily men hon tittade bara ut genom fönstret.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade han. Lily log.

"Igår" svarade hon och fortsatte titta ut genom fönstret men fick nu en dystrare blick. James blev orolig. Varför såg hon ledsen ut? Hon hade ju själv böjt sig fram och kysst honom!

"Igår? Lily förlåt. Jag menade inte… Jag trodde du… Om du inte vill…" började han med hon böjde sig fram och avbröt honom med en kyss. När hon lutade sig tillbaka tittade han förvirratt på henne.

"Inte det. Jag gillar dig James! Jag tänkte på… något annat…" fortsatte hon.

"Och du vill inte berätta?" frågade han och tittade på henne med en dyster blick och försökte klämma fram ett leende.

(Lily)

Han plågades! Han trodde att hon inte litade på honom! Men det gjorde hon ju! Hon älskar honom! Men hon kunde inte berätta, inte än, James fick inte veta något om hennes far än!

"Det har inget med dig att göra James och jag lovar att du ska få veta!"

"Men inte nu?" frågade han dystert. Lily suckade. Fast egentligen, det spelade väll ingen roll? James skulle få veta i vilket fall som helst och det var inte direkt så att han skulle springa och berätta för halva skolan!

"Okej…" sa Lily långsamt. "Jag berättar ikväll." James log lite mot henne.

"Fast du vet att du inte behöver om du inte vill…" började han.

"Jag vet!" svarade hon och placerade en blöt kyss på hans läppar. "Men jag vill!"

(James)

Lily och James satt i uppehållsrummet. Sirius hade stuckit iväg för att prata med några Ravenclaw tjejer som var kvar på skolan med ursäkten "Jag vill inte bli ärrad för livet" till James.

"Okej…" började Lily långsamt. "Du vet att jag har sagt att det hände någonting i somras…" Hon hade tittat ner i golvet men nu när hon tittade upp var hennes ögon fyllda av tårar. "James, jag vet inte vad som händer! Hela min familj har fallit samman! I somras dog han!" Nu grät Lily på riktigt. James hoppade närmare henne. "Det var mitt fel! Det regnade och jag ville titta på TV men… men fjärrkontrollen fungerade inte! Pappa åkte iväg för att… för att köpa nya batterier men sen ringde polisen! Polisen! Han hade krockat!" James slängde sina armar runt Lily i en björnkram.

"Det är inte ditt fel Lily! Hör du mig?" sa han och började långsamt vagga henne.

"Och Petunia pratar fortfarande inte med mig, ännu mindre nu än förut till och med, och mamma… mamma har blivit knäpp! Hon pratar knappt med mig! Hon var inte änns hemma när jag skulle åka till Hogwarts! James hon hatar mig, Tuni hatar mig och jag dödade pappa!"

"Sch, sch, sch!" hyschade han henne. "Det vet du att du inte gjorde" Han la handen under hennes haka och lyfte upp hennes ansikte för att kunna titta in i hennes tårfyllda ögon. "Lily varför har du inte berättat tidigare? För mig? Inte änns för Katie och Alice?"

"Jag ville inte ha medkänsla! Jag ville inte att ni skulle hålla på och dadda mig! Snyftade Lily. "Men igår… Jag var ledsen, det är första julen mamma inte **vill** ha hem mig! Och dessutom… fick jag ingen julklapp av Tuni! Men sen kom du James! Du fick mig att glömma allt det där! Du… gör mig gladare och tryggare! Jag gillar verkligen dig! Men jag ville inte förstöra allt igår och du… om du skulle tycka sämre om mig för att jag uppenbarligen stöter bort alla som kommer mig nära…" Nu hade snyftningarna avtagit.

"Men jag älska ju dig!" sa han och log mot henne. "Det är inte ditt fel med din familj och det kommer bli bättre! Jag lovar!" Lily tittade på honom och låg genom tårarna.

"Tack James" viskade hon och kramade honom igen.

"Jag älskar dig Lily!" viskade han tillbaka.


	22. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

(Lily)

De gröna lågorna lekte i brasan framför Lily. Sirius hade redan åkt till Potters hur men James stod och väntade på att Lily skulle åka. Hon tog ett bestämt steg in i elden och sa högt och tydligt "Familjen Potters hus" innan hon slukades av lågorna. När hon kom fram möttes hon av tre glada ansikten Sirius, Mrs. Potter och Mr. Potter antog hon. Hon reste sig upp och sträckte fram handen för att hälsa på James föräldrar.

"Hej, jag är Lily Evans" sa hon och sträckte fram handen till Mr. Potter.

"Hej Lily! Vi har hört så mycket om dig! Jag är James pappa, Charlus Potter" sa Charlus och Lily vände sig till hans fru med framräckt hand men omfamnades i en kram av henne. Precis då kom James fram ur elden.

"Mamma! Du skämmer ut henne!" sa han surt.

"Oj, förlåt Lily! Det var inte meningen, det är bara att James oavbrutet har pratat om dig i två år! Jag är James mamma, Dorea Potter men du kan kalla mig Dorea!" sa hon och log mot Lily.

"Trevligt att träffas" svarade Lily lite halv generat. James ställde sig bakom henne och la båda armarna runt hennes midja. Lily kände elektriska stötar gå genom hennes kropp där hans armar rörde henne och kunde inte låta bli att le och snegla upp mot honom. Sirius log men låtsades kräkas bakom ryggen på James föräldrar som stod och tittade på sin lyckliga son.

"JAMES POTTER!" sa Dorea högt. "Du har inte berättat att du och Lily äntligen blivit ihop!" hon såg fördömande på sin son.

"Ehm… Det är ganska nytt mamma…" började James och Lily tittade ner i marken.

"Jaha…" började Dorea " förlåt Lily, jag menar verkligen inte att skämma ut dig men James berättar allting för mig!"

"Tror hon!" mimade Sirius bakom hennes rygg.

"Kom jag ska visa dig runt" sa James och tog tag i hennes hand.

(James)

Han visade Lily hela huset och det enda hon verkade få fram var "Så fint" och "gud va stort".

"Ja… det här är mitt och Sirius rum" sa han när han öppnade en dörr som det stod_ Varning för Marodörer!_ på. Lily skrattade lite och gav honom en skeptisk blick.

"Vågar man gå in?" frågade hon leende.

"Osäkert" svarade han och log tillbaka. När de kom in i rummet chokades Lily. Rummet gick i färgerna rött och guld och överallt på väggarna satt planscher på quidditch spelare och bilder på de fyra marodörerna. James tittade osäkert på den tysta Lily. "Så… vad tycker du?" frågade han. Lily vände sig mot honom.

"Jättefint!" svarade hon. Han lutade sig mot henne och kysste henne. Hon la upp fingrarna runt hans axlar men de blev tvärt avbrutna.

"Ska man inte änns kunna vara i sitt eget rum?" frågade Sirius som kom instaplande med sin och James väska i rummet.

"Käften Tramptass" sa James och fortsatte kyssa Lily som drog sig ur kyssen.

"Ledsen Sirius…" mumlade hon. Han skrattade men James såg lite halv irriterad ut.

"Tack Tramptass…"

"Det är lugnt Lily! Tro mig jag skyller inte på dig!" låsas viskade han till henne. James gav honom en sur blick. "Jag bar in din väska till ditt rum Lily." fortsatte han utan att bry sig om James blickar.

"Tack" log hon mot honom. "James skulle du vilja visa mig mitt rum?" frågade hon med fejkad högtidlig röst.

"Självklart miss Evans!" svarade han med en lika högtidlig röst och la upp sin arm till henne. "Ska vi?"

"Vi ska!" svarade hon och fnissade.

(Lily)

Middagen med hos James hade varit jätte trevlig trots att Charlus hade tvingats åka till jobbet och därför missat middagen.

"Det blir så mer och mer nu när Voldemort blir starkare och får fler anhängare" hade Dorea suckat och tittat ut genom fönstret för att se sin man transferera sig bort. "Charlus arbetar som auror förstår du, Lily. Aja ska vi äta?" Dorea hade varit lite nedslagen under hela måltiden men samtidigt lycklig för att hennes son var lycklig. Efter middagen hade de suttit i vardagsrummet och berättat för Dorea om deras termin på Hogwarts. Lily tyckte att det var skönt att kunna prata med en vuxen utan att behöva förklara varenda trollkarlsterm. När alla berättat om sina år började James att gäspa.

"Läggdags tror jag bestämt!" sa Dorea. Både James och Sirius försökte protestera men båda var egentligen för trötta. När Lily sagt god natt till de båda pojkarna gick hon in i gästrummet där hon skulle sova. Hon hade precis släckt alla lampor när någon knackade på dörren.

"Kom in" sa Lily förvånat. Hon blev ännu mer förvånad när det var Dorea som kom in och satte sig på Lilys sängkant. "Hej Mrs. Potter" sa Lily.

"Lily, kalla mig Dorea är du snäll!" sa hon och log mot Lily.

"Okej, hej Dorea"

"Jag tänkte bara säga hur glad jag är över att du har gjort James lycklig, jag har inte sett honom så här glad… på en lång tid. Tack!" sa hon och innan Lily hann svara reste sig Dorea upp och smög ut ur rummet. På tröskeln vände hon sig mot Lily och viskade "God natt" innan hon stängde dörren.

"God natt" viskade Lily mot dörren. Var det sant? Hade James verkligen varit olycklig för att hon inte gått ut med honom? Inte gett honom någon chans? Men tröttheten över röste Lily och hon somnade så fort hon la huvudet på kudden. Hon fick dock inte sova särskilt länge innan en lång mörk figur med glasögon kom in smygande till hennes rum och la sig bredvid henne i den smala sängen.

"James?" frågade hon förvirrat.

"Förlåt Lily! Jag menade inte att väcka dig! Jag kunde inte sova" viskade han förtvivlad över att han väckt henne. Lily vände sig mot honom och gav honom en kram.

"Det är lugnt. Sov nu Jamie" viskade hon fnittrande.

"Jamie?" sa han frågande.

"Japp!" gäspade hon och log. "Sov gott"


	23. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

(James)

Resten av jullovet sov James med Sirius, av två anledningar till detta. Första, Dorea kom för att väcka Lily och när hon såg James i Lilys säng blev hon smått irriterad på sin son och hade ett långt samtal om blommor och bin med honom, den andra anledningen var att Lily kallade honom Jamie när han låg i hennes säng. Han hade frågat om smeknamnet men hon hade bara skrattat till svar. Detta gjorde att James återgått till att sova i sitt eget rum med Sirius. Resten av jullovet gick dock snabbt. Charlus jobbade nästan hela jullovet, Dorea spenderade sina dagar i köket medan Sirius och James visade Lily Godrics Hallow.

"Gud vad fint det är här! Jag önskar jag bodde här!" sa Lily när hon och killarna tittade på kyrkan och kyrkogården.

"Eh… Lily, ursäkta men är du säker på att du vill bo _här_?" frågade Sirius lite äcklad och tittade ner på de snötäckta gravarna.

"Haha, jätte kul Sirius." skrattade Lily.

"Det går lätt att fixa!" sa James och drog in Lily i en kyss.

"Men usch!" utbrast Sirius.

"Oskyldiga Sirius…" viskade Lily till James tillräkligt högt för att Sirius skulle höra.

"Jag hörde faktiskt det där Lily!" sa han surt och kastade en snöboll på henne. Snöbollskriget var igång. Sirius förlorade snabbt då Lily och James parade upp sig och alla la sig svettiga och pustande ner på marken framför kyrkan.

"James?" sa en gammal tant som kom förbi på kyrk uppgången. James reste sig upp och borstade av lite snö.

"Batilda! Det var länge sedan!" sa han och gav den gamla damen en kram. Lily och Sirius reste sig upp bakom James och sneglade blygt upp på Batilda. "Sirius har du ju redan träffat men det här är Lily" sa han och steg åt sidan så att Lily blev synlig.

"Trevligt att träffas" sa Lily och sträckte fram högra handen.

"Desamma" sa Batilda. "Ja, jag ska in på gudstjänst nu men vi ses, James." Hon fortsatte gå mot kyrkan och James, Sirius och Lily fortsatte åt det andra hållet.

"Vem var det där?" frågade Sirius förvånat.

"Batilda Bagshot!" sa James och skrattade. "Du träffade ju henne förra året när mamma hade sin jul lunch!"

"Bagshot?" sa Lily frågande.

"Ja, hon har skrivit nån bok eller något sånt. Om du flyttar hit kommer du träffa henne mycket Lily!" sa James och la armen runt henne.

(Lily)

Jullovet var snart slut och det var dags att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. De ställde sig framför den öppna spisen och sa adjö till Dorea och Charlus (som för en gång skull var hemma).

"Hejdå Mr. Och Mrs. Potter!" sa Lily och kramade båda. Hon hade inte ångrat att hon följt med James och Sirius en enda sekund av lovet! "Det har varit jätte trevligt att träffa er."

"Lily! Du kalla oss Dorea och Charlus!" sa Dorea. Lily log och tog en näve flampulver och steg in i elden.

"Tack för allt! Hogwarts" sa hon och försvann in i de gröna lågorna.


	24. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

(Lily)

Lily hade knappt hunnit in i uppehållsrummet innan hon omfamnades i en bamsekram av Alice och Katie.

"Vi har saknat dig så mycket!" sa de och Lily log stort mot dem.

"Jag har saknat er med!" sa hon och gav dem en till kram.

"Hej James! Hej Sirius!" sa Katie och gav de varsin kram.

"Haft en bra jul?" frågade Alice James.

"Bästa någonsin!" svarade han och tog Lilys hand. Lily kände hur hela uppehållsrummet vände sina blickar mot henne och James. Katie skrek till av förtjusning och slet tag i Lilys arm.

"Alice, följ med! Tjejsnack nu!" sa hon bestämt och drog med Alice och Lily upp till deras sovsal.

(James)

James stirrade efter de tre tjejerna, kunde han inte få umgås lite med henne? Sen tittade han sig runt i uppehållsrummet och såg allas blickar på honom. Han blev lite halvt generad lite halvt stolt. James Potter- pojken som inte gav upp! Han såg Remus sitta i en av fåtöljerna. Han och Sirius gick fram för att sätta sig och på vägen dit fick James oräkneligt antal klappar i ryggen. När han till slut satte sig i soffan bredvid Peter såg Remus chockad ut.

"Hur i Melins blåa kalsonger lyckades du?" frågade han svagt.

"Jag sa ju att jag skulle! Och det är så underbart! Ni borde testa det nån gång!" sa James och tittade drömmande ut genom fönstret.

"Kyssa Lily?" retade Sirius James, men fick snabbt sota för det då James boxade till Sirius på axeln.

"Nej, vara kär… och få sin kärlek besvarad!" la han till fort när han såg att Sirius skulle börja protestera. James tittade på Remus som bara skakade huvudet och lutade sig tillbaka i sin fåtölj.

(Lily)

"VAD HÄNDE?" krävde Alice att få veta så fort de kommit in i tjejernas sovsal. "Lily Evans-tjejen som aldrig skulle falla för James Potter? Vad hände?"

"Det var julafton och… och vi spelade spel… sen gick Sirius och… tja… vi kysstes." Lily tittade osäkert upp på sina vänner.

"Detaljer Lily!" sa Katie och satte sig ner bredvid Lily på sängen. Lily suckade och lutade sig tillbaka och började berätta om vad som hänt under jullovet…

"Så du och James är ihop nu?" frågade Katie.

"Ja" svarade Lily lyckligt. Alice började skratta.

"Vad? Frågade Lily och satte sig upp.

"Då gillade du väll Katies present?" skrattade Alice fram.

"Tack Alice!" sa Lily och vände sig mot Katie som redan springande var på väg ner för trappan.

(James)

Katie kom nerspringande från tjejernas sovsal.

"Katie, var är Lily?" frågade han och hon sprang fram till dem.

"På väg ner tror jag. James, du är skyldig mig efter presenten så berätta inte var jag är" sa Katie och gömde sig bakom gardinen. Precis när gardinen slutat fladdra kom Lily nerspringande från tjejernas sovsal.

"James, var är Katie?" frågade hon och gick fram till killgruppen. "Hej Remus och Peter!" sa hon när hon kom fram och såg dem.

"Hej!" svarade de och James såg lättad ut i tron om att Lily kommit på andra tankar. Men icke…

"James?" sa hon och såg strängt på honom.

"Vad handlar det om?" sa han nyfiket i önskan om att han inte skulle behöva ljuga för Lily.

"Min julklapp!" sa hon och gav Sirius en sur blick när han började skratta. James log sitt sneda leende.

"Den var fin ju!" sa han och tog tag i hennes hand och försökte dra ner henne i sitt knä.

"Var är hon?" frågade Lily igen utan att sätta sig ner men hon höll kvar hans hand.

"Vet inte" svarade James.

"Du är verkligen sämst på att ljuga James. Säg var hon är, snälla!" tiggde Lily.

"Kan inte, jag är skyldig henne…" han log igen och Lily satte sig i hans knä och viskade till honom.

"Jamie, var är hon? Du vet, om du säger kanske du får se nattlinnet igen…" Lily hann knappt avsluta meningen innan James högt sa: "Bakom gardinen" och Lily for upp ur hans knä, ryckte bort gardinen och slängde en hårfärgningsförhäxning på Katie. Katie såg förskräckt på Lily och drog fingrarna genom hennes nu gröna hår.

"Madame Pomfrey har boteförhäxningen" sa Lily och satte sig i James knä och tittade upp på de chockade marodörerna och den skrattande Alice.

"Jag ska träffa Frank nu men se till att Katie är brunett när jag kommer tillbaka!" sa Alice och klappade Lily på huvudet innan hon följde efter Katie ut ur uppehållsrummet.

"James Potter, en skvallerbytta!" sa Sirius och tittade allvarligt på sin vän. "Vad hände Tagghorn?"

"Kärlek Tramptass, kärlek." svarade han och kysste Lilys hår. "Och tro mig, jag ska se till att du håller ditt löfte!" viskade han tyst till henne. "Och seriöst Lily! Jamie? Lite manligare tack!"

"Nepp!" svarade hon och började leka med hans hand. "Jamie blir alldeles utmärkt." denna gången viskade hon inte och resterande marodörerna brast ut i gapskratt.

"Jamie?" kved Sirius fram från golvet innan James hoppade ur soffan och brottade ner den fortfarande skrattande Sirius.


	25. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

(Lily)

Hur lycklig kan man bli? Den frågan hade Lily frågat sig själv oräkneligt antal gånger under de senaste veckorna. Hon och James var ihop vilket gjort henne till en av marodörerna. Hon hade inte lika mycket tid till Katie och Alice men de hade ju Frank och Nathan så hon kände sig inte särskilt skyldig. Allt var perfekt. _Var_! Var i perfekt… Idag i försvar mot svartkonster hade Lily inte satt sig på sin vanliga plats bredvid Katie, istället hade hon satt sig bredvid James. Hyde hade babblat på om sina älskade vampyrer och James och Lily hade mest suttit och pratat men efter ett tag hade han kysst henne. Inte änns en riktig kyss! En puss på munnen! Detta hade snabbt startat ett mummel i hela klassrummet, Hyde hade trott att han äntligen fått elevernas uppmärksamhet men när Lily tänkte efter, hon och James hade inte visat sig som par särskilt mycket. De satt tillsammans vid måltiderna, gick tillsammans i korridorerna men inte mer än innan julen, om de kysstes gjorde de det i uppehållsrummet, eller i någon tyst korridor! Slytherinarna visste inget! Om slytherinarna inte visste, visste inte… Severus! Lily hade vänt sig om för att se hur han reagerat, hans ex bästis kysste hans värsta fiende, men för sent. Han hade redan rest sig upp och sprungit ut ur klassrummet med ursäkten "Jag mår illa" till Hyde. Lily hade velat springa efter honom, hon glömde alltid X-et före bästis.

(James)

Lily hade varit nedstämd hela dagen. Ända sedan deras lektion i försvar mot svartkonster. Han hade gång på gång frågat vad som var fel, han visste att Snape var ett känsligt ämne för Lily men han ville veta vad han kunde göra för att få henne att må bättre. "Inget James, det… det kommer gå över." var hennes svar. Nu hade hon gått upp med hängande huvud till sin sovsal tillsammans med Alice. James kunde bara hoppas att Alice kunde få lite vett i skallen på Lily. James hade blivit mer och mer irriterad, hans tjej grät över att hon gjort James ärkefiende ledsen genom att hon kysste James. Hur gick det ihop? Visst de hade varit bästa vänner. _Varit_! Varit i perfekt!

"Hon kommer över det!" sa Sirius och ställde sig framför James. "Hon måste bara… vara lite för sig själv."

"Med Alice?" frågade James surt och la ansiktet i händerna.

"En sak inte änns marodörerna kommer förstå är hur tjejer fungerar Tagghorn! Eller om tjejerna får välja Jamie…" Sirius log lite åt sin väns frustration.

"Haha, jätte kul Tramptass!" sa James och tittade upp på honom.

"Jag har världens bästa idé! Om Lily nu ska bli glad _girl style, _så borde du få bli glad _grabb style._" sa Sirius och log sitt bus leende.

"Vad?" frågade James, glad över att få något annat på tankarna.

"Vi har nästan inte spelat Slytherinarna något spratt sedan den där fest kvällen, så vi kanske kan ha premiär för den där boken du fick i julklapp?"

"Jag fixar boken, du Slingersvans och Måntand!" sa James och började gå mot sovsalen.

"Låter som en plan! Du Tagghorn…" sa Sirius när James var framme vid trappan.

"Aa?" sa James och gav Sirius en förvirrad blick.

"Skönt att ha dig tillbaka" sedan försvann Sirius in i mängden av mätta femte års elever som kom från middagen. James fortsatte gå för att hämta boken. Hade han verkligen ändrats så mycket? Ja, de hade ju inte spelat skolan något spratt sedan den kvällen han och Lily flög och det var ju… över 3 månader. Skärp dig nu James! Tänkte han, du har tjejen, förlora inte buset nu!

(Lily)

"Tack Alice" sa hon efter att Alice suttit i sovsalen och pratat med henne i över två timmar. "Jag vet att du måste tycka att jag är knäpp som gråter över en slytherin men… Han är inte som de andra! Han är snäll! Eller var…"

"Jag vet Lily!" svarade Alice och gav henne en kram. "Vill du gå ner till James?"

"Inte säker, han är nog rätt så sur, jag menar, han hatar ju Sev! Aja, bättre nu än senare antar jag" suckade hon och de gick ner till uppehållsrummet. "Var är de?" frågade hon sig själv när de hade tittat runt i hela uppehållsrummet.

"Vi borde kolla deras sovsal!" sa Alice, redan på väg uppför trappan.

"James!" sa Lily högt samtidigt som hon öppnade dörren till sjundeårselevernas sovsal. "Men… Hej Remus! Var är James?" Remus låg på sin säng och läste en bok.

"Jag vet inte och om du får reda på det berätta inte för mig! Ju mindre jag vet desto bättre!"

"Har ni bråkat?" frågade Lily bekymrat.

"Nej, han och Sirius kom på något bus och jag är redan i tillräkligt mycket trubbel för att vara prefekt!"

"Oh nej!" pep Lily och vände sig mot Alice. "Tänk om han har gått efter Sev?"

"Han skulle inte… Skulle han?" frågade Alice oroligt. James brukade spela Snape spratt, men nu var han arg på Snape och vem visst vad James då kunde göra mot honom? De sprang ner till fängelsehålorna, där de mycket riktigt hittade Sirius, James och Peter i en hetsig diskussion med ett par slytherin elever, däribland Severus…

(James)

POFF! Rökbomben var perfekt placerad i slytherinarnas sjunde års killars sovsal. Sirius och James hade hittat ett nytt recept på en rökbomb som lämnade en stank av ruttet ägg efter sig. Sen hade James och Sirius under manteln smugit in i Slytherins uppehållsrum (de gick in samtidigt som en grupp förstaårselever)och upp i killarnas sovsal. Sedan hade de smugit ut till den väntande Peter som stod utanför, sen var det bara att vänta på att de skulle komma ut.

"Håll dig undan från henne" sa James i normalt tonläge så fort Snape kom ut hostande från uppehållsrummet.

"Vem?" frågade Snape argt och staplade fram för att låta sina kamrater komma ut.

"Lily! För dig, Evans!" sa han och lutade sig hotfullt närmare Snape men lutade sig snabbt tillbaka på grund av stanken. Den här planen var inte planerad till 100%...

"Jag gör det" sa han och log skadeglatt mot James "men jag kan inte lova något för henne. Vissa tjejer tycks bara bli… dragna till mig!"

"Ja, doften är det då inte…" sa Sirius och rynkade demonstrativt på näsan.

"Käften Black!" snäste Rodolfus Lestrange till Sirius.

"Annars?" frågade Sirius utmanande.

"Vill du verkligen veta?" frågade Lestrange och försökte se hotfull ut.

"James!" James vred på huvudet.

"Lily?" sa han frågande. Helskotta, var inte hon på sitt rum?

"Lägg av nu! Kom!" sa hon och tog tag i hans hand.

"Ojojoj! Blir du redan omkring bossad av tjejen! Fast det är klart… Om de är vana vid att kontrollera sin man…" började Lestrange och log ett försmädligt leende.

"Käften! Och Snape…" började James men blev avbruten av en knytnäve rakt på näsan av Lestrange.

"Hey!" sa Sirius och slog till Lestrange i magen.

"SLUTA!" skrek Lily förtvivlat. "James, Sirius ta med er Peter till uppehållsrummet. Jag behöver prata med Severus!" sa hon och tittade på Snape med hat i ögonen.

"Lily…" började James.

"Gå, vi pratar sen! Men gå till madame Pomfrey först!" hon log mot honom. Skulle han lämna henne? Smärtan att veta att hon skulle befinna sig ensam med Snape var obeskrivlig. Lily verkade se smärtan i James ögon.

"Gå James! Jag klarar mig. Annars skriker jag." Hon tryckte hans hand en sista gång innan hon tog tag i Severus arm och drog bort honom till en mindre befolkad korridor.

"Nästa gång…" sa Lestrange och gick tillbaka in i uppehållsrummet.

(Severus)

"Vad handlade det där om?" frågade Lily argt så fort de andra var utom hörhåll.

"Han sa åt mig att hålla mig undan från dig, men då sa jag att…" började Severus och tittade ner i marken.

"Sev…erus! Vad?" sa Lily och kom på att hon inte använde det smeknamnet till honom längre.

"Jag sa att du kanske inte ville hålla dig undan från mig…" han tittade upp på henne. Rakt i ögonen.

"Sev…" började Lily utan att bry sig om att hon inte tilltalade honom som hon borde.

"Jag vet Lily! Men inte han tydligen… Och jag bara… Du vet att jag ångrar mig och när jag såg honom… kyssa dig! Jag kan inte bara sitta där! Dumpa honom Lily!"

"Du kan inte bestämma över mig! Den rätten förlorade du för många år sedan Sev! Och James har till skillnad från dig, alltid varit snäll mot mig! Jag älskar honom! Och om du verkligen är min vän borde du vara glad och inte ställa till med en scen genom att springa ut ur rummet varje gång han kysser mig!" Severus försökte avbryta henne men Lily gav honom en om möjligt ännu argare blick än innan och fortsatte. "Låt mig vara Sev! Vi är inte vänner längre, minns du? Det såg du till för två år sen, så låt mig bara var lycklig!" Lily stormade upp för trappan till stora hallen där tårarna började rinna. Hon sprang upp till sin sovsal, förbi den väntande James och de oroliga Katie och Alice som för en gång skull lät Lily vara ensam.

(Snape)

"Men jag älskar ju dig!" viskade han efter henne. Nu hade hon krossat hans hjärta ytligare en gång, och allt var Potters fel! Han gick in i uppehållsrummet med hängande huvud. Egentligen hade han velat fortsätta till sovsalen, men den stank nog fortfarande. Han ville inte träffa dem andra, men vad hade han för val? Han skulle i alla fall slippa prata med dem! Tänkte han och satte på sig sina hörlurar och lyssnade på låten _Hello_ av Lionel Richie resten av kvällen och låtsades inte höra de andras frågor om vad Lily sagt. Lily, hans Lily.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N Tack för kommentarerna! Glöm inte att fortsätta kommentera för era kommentarer gör min dag ;)**

Kapitel 25

(Lily)

Äntligen! Ett avslut, aldrig mer skulle hon behöva känna sig skyldig till att ha sårat Severus. Nej Snape! Nu visste han var hon stod, han hade varit död för henne sedan den dagen han kallade henne… smutskalle. Det var allt hon var för honom, varför skulle han då vara något för henne? Han var inget mer än den där Snape i slytherin som James hatade! James… Lily suckade, nu måste hon prata med honom! Det knackade på dörren, Lily torkade tårarna och harklade sig.

"Kom in!" sa hon och höll huvudet högt. Hon ville inte börja gråta igen. James stack in sitt huvud genom dörren.

"James? Hur kom du upp hit?" frågade Lily förvånat. Han kom in i rummet men han gick inte han flög!

"Mins du när jag berättade att Sirius och jag kommit på att man kan flyga upp?" frågade han och landade bredvid henne.

"Juste, på festen!" svarade Lily och kysste honom. "Förlåt! Det är bara Sev och jag… Snape och jag var ju bästisar sen innan Hogwarts och nu… Men det spelar ingen roll nu! Han är inte min vän, jag behöver inte honom, nu har jag dig!" sa hon och log mot honom.

"Är jag Snapes ersättare?" frågade han lite förnärmat.

"Nej, du är så mycket mer James! Men nu behöver jag inte någon att dela allt med efter som jag kan berätta allt för dig!" James log sitt sneda leende.

"Tack Lily! Och bara så du vet, du får vara vän med vem du vill, även om det är min ärkefiende!"

"Tur att jag inte vill vara vän med honom! Vi är färdiga med varandra… Snape och jag" tillade hon snabbt när hon såg hans förskräckta uttryck.

"Oh… bra!" James log. "Vad är klockan?" Lily sneglade ner på sin vänstra arm.

"Eh… halv elva, inte konstigt att jag är så trött!" sa Lily och gäspade.

"Eh… då ska jag nog gå nu… god natt Lily" sa han och försökte ge henne en kyss men hon lutade sig tillbaka. "nehepp…"

"Du vill inte sova här?" frågade hon försiktigt. "Jag behöver lite tröst…" sa hon och tittade ner på hans fötter.

"Är du säker? Är det okej med Alice och Katie?" frågade han oroligt.

"Skojar du? De kommer bli stormförtjusta och snart kommer Nathan och Frank få sova här!" sa Lily och grimaserade åt tanken.

"Det är lugnt Lils! Då får du sova hos mig!" sa han.

"Bra, jag ska bara borsta tänderna." sa Lily och gick in i badrummet.

(James)

Shit! Hade hon verkligen frågat om han ville sova över i hennes sovsal? Och han hade sagt ja! Var skulle han sova? Det fanns bara tre sängar här, i hennes säng? Fast det blir väll inte så mycket skillnad från när de var hemma hos honom. Eller? Han drog av tröjan och byxorna. Vad skulle han göra? Sätta sig på hennes säng? Fanns det något annat alternativ? Nepp! Han satte sig och tog upp täcket till midjan. Då kom Katie in.

"Lily nu får du… James?" Hon hade avbrutit sin mening när hon såg honom ligga halvnaken i Lilys säng. James kände rodnaden stiga på hans kinder. Vad skulle han säga?

"Eh… Lily är i badrummet…" sa han och tittade mot badrumsdörren som om han med tankekraft kunde få Lily att komma ut och prata med Katie.

"Eh… okej… hade… du tänkt att… stanna länge?" frågade Katie som var minst lika generad som James. Precis då kom Lily ut ur badrummet.

(Lily)

"Katie?" sa hon förvånat och sneglade sedan mot den generade James.

"Jag tänkte bara kolla hur det var med dig…" sa Katie och mimade WOW! Till Lily lite halvdiskret bakom handen så att James inte skulle se.

"Eh… är det chill om James sover här? Vi kommer inte störa eller någonting!" bad Lily.

"Visst" sa Katie och började gå ut ur rummet " Jag ska bara hämta Alice sen tänkte vi gå och lägga oss men…" hon tittade osäkert från James till Lily.

"Ehm… gör det!" log Lily och såg Katie göra tumme upp till henne innan dörren hann smälla igen.

"… Okej…" sa James innan han och Lily började skratta

"Gud va pinsamt!" sa Lily och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

"Ska du säga? Det är inte du som sitter halvnaken i fel sovsal!" sa han och skrattade.

"Jag ska bara sätta på mig min pyjamas, förhoppningsvis innan Alice också kommer! Fast det är klart, först ska hon väll berätta det här för alla som orkar lyssna…"

(James)

Lily kom tillbaka i en stor tröja med en smurf på.

"Snygg!" sa James sarkastiskt.

"Vet! Den är skön också!" försvarade hon sig och satte sig bredvid honom i sängen.

"Vad hände med din julklapp?" frågade han halvt seriöst, halvt retsamt.

"Nedpackad längst ner i kofferten, till ett tillfälle när inte Alice och Katie kommer sitta vakna hela natten och memorera vartenda ord vi säger…" sa hon och gav honom en _remember_ look.

"Aha… smart!" sa han och Alice och Katie kom in i rummet.

"Ehm… Hej" sa Alice. "Vi ska bara borsta tänderna och sen lägger vi oss.

"Okej, god natt då." sa Lily och släckte sin nattlampa trots att taklampan fortfarande var tänd.

"Eh… god natt." sa James och log lite mot Alice och Katie och drog för de röda gardinerna till sängen.

Så fort lamporna släckts kände James Lilys armar om honom. Han log lite för sig själv. Hur lycklig kunde man bli?


	27. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

(James)

"James… min…" mumlade Lily i sömnen. Han visste redan att hon pratade i sömnen efter de gånger han och Sirius flugit upp för trappan med osynlighetsmanteln men oftast sa hon något som "Över min döda kropp" eller "Hatar Potter…" Han log åt minnet, Sirius hade skrattat och James försökt att le men det blev alltid mer som en grimas. Hans självförtroende hade inte varit på topp de senaste åren, även om han hade haft en självsäker fasad påklistrad, men nu… Nu var han killen han under alla åren försökt spela, Lily Evans självsäkra pojkvän.

James tittade sig runt i rummet. Var va Alice och Katie? Han sneglade på Lilys klocka som låg på nattduksbordet, den visade 9.45. Shit! Festen skulle ju börja 10.00! Hon mumlade något mer i sömnen.

"Lily, Lily det är dags att vakna!" hon vred sig lite i sängen och slängde ena armen runt James midja.

"Nej…" sa hon tyst och låtsades sova.

"Jo Lily! Tänk på allt vi kommer göra idag! Reta Slyterinare, hänga i uppehållsrummet, det finns oändligt många alternativ! Och idag Lily, får du bestämma vad vi ska göra!" sa han och hon ryckte till och sneglade upp mot honom.

"Hela dagen?" frågade hon tvekande.

"Hela dagen! Bara du går upp nu!" svarade han, log mot henne och hoppades att hon inte kunde genomskåda lögnen... Lily var på sina fötter snabbare än han kunde säga Hogwarts.

"Bra! _Accio James kläder"_ sa hon och ett par svarta jeans och en svart T-shirt kom inflygande till rummet.

"Ehm… Va?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Om du kommer ner med samma kläder som du hade igår kommer rykten börja spridas och då kommer Dumbledore definitivt lägga till en förhäxning så att man inte kan flyga upp hit. Och det vill vi inte…" det sista viskade hon och drog upp honom ur sängen och kysste honom på munnen.

"Nej, det vore ju synd…" svarade han och gav henne ett snett leende.

"Och dessutom skulle Alice och Katie döda oss om de inte hann använda sig av den infon…" sa hon och gav honom en till kyss. Han började skratta och drog på sig jeansen medan hon gick in i badrummet.

(Lily)

Hade han glömt det? Nej… eller? Han hade stått och väntat på henne i uppehållsrummet denna dag varje år, hennes födelsedag! Eller hade hon fel på datumet? Nej, hennes klocka visade ju 30/1. Hur kunde han glömma det? Och Katie och Alice? Och mamma? Det hade inte funnits ett paket över huvud taget vid hennes fotände… Lily sköljde ansiktet i kallt vatten, om de inte kom ihåg skulle inte hon påminna dem, detta visade precis hur mycket de brydde sig om henne. Inte alls speciellt mycket, det vill säga… Hon bet ihop och försökte sig på ett leende som skulle kunna se äkta ut framför spegeln. Halvbra, aja det fick väll duga. Hon drog på sig en vit blus och en svart kjol och gick ut till James igen.

"Hej snygging…" visslade han och hon gjorde en piruett för honom. Han tog tag i hennes hand och hon fick snurra ytligare ett par varv innan han ledde henne nedför trappan till uppehållsrummet.

(James)

Han sneglade mot henne. Hon såg ledsen ut, var han verkligen så bra på att ljuga? Hur kunde hon tro att han glömt hennes födelsedag? Bara de har hunnit fixa allt i uppehållsrummet…

(Lily)

"ÖVERASKNING!" Det tomma mörka uppehållsrummet fylldes med glada skrikande ansikten som alla hoppade ut från sina gömställen och gick fram och kramade den chockade Lily.

"Va?" sa hon högt och tittade förvånat på James.

"Du trodde väll inte seriöst att jag skulle glömma din födelsedag?" sa han och placerade en kyss på hennes leende läppar. "Och jag ljög lite där uppe… Du kommer så inte få bestämma vad vi ska göra idag! Jag, Alice och Katie har planerat hela dagen! Vet du hur svårt det var att göra utan att du fick reda på något?"

"Grattis Lily!" skrak Alice i hennes öra när hon kramade Lily. "17! Kan du fatta det?"

"Haha tack Alice! För allt!" sa hon och log mot Alice. "Tänker du berätta vad ni planerat för resten av dagen?"

"Aldrig i livet! Du kommer märka i sinom tid…" viskade Alice mystiskt och försvann in i folkmassan. Hur många hade de bjudit in? Alla sjätte och sjunde års eleverna från Gryffindor och ett par av Lilys vänner i Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw. James höll fortfarande hennes hand och lämnade inte hennes sida under hela välkomnandet av alla gäster.

"Var är Katie?" frågade Lily förvånat. James hade ju sagt att hon var en del av planerandet. "Och Sirius?" la hon till när hon kom på att hon inte fått någon kram av en stor svarthårig kille utan glasögon.

"De fixar lite mat till dig." sa han. "Konstigt att de inte är tillbaka än…"

(Katie & Sirius)

"Sirius! Vi måste skynda! Vi skulle vara där tio och nu är hon tio över." sa Katie surt när hon släpade den tunga maten uppför trappan som enligt Sirius hade varit en genväg.

"Men jag lovar att vi snart är framme!" sa han ännu surare. Hon bar faktiskt det lätta… De fortsatte under tystnad i ytligare fem minuter.

"Helt seriöst! Nu går jag tillbaka och tar min beprövade väg efter som vi har ett tidschema att följa!" sa hon och gav Sirius en _remember_ blick. Sirius sprang fram och tog tag i hennes handled för att stoppa henne.

"Litar du inte på mig?" frågade han utmanande.

"Nej!" svarade hon och gav honom en road blick. Han kunde inte hindra det. Hon var så söt och han var ju kille! Fast hon hade ju den där Bones… aja testa kan man ju alltid… Sirius lutade sig fram och kysste Katie. Katie blev så förvånad att hon tappade sin matkasse, hon kysste instinktivt tillbaka tills hon kom på vad det var som hände och knuffade hårt bort honom.

"Vad fan håller du på med?" frågade hon förvånat. Sirius såg roat på henne.

"Sa hon som om hon inte gillade det…" sa han och gick närmare henne.

"Nej!" skrek hon. "Black, för din information, så är jag faktiskt ihop med Nathan! Det vet du! När jag gillade dig flörtade du hej vilt åt alla håll och kanter men när jag är upptagen så bryr du dig bara om mig? Hör du själv hur sjukt det låter?" frågade hon, tog upp kassen och gick tillbaka längs Sirius så kallade genväg och till uppehållsrummet där hon försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Katie! Tack!" sa Lily och kramade lyckligt henne.

"Så lite så Lily! Det mesta var faktiskt James. "sa Katie och log mot sin vän. "Här är lite av maten, hugg in! Jag ska bara… byta om…" sa Katie och började springa mot deras sovsal innan tårarna började strömma. Hur kunde han? Speciellt nu, fast det är klart han visste inte, ingen gjorde… men hon borde nog berätta för Nate… Katie slängde sig ner på sängen och bara grät, hur skulle kon kunna berätta för Nathan att hon var gravid?


	28. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

(James)

Lily satt och öppnade alla presenter som de snott från hennes säng och i stället lagt på ett bord i uppehållsrummet. Han hoppades verkligen att hon skulle gilla det han köpt henne, ett halsband med en silverlilja på. Visst, visst lite fantasilöst men förhoppningsvis skulle hon gilla det.

"Ehm… James skulle du kunna gå upp och hämta min trollstav?" frågade Lily när hon försökte få upp paketet från Sirius, han hade lagt en förhäxning över det…

"Visst!" sa han och började gå uppför trappan. Typiskt Sirius… När han kom in i Lilys sovsal kunde han inte tro sina ögon, Katie låg på sin säng och grät!

"Katie?" frågade han försiktigt. Och la ena handen på hennes rygg.

"James? Förlåt, jag borde ha låst dörren…" sa hon, satte sig upp och torkade bort tårarna som fortsatte rinna nedför hennes kinder.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade han och Katie vände bort ansiktet från honom. "Katie! Har Sirius gjort något?" frågade han när han kom på att Sirius varit sur när han kom tillbaka efter att ha hämtat maten.

"Jag vet inte…" viskade hon.

"Du kan berätta för mig, Katie, det vet du!" sa James och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Jag bara… det var ju inte meningen…" sa hon och började gråta igen. "Vi borde inte… De kommer bli jätte arga!" Pep Katie.

"Vilka? Varför?" Katie tittade på honom med stora röda ögon.

"Sirius och…" började hon men tvekade. "James, om jag berättar får du inte säga till någon! Inte Sirius, inte Alice, inte änns Lily!" James tittade förvirrat på henne. Lily var ju Katies bästa vän…

"Okej" svarade han.

"Lovar du?"

"Jag lovar!"

"Jag kanske… Jag tror att jag kanske möjligtvis kan vara… på smällen…" viskade hon och tittade osäkert på honom.

"Du vadå? Skojar du Katie?" sa han och tittade osäkert på den förtvivlade flickan bredvid honom, han visste att hon inte skämtade men han kunde ju alltid hoppas…

"Det är klart jag inte skämtar!" väste Katie tillbaka.

"Och Sirius är… men du är ju ihop med Nathan! Eller?"

"Jag vet inte!" skrek hon förkrossat. "Jag och Sirius… på festen efter att Nathan hade gått… och sen jag och Nathan några dagar efter… Jag vet inte vem! James, vad ska jag göra? Jag kan inte berätta för någon!" sa hon men fick hela tiden tårar i munnen. Shit! Vad skulle hon göra? Vad skulle Sirius säga? Vad skulle James ha sagt om det var Lily? Fast det var ju en annan sak! De var ju ihop… Tillbaka till Katie nu James! Tänkte han. Hon hade bara berättat för honom, ingen annan! Inte Alice eller Lily!

"Är du helt säker på att du har en… bebis?" frågade han och när han sa bebis kändes det som om ett förbjudet ord kom över hans läppar.

"Inte helt. Men 90% säker!" suckade hon. "Det är väll illa nog?"

"Ja… Såhär ska du göra, Katie, lyssna nu! Du måste gå till Madame Pomfrey! Kolla om du verkligen är… det." sa han, han kunde verkligen inte fatta att hon var gravid!

"Men jag kan inte berätta för henne! Då kommer alla veta!" sa hon och tittade ner på sina händer.

"Om du tar med dig Lily och Alice då?" försökte han.

"De kommer aldrig mer prata med mig! De kommer bli jätte arga! De skällde ut mig för att jag inte visste vem jag ville ha och om de nu… De kommer bara skälla på mig!" sa hon förtvivlat.

"Jag då? Om jag följer med kan du gå till Pomfrey då?" Katie tittade upp på honom.

"Skulle du verkligen följa med mig?" frågade hon förvånat. James nickade bara till svar. "Tack James!" sa hon och kramade honom. "Kom vi måste skynda oss så vi hinner tillbaka till nästa del av Lilys födelsedag!" Katie försökte fokusera på det positiva men James kunde se falskheten i leendet. Hur kunde man le när man trodde att hela ens liv skulle förstöras. Hon skulle kanske aldrig få vara en ungdom! Han tog hennes hand, inte på samma sätt som han brukade ta Lilys, men bara för att hon skulle veta att han fanns där för henne. Hon log lite mot honom och viskade ett tack.

(Lily)

När Katie kom ner för trappan tystnade hela uppehållsrummet. Vad hade hänt med henne? Hennes ögon var röda av tårar och kinderna blöta. Efter henne kom James som försökte skydda henne mot allas dömande blickar. Lily fick ögonkontakt med honom. "Vad?" mimade hon till honom. "Problem. Senare." mimade han tillbaka när han och Katie skyndade ut ur rummet.

(Katie)

James satt bredvid henne och Madame Pomfrey undersökte hennes mage.

"Hur långt skriden är du tror du?"

"Runt två månader…"

"Har du varit illamående? Trött? Dåligt minne?"

"Ehm…aa…" svarade Katie och tittade upp i taket. James tryckte lätt hennes hand.

"Okej, vi ska bara göra några test sen kommer vi säkert att veta vad som hänt."

"Vad tror du nu? Finns det en bebis?" frågade James.

"Inte säkert men det ser inte bra ut för er vän Mr. Potter…" sa hon och gick in i sitt arbetsrum.

(James)

Madame Pomfrey kom in till sjukhussalen igen efter att James sutit där i tjugo minuter och lyssnat på Katies tårar.

"Ja, Miss Collins. Det ser allt annat än bra ut…"

* * *

**A/N: Vad tror ni? Är hon gravid? Vem vill ni ska vara pappa om hon är det? Let me know ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

(James)

Katie stelnade till och blev kritvit i ansiktet. Madame Pomfrey fortsatte.

"Du har prinsonier syndromet!" sa Madame Pomfrey och tittade bestört på Katie.

"Prinsonier vadå?" frågade James förvirrat.

"Vänta! Jag är alltså inte gravid?" frågade Katie lättat.

"Nej, miss Collins. Tack och lov är du inte gravid!" sa Pomfrey och Katie suckade lättat och slappnade av för första gången på flera veckor. "Jag skulle nog inte vara så snabb med att slappna av miss Collins. Priosonier är en allvarlig sjukdom och eftersom du är så långt skriden i sjukdomen måste du stanna här i sjukhusflygeln minst en vecka." Katie tittade oroligt upp på Madame Pomfrey.

"Från och med imorgon? Snälla Madame Pomfrey? Det är Lilys födelsedag idag!" bad Katie.

"Ja, då borde väll Mr. Potter återvänta till hennes sida och förklara varför du är frånvarande?" sa Madame Pomfrey och gick in i sitt arbetsrum för att hämta medicin till Katie.

"Ehm… bra att du inte är gravid i alla fall!" sa James och log mot henne. Hon log tillbaka.

"Ja, men nu missar jag ju Lilys födelsedag!"

"Jag förklarar för henne… Eller, jag kan ta med henne och Alice hit så kan du förklara för dem!" sa han. Han kände sig verkligen inte bekväm i att förklara varför Katie hade anförtrott sig till honom istället för till hennes bästa vänner.

"Ja… och jag måste nog säga något till Nate… och Sirius…" hon tittade ner på den broderade kanten på täcket. "Men idag berättar jag för Lily och Alice så tar jag väll resten en annan dag… Tack för allt James!"

"Det är lugnt!" sa han och gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln för att hämta Lily och Alice.

(Lily)

"James!" sa Lily oroligt så fort han kom in i uppehållsrummet. "Vad har hänt?"

"Ehm… jag tror det är bäst om Katie berättar för er… Men det är inte så farligt som vi trodde… Hon har något prinse syndrom eller något sånt… Men hon vill inte att det ska förstöra din födelsedag, Lily! Hon blir utskriven om typ en vecka så det är chill och vi ska inte ändra planerna för din födelsedag! Utom att vi ska till sjukhusflygeln nu… Var är Alice?"

"ALICE!" skrek Lily rakt ut i uppehållsrummet och Alice som stått och pratat med Remus kom skyndande mot dem.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon och tittade på James men det var Lily som svarade.

"Katie ligger i sjukhusflygeln! Hon kommer att bli utskriven men James vill inte berätta vad som hänt! Kom!" sa hon och tog Alice hand men hejdade sig och gav James en kyss. "Tack! För att du tog hand om Katie och halsbandet!" Han tittade på hennes hals och såg den silvriga liljan hänga utanför hennes skjorta.

(Lily)

"Jag fattar inte hur ni lyckades!" skrek Lily för att överrösta den höga musiken.

"Kontakter… haha nej, det var Katie som ansvarade för kvällen så… synd bara att hon inte kunde vara här…" sa Sirius. Lily log beklagande mot honom. "Är hon sur på mig? Jag menade inte… Det var bara…" började han.

"Nej! Hon vill träffa dig imorron!" sa Lily och försökte få Sirius på bättre humör. Det var ju trots allt en fest! Katie hade berättat allt men Nathan och Sirius, Lily och Alice hade blivit helt stumma av deras väns misstag men hur kunde de vara arga på henne en längre tid! Katie gjorde alltid något konstigt men hon fick också alltid betala för sina misstag… Men, inga tråkigheter nu Lily! De andra sjundeårseleverna hade fixat en fest åt henne nu på kvällen. Eller fest och fest… Sirius hade skrattat när hon kallat det fest, han hade kallat det för ett födelsedags kalas… Men Lily höll hårt fast vid att det var en fest… De hade jagat bort alla de yngre eleverna och nu dansade Lily, Alice, Sirius, Remus och James i det mörka uppehållsrummet med musik på högsta volymen och ljudisoleringsförhäxningar längs med väggarna. De hade hämtat upp X-antal flaskor eldwhisky och de hade redan druckit upp två stycken och såg ingen anledning till att sluta… Tur att det var söndag imorgon! De dansade, skrattade och bara pratade hela natten och slutade inte förrän de var så trötta att de knappt orkade släpa sig upp för trapporna, och de skulle högst upp! När Lily låg i sin säng kunde hon inget annat än le. Hon viste inte om det var eldwhiskyn eller om det bara var tröttheten men trots att hela huvudet verkade snurra och hon hade inte kunnat ta två raka steg på vägen till sängen var det här den bästa födelsedagen hon någonsin haft…

Morgonen därefter ändrades henne åsikt om detta dock snabbt…


	30. Chapter 29

Glöm inte att kommentera!

Kapitel 29

(James)

"Hej Lily!" sa James och kom inflygande till hennes sovsal.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" hyschade Lily högt till svar och Alice låg och muttrade att han skulle hålla käften.

"Några verkar vara lite bakis…" retade han de och satte sig på Lilys säng men blev snabbt bortsparkad.

"Gå!" muttrade hon.

"Men Lily! Inte ska du väll vara så otrevlig! Här!" sa han och kastade en tablett till henne. "Du borde också ta en!" sa han och kastade en till Alice, hon hann dock inte fånga den och den åkte ner på golvet.

"Vad är det här?" frågade Lily misstänksamt.

"Bakistabletter! Vi var tvungna att komma på något botemedel när vi hade fester!" sa han och log när Alice kastade sig ner på golvet efter sin tablett. Lily stoppade sin i munnen och hon fick en min som hon just tuggat på en rutten kräkböna (Bertie botts bönor i alla smaker). "Jag vet, vi jobbar fortfarande på smaken… Men jag lovar att du snart kommer må bättre Lils!" Hon log svagt. "Du vet att du ser rätt så hemsk ut va?" frågade han.

"Tack!" sa hon sarkastiskt.

"Men det passar dig!" sa han i ett försök till att muntra upp henne.

"Haha! Din POJKVÄN säger att du passar i att se hemsk ut? Wonder how that will turn out…" sa Alice skrattande.

"Du passar i allt Lily!" sa James och Lily satte sig upp och kysste honom. Han lutade sig mot henne så att hon la sig ner på sängen. Han placerade några kyssar på hennes hals och hon började fnissa.

"För tidigt på morgonen…" sa Alice trött. Lily började skratta högre och James rätade generat på sig. Han hade helt glömt att Alice var i rummet… "Borde vi gå till Katie innan frukost?" frågade Alice när hon gått in i badrummet för att byta om.

"Nä, jag tror hon skulle prata med Nathan och Sirius idag…" sa Lily och tänkte medlidsamt på sin vän, de konversationerna skulle inte hon velat ha…

(Katie)

Katie vaknade efter en natt med orolig sömn. Medicinen som Madame Pomfrey hade gett henne, läkte visserligen såren men det gjorde j*vligt ont! Prinsonier syndromet var en sjukdom som gjorde att man fick skavsår i magen, typ. Och sen blev man illamående, fick ont i huvudet osv. Hon tittade sig runt i sovsalen, gardinerna var bortdragna så det måste åtminstone vara morgon. Hon sneglade på klockan som visade nio, då borde hon få frukost snart! Hon var vrålhungrig! Dörren till sjukhusflygeln öppnades och in kom en snygg, lång, mörkhårig man. Drömläge? Japp, i alla situationer utom den här…

"Hej Katie!" sa han och drog fram en stol så att han kunde sitta bredvid hennes säng.

"Hej Sirius…" sa hon och försökte le.

"Ehm… de sa att du ville prata med mig…" sa han efter en pinsam tystnad. Katie tvekade, vad skulle hon säga till honom? Vad ville hon egentligen? Var skulle hon börja?

"Hur va Lilys födelsedag?" bra Katie! Säker fråga!

"Ehm… bra antar jag, jag hade i alla fall kul! Vi gjorde enligt planerna, var uppe hela natten, ja allt vi planerat egentligen!" sa han och log det leendet som fick 99% av Hogwarts tjejer att smälta. Katie log lite.

"Så Lily är bakis nu?" frågade hon skämtande.

"Japp! James gick med några bakistabletter till henne och Alice…" Han skrattade lite för sig själv.

"Vad var det där igår?" Shit! Det slapp bara ut henne! Han tittade lite osäkert på henne.

"Ja, jag skulle kunna fråga detsamma…" han gav henne en anklagande blick. Visste han? Hade någon berättat? Inte James! Eller? De var ju bästa vänner men han hade lovat henne att inte berätta något.

"Jag frågade först!" sa hon snabbt. Men gud hur gammal var hon? Han suckade.

"Jag vet inte! Jag menar… Jag gillar verkligen dig, Katie och jag menar på festen var du… Det verkade som om du gillade mig också… Men några dagar senare var du ju ihop med Bones!"

"Konstig! Du och jag var ju… på g? Trodde jag i alla fall… men sen på festen flörtade du med varenda kvinnlig varelse! Och sen följde du med någon tjej upp i sovsalen och… Nathan och jag började dansa men sen gick han och du kom och verkade gilla mig igen så… Men sen dagen efter var du dig själv igen! Flörta med alla!"

"Men Katie lägg av!"

"Det är sant! Det vet du!" sa hon och kände hur tårarna brände i ögonen. Han tittade uppgivet på henne.

"Men om du gillade mig, varför blev du då ihop med Bones?"

"I början var det bara för att göra dig svartsjuk…" började hon men Sirius avbröt henne.

"Schyst! Och du klagar på mig?"

"I BÖRJAN! Men sen upptäckte jag hur snäll han var och ja…"

"Men gillar du fortfarande mig?" frågade han med höjda ögonbryn. Hur många gånger hade Katie inte haft den här konversationen?

"Ja…" suckade hon.

"Så du gillar inte Bones?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Jo…" suckade han igen. Sirius slog uppgivet ut med händerna.

"Jag kommer aldrig förstå er tjejer! Du måste välja Katie och… Jag vet inte änns om jag skulle vilja va med dig längre!" Han reste sig upp och började gå mot dörren.

"Nej! Sirius!" skrek hon efter honom och tårarna började rinna. Han vände sig om och hans ansiktsuttryck mjuknade när han såg hennes tårar.

"Katie…" han tvekade lite. "Säg till mig när du bestämt dig…" han gick ut ur rummet. F********N! Hur kunde hon ha varit så dum? Hon gillade ju honom! Mer än Nate! Varför kunde hon inte bara ha sagt det? Hur mycket värre kunde det bli?

Den frågan ska man aldrig, ALDRIG ställa! För precis i samma sekund kom en förvirrad Nathan Bones in i sjukhusflygeln.

"Vad gjorde Black här? Vad har hänt?" han rusade fram till sängen och kramade Katie.

"Jag har fått något jävla Prinsonier syndrom…" Nathan släppte henne och satte sig på stolen Sirius nyss suttit på.

"Gråt inte Katie!" sa han och torkade bort några tårar på hennes kinder. "Vad gjorde Black här?" Hon måste göra det!

"Jag behövde prata med honom… Nate, jag tror vi… vi kanske ska ta en paus?" försökte hon.

"En paus? Varför? Vad har hänt?" Han tittade förvånat på henne igen. Hon måste vara ärlig.

"Elle kanske inte paus… Vi borde nog göra slut…" Nate reste sig argt upp.

"Katie! Vad är ditt problem? För några dagar sen var du allting bra!Vad f*n har hänt? Var det Black? Är det sjukdomen?"

"Nate… jag vet, jag är hemsk men… jag var inte helt ärlig mot dig i början flörtade jag bara med dig för att göra en annan avundsjuk men sen…"

"Katie, du vet verkligen inte när du borde hålla käften! Vem? Black?" Han såg riktigt arg ut nu! Och läskig! Katie ville inte titta på honom, så hon stirrade på sina fötter.

"Glöm det!" skrek han och stormade ut ur salen och muttrade ord som "Så jävla korkad!" och "Aldrig mer!"

Katie tittade upp i taket i ett försök att hålla tårarna borta. Hon misslyckades! Nathan hade rätt! Hon måste verkligen lära sig när hon skulle hålla käften! I morse hade hon två killar, nu hade hon ingen…


	31. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

(James)

En och en halv vecka senare blev Katie utsläppt från sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade haft ett långt snack med Sirius men de verkade lösa allting och hade kommit ut från klassrummet de pratat i hand i hand. Lily var lycklig, Sirius var lycklig, James var lyckligt… Alla gryffindors sjundeårselever verkade lycklig, alla utom Peter. Han försvann varje gång det hände någonting, han ville aldrig säga var han varit när han till slut kom tillbaka och de hittade honom aldrig på marodörkartan. Vart gick han hela tiden?

"Men olika!" svarade Peter irriterat när James frågade honom en kväll.

"Exempel?" frågade Sirius som började tappa humöret, varför kunde han aldrig berätta vart han gick?

"Jag har varit i stora salen, biblioteket…" Remus började skratta.

"Och du går till biblioteket frivilligt sen när då?"

"Du har aldrig varit i biblioteket!" sa James anklagande. "Vi har letat efter dig på kartan!"

"Spionerar ni på mig?" undrade han surt och blängde på James.

"När vi vill veta något gör vi vad som helst för att få reda på det" svarade James hotfullt. Peter tittade ner i marken. Han dolde något.

"Har du umgåtts med min kusin?" frågade Sirius anklagande.

"Nej!" svarade han argt.

"Så du har inte sett henne sen tricket?"

"NEJ SA JAG JU!" sa Peter högre än nödvändigt eftersom Sirius satt en meter ifrån honom.

"Lögnare! Du har åtminstone haft lektioner med henne och sett henne i korridorerna! Om du talade sanning skulle du ha sagt det!" sa James.

"Vad är det du döljer?" frågade Remus och tittade granskande på sin vän.

"Vet ni vad? Om ni inte tror mig är det ert problem!" skrek Peter, gick fram till James och drog marodörkartan ur händerna på honom. Peter gick surt ut ur sovsalen och de kunde höra hur han stampade extra hårt i trappan på väg ner.

"Och så försvinner han igen…" suckade James.

"Jag gillar verkligen inte det här! Vad har hon på honom?" frågade Sirius fundersamt.

"Men han kanske talar sanning? Han är ju inte den skarpaste kniven i lådan, han kanske inte tänkte på att han haft lektioner med henne?" frågade Remus tvekande.

"Vi har uppfostrat honom till en marodör! Det är klart han skulle ha tänkt på det! Men han fick inte så bra betyg i att improvisera fram lögner…" sa James och gav Remus en beklagande blick.

"Hur ska vi göra? Han kommer tydligen inte avslöja något…" sa Sirius och tittade på James. Det var alltid James som komma på de bästa planerna. James tittade uppgivet tillbaka på sin vän.

"Jag vet inte. Slingersvans är ju vår vän så vi kan inte…" Ett brett leende spred sig i James ansikte och en plan började ta form i hans huvud. Men de kunde inte. Eller? "Jag har en plan som innehåller osynlighetsmantel, förföljning och inbrott! Vilka är på?" James tittade på sina båda vänner och la fram sin hand.

"Låter som en plan!" sa Sirius och la sin hand på James. Remus tittade tvekande på dem.

"Jag vet inte…"

"Det är för Slingersvans! En för alla?" sa Sirius och tittade oroligt på Remus som suckade och la sin hand på Sirius.

"Alla för en…"

"Bra, vi börjar imorgon kväll! Så här gör vi…"


	32. Chapter 31

**Glöm inte att kommentera! :D**

Kapitel 31

(Peter)

Varför kunde de inte bara låta honom vara? Han klarade sig bättre utan dem, och dem klarade sig bättre utan honom. Nu hade de ju inte någon som sinkade dem varje gång det var någonting i görningen. Men trots att han visste att han hade det bättre med slytherinarna stack det till i hans hjärta varje gång han såg sina vänner gå skrattande utan honom. Han hade aldrig varit som någon av dem. Varför hade han änns blivit placerad i Gryffindor? Fast det visste han, sorteringshatten hade förklarat det för honom…

_**Flashback**_

"_Inte på långa vägar tillräkligt skarp för Ravenclaw, inte tillräkligt ambitiös för Slytherin…"_

"_Inte Hufflepuff! Inte Hufflepuff!" tänkte han._

"_Inte Hufflepuff säger du? Men du är inte tillräkligt modig för Gryffindor!"_

"_Snälla? Jag kan ändra på mig!" bad han hatten._

"_Det här ska bli intressant att se… GRYFFINDOR!" ropade hatten ut högt och hela gryffindorbordet började applådera. Han hade satt sig bredvid en leende James._

"_Hej jag är James Potter!"_

Peter skrek till när någon plötsligt hoppade fram framför honom.

"Sch!" sa Bellatrix och la sitt långa finger med svarta naglar på hans läppar för att tysta ner honom.

"Bella! Du skrämde mig!" sa han lättat och de gick in i vid-behov-rummet.

"Det är vad jag är bäst på!" sa Bellatrix och log ett elakt leende mot honom. De satte sig på två tomma stolar runt det stora bordet som var omringat av slytherinare. "TYSTNAD!" skrek Bellatrix så fort hon satt sig ner och rummet blev så tyst att man kunnat höra en knappnål falla. "Han blir starkare och starkare för varje minut och har redan börjat skaffa anhängare i trollkarlsvärlden. När vi gått ut kan vi ingå i den gruppen! Hans anhängare, dödsätarna!" Det hördes ett mummel runt bordet som tystnade när Bellatrix lät en arg blick glida över sina kamrater. "Och snart tar han över ministeriet, Hogwarts, och alla mugglarfödda kommer vara borta…" Hon fortsatte predika och Peter tittade på henne med stora ögon. Ibland påminde hon så mycket om sin kusin att det var skrämmande.

När mötet var slut skildrades gruppen, slytherinarna smög till fängelsehålorna och Peter gick till gryffindor tornet. Ville han verkligen göra detta? Gå med bland dödsätarna, de som marodörerna hatat i åratal? Peter kunde inte berätta för dem, de skulle… Vad skulle de göra? Knappast anmäla honom, de var för lojala vänner! Eller? Plötsligt hörde han ett väsande andetag bakom sig.

"Elever uppe ur sängarna… Det blir nog straffkommendering…" Peter vände sig om och såg Filtch tandlösa leende.

"Oh, Mr. Pettigrew… var är dina vänner?" frågade han glatt, han älskade att sätta dit marodörerna.

"I sovsalarna… Jag kom själv…" stammade Peter. Filtch tittade surt på honom.

"Vad gjorde du här ute?" frågade Filtch och tittade granskande på Peter.

"Jag… jag…" började han innan handen for in för att ta tag i trollstaven. Han hade aldrig utfört en minnes förtrollning men sett Bellatrix göra det många gånger. Filtch sneglade ner mot hand och sa skarpt.

"Töm fickorna!" Peter gjorde som han blev tillsagt. Tur att marodörkartan inte var öppen! Filtch tittade noga på siklarna och pappersbitarna som låg i hans händer tills han kom fram till marodörkartan. "Vad är detta?"

"Ett pergament!" svarade Peter oroligt. De andra skulle döda honom om han blev av med kartan! Filtch märkte hur nervös Peter blev och skrattade lite.

"Då tror jag att jag behåller den här!" Peter tittade bestört på honom.

"Men… men…" började han.

"Inga men, och du har straffkommendering på mitt kontor lördag morgon! Gå till ditt uppehållsrum nu!" skrek han och gick iväg med Mrs. Norris hack i häll. Shit!

När Peter kom tillbaka till sovsalen satt de andra uppe och väntade på honom, kunde den här dagen bli sämre? Han tittade surt på de och såg att de hade ångerfulla blickar.

"Förlåt Slingersvans!" for det ur Sirius. "Du har rätt, det angår inte oss vad du gör!" Peter tittade förvånat på honom. Sen när sa Sirius förlåt? James och Remus sneglade lite på varandra innan de också sa:

"Förlåt!" med en mun.

"Ehm… det är lugnt…" stammade Peter fram.

(James)

"Vi borde inte ha spionerat på dig och vi ska sluta med det!" sa James och log, de skulle sluta med det! I en vecka… Peter tittade generat ner i marken.

"Tack! Jag antar att jag överreagerade lite…" började han men tittade sen alvarligt upp. "Men det är någonting jag måste berätta för er…" Va? Skulle han berätta sin hemlighet? Det här var lättare än James trott det skulle vara. "Jag blev typ fångad av Filtch och han tog…_ marodörkartan_." Det sista viskade han så tyst att de knappt hörde, men bara knappt!

"DIN J*VLA IDIOT! HUR F*N KUNDE DU LÅTA HONOM TA DEN? VARFÖR SÅG DU HONOM INTE OM DU HADE DEN? VET DU HUR LÅNG TID DET TOG ATT GÖRA DEN? VET DU HUR SVÅRT DET VAR ATT GÖRA DEN?" Sirius stod framför Peter med trollstaven under hans haka.

"Förlåt! Jag menade inte… Jag tittade inte…"pep han fram. Remus satt fastfrusen i chock på sängen, han hade lagt ner nästan ett helt år på att göra den där kartan! James kände hatet bubbla upp ur honom.

"Om du bara hade sagt vad du håller på med! Du vet lika väll som jag att vi skulle få reda på det förr eller senare, du är verkligen kass på att ljuga!" skrek James och Peter tittade ångerfullt på honom men just nu brydde James sig inte.

"DU MÅSTE SKAFFA TILLBAKA DEN! SJÄLV!" skrek Sirius som fortfarande var högröd i ansiktet.

"Men jag kan inte! Jag hinner inte…" började han men ångrade sig snabbt.

"Du hinner inte? DU HINNER INTE? Det ända du gör är smyger iväg och sen vägrar berätta vad du håller på med. Men vi kommer få veta. Det vet du lika väll som jag, Slingersvans. Vi kommer få veta, och när vi gör det… Hoppas bara för dig att det är något oskyldigt…" hotade James honom. Peter gav honom en sur blick innan han förvandlade sig till en råtta och sprang ut ur sovsalen.

"SLINGERSVANS! SLINGERSVANS! JAG ÄR INTE PÅ LÅNGA VÄGAR KLAR MED DIG!" skrek Sirius och sprang efter Peter ner mot uppehållsrummet. James suckade och följde efter sin bästa vän. Remus satt fortfarande på sängen kritvit i ansiktet.

(Lily)

"SLINGERSVANS!" Sirius kom nerrusande från deras sovsal. Hela uppehållsrummet tystnade. Sirius var röd i ansiktet och skrek för full hals. Han hade ett raserianfall! De som upplevt Sirius kusins raserianfall skyndade sig snabbt upp till sina sovsalar innan han hann göra någon allvarlig skada. Ingen ville vittna mot en marodör! Sirius verkade se Lily och Katie genom de springande folkmassorna och knuffade sig fram till dem.

"VAR ÄR HAN?" frågade han skrikandes till Katie. Hon stirrade chokat på honom innan hon gick fram och försökte lugna honom lite.

"Sirius! Lugna ner dig! Vad pratar du om? Vem?" Sirius tog ett djupt andetag.

"Har. Ni. Sett. Peter? Eller en råtta?" la han till och fortsatte andas tungt. James kom ner för trappan och sprang fram till dem. Lily gav honom en frågande blick men han skakade bara på huvudet.

"Nej, vi har varken sett Peter eller en råtta…" svarade Katie osäkert. Sirius sneglade på Lily som skakade på huvudet. Han frustade och tittade ner i marken.

"Tramptass! Han kan mycket väll vara på andra sidan slottet nu, det är lika bra att vi går och lägger oss!" Sirius tittade på honom med stora ögon och började följa efter James. "Hur f*n kunde han? Han bara tog den…" muttrade Sirius livlöst när de gick uppför trappan. Katie tittade förvirrat på Lily.

"Vad var det där? Har ni sett Peter, eller en råtta?"

"Ingen aning…" svarade Lily och tittade fundersamt på den stängda dörren till killarnas sovsal. "Men det ska vi ta reda på!" svarade hon och log lite.


	33. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

(Lily)

Fullmåne. Lily satt och tittade ut genom fönstret. Fullmånen sken upp hela slottet, det var så vackert, men ändå kunde hon inte fullt njuta av utsikten, fullmåne innebar också varulvar, och varulv innebar en jobbig natt för hennes vän Remus Lupin. Lily suckade och vände bort blicken från fönstret till Alice och Katie som satt på sina sängar och diskuterade vad killarna kunde tänkas ha för sig. Katie hade tidigare frågat Sirius om de skulle göra något ikväll, han hade undvikit henne och hittat på dåliga lögner till undanflykter.

"Tänk om han är otrogen? Jag menar… Jag tror inte det men samtidigt det skulle ju inte vara första gången…" Katie bet nervöst på naglarna.

"Lucy och Sue?" frågade Alice kritiskt och gav Katie en undrande blick. "Var inte det under femte året?"

"Jo, men man vet ju aldrig… en gång otrogen, alltid otrogen? Eller?"

"Nej! Klart han inte är, han har väll bara något för sig. Du vet hur konstiga de har varit sedan Peter!" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet mot sin bästa vän. "Han har förändrats Katie!"

"Jo, jag vet… Men jag fattar inte varför han inte kan säga!"

"De kanske tror att ni kommer bli sura eller något…?" började Alice men hörde själv hur fånigt det lät och tystnade.

"Vi kommer ta reda på det! Jag lovar!" sa Lily och tittade ut genom fönstret igen.

"Men vi har redan försökt! Vi har ju frågat dem typ tusen gånger…" Lily log mot Katie.

"Varför fråga när man kan spionera?" hon log lite och Katie log tillbaka.

"Jag antar det… Aja, jag ska försöka sova nu. Sov gott!" sa hon och la sig under täcket.

"Sov gott!" sa Alice och gjorde det samma. Lily tittade ut genom fönstret en sista gång och blicken fastnade på piskande pilträdet. Var det verkligen stilla? Nej, det var ju aldrig stilla! Hon spände blicken på trädet men det rörde sig inte en millimeter. Något var fel… Hon kände tröttheten smyga sig över henne och gäspade. Aja, om något var fel, skulle det vara fel imorgon också. Lily gäspade och skulle dra för gardinen när hon såg honom. Remus! Eller inte Remus, Remus varulven! Hon kvävde en flämtning för att inte väcka Alice och Katies uppmärksamhet. Vad gjorde han här? Alldeles för nära slottet! Han ställde sig på sina bakben och skulle precis yla när någonting hoppade på honom från sidan, en svart hund! Remus ryckte till och såg ut att bita hunden i frambenet. Hunden sprang bort från varulven men bara för att ta sats och hoppa på honom igen. Men innan hunden han fram till varulven kom en av de vackraste varelserna Lily någonsin sett ut genom skogen. En kronhjort, men ingen vanlig brun kronhjort, denna var mörk, nästan svart. Kronhjorten galopperade fram till varulven och gick mot honom så att han tvingades vända och fortsätta in i skogen. Kronhjorten sprang efter varulven men hunden haltade långsamt fram.

"Lily? Ska du lägga dig eller?" frågade Alice irriterat. Lily blinkade förvånat, hon hade helt glömt bort var hon var.

"Jaa, förlåt, jag bara… beskådade utsikten…" mumlade hon och blickade ut över skolgården en sista gång i hopp om att se kronhjorten men den var för länge sedan djupt inne i den förbjudna skogen…


	34. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

(James)

Han skulle inte kunna hålla tillbaka Remus länge till… Sirius hade inte varit till stor hjälp med sitt skadade ben och hade nu lagt sig ner och höll på att förvandlas till människa igen. Varför? Remus var fortfarande varulv, Sirius var inte säker som människa! Om inte… Han vände huvudet så att han kunde se Sirius, hade han svimmat? Han höll fast blicken ett ögonblick för länge och kände hur hans kropp slungades iväg mot ett träd. Remus ställde sig framför James och började yla. Högt! Det betydde att han var på väg att byta skepnad! Sirius var snart säker! Snart… Remus vände sig ylande från James och ställde sig framför Sirius. James försökte i panik resa sig, men benen kändes som bly och när han tittade ner såg han att de var blodtäckta! Remus närmade sig Sirius men backade sedan och sprang bort, Remus hade fått kontroll över varulven! James tittade på Sirius, han måste få honom till madame Pomfrey! James bytte snabbt skepnad till människa och försökte lyfta upp Sirius, men han var för tung. James letade desperat efter sin trollstav men visste redan innan han kände de tomma fickorna att den låg på hans nattduksbord i sovsalen. Han enda alternativ var att släpa Sirius upp till slottet! Han tog tag i armarna på sin vän och började gå. Sirius var tung och det gick långsamt, James skulle ta ett allvarligt snack med Sirius om vad han stoppade i sig när han mådde bättre… De första metrarna gick bra, men sen kände James hur mer blod började sippra fram ur benen. Men han kunde inte stanna, måste rädda Sirius! James fortsatte gå och kom snabbt in i ett chocktillstånd och synen svartnade mer och mer för varje steg. När han tillslut kom fram till entrén föll han ihop i en hög…

Två timmar senare vaknade hela slottet av skriket från Lucy Meyer som gått sin prefektrunda och funnit två blodiga kroppar i hallen. Tre timmar senare satt fyra oroliga gryffindor elever utanför sjukhusflygeln i väntan på att två av deras vänner skulle överleva och den tredje komma tillbaka…


	35. Chapter 34

  
Kapitel 34

(Lily)

Remus var borta. James var skadad. Sirius var skadad. Lily, Katie, Alice och Peter satt i tystnad utanför sjukhusflygeln. De hade inte hört ett knyst om vad som hände med de två pojkarna därinne och det enda Peter sa var att det var hans fel, att han borde varit med dem ikväll! Lily blev mer och mer frustrerad allt som tiden gick. Hon hade precis blivit ihop med James! Skulle de ta honom ifrån henne nu? Hon hade sett honom när de bar honom på den vita båren, eller den var nog vit innan blodfläckarna förvandlat den till mörkaste röd. Det enda hon sett var hans ansikte, hans ben och armar hade varit täckta med blodiga tygremsor. Skulle han dö? Lily ryckte till varje gång hon frågade sig själv den frågan. Han fick inte dö!

När madame Pomfrey skyndade ut ur rummet fick dem en glimt avi rummet, men såg bara draperier runt två av sängarna.

En sliten skepnad kom gåendes mot dem genom den långa korridoren. Remus! Lily sprang upp från den hårda stolen och kramade honom. Hon kände varma tårar sippra ner för hennes rygg.

"Mitt fel…" var det enda Remus sa. Lily kramade honom hårdare och viskade tyst till honom:

"Remus det är inte ditt fel! Men du måste berätta för mig vad som hände!" Lily hade under hela morgonen försökt lista ut vad som hände, hon visste att varje fullmåne blev Remus en varulv, det hade hon listat ut redan tredje året! Men vad gjorde hunden och kronhjorten med honom? Och vart försvann Sirius och James varje fullmåne? Hade de varit med Remus ikväll? Det måste de ha varit! Han sa ju att det var hans fel! Hade de träffat hans varulvskepnad? Hur kunde de ha överlevt? Blev de bitna? Lily hade fler frågor i huvudet än det var frågor på G.E.T. proven men när hon släppte Remus och såg hans slitna ansikte med röda ögon försvann de för några sekunder. Hon kunde inte ta upp det med honom nu! Inte när deras två vänner låg inne i sjukhusflygeln och höll på att… dö?

"Lever dem?" frågade han efter ett tag med sammanbitna tänder. Lily kände tårarna välla upp ur ögonen. Hon nickade långsamt.

"Ingen har sagt något annat…" Det blev åter tyst i rummet. Remus satt och blängde på Peter som försökte låtsas som ingenting. Alice satt och kramade den gråtande Katie och Lily satt bara och tittade på en fläck på den vita väggen. Madame Pomfrey kom tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln med Dumbledore i hälarna. De ägnade inte så mycket som en blick åt de fem eleverna. Efter några minuter öppnades dörrarna till sjukhusflygeln och Dumbledore kom ut. Alla for snabbt upp från sina platser och försökte

"Lever de professorn? Kommer de bli bra?" frågade Remus och tittade vädjande på professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore tittade på de med en neutral min och nickade långsamt. Alla andades lättat ut, det kändes som att de den senaste timmen suttit och hållit andan.

"De kommer klara det. De är två starka män som inte ger upp i första taget. Om ett par dagar kommer både Mr. Potter och Mr. Black vara på fötter igen men fram till dess behöver de all vila de kan få. Förstår ni?" frågade han och gav alla en sträng blick. De nickade om motvilligt och Dumbledore log. "Utmärkt!" Han började gå.

"Men professorn? När kommer vi få träffa dem?" frågade Lily. Han vände sig långsamt om.

"Så fort Madame Pomfrey anser det lämpligt. Och jag har en känsla av att med James där inne kommer det bli snart… Nu tror jag att ni alla har en lektion att vara på?" Dumbledore fortsatte gå och Gryffindor eleverna gick glatt till sina sovsalar för att hämta böckerna till Försvar mot svartkonster. De skulle lära öva på patronus besvärjelsen och alla gryffindorarnas lyckades ovanligt bra med huvudena fulla med lyckan efter James och Sirius överlevnad.


	36. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35

(Remus)

"REMUS! REMUS STANNA!" skrak Lily och sprang efter sin vän ner mot sjön. Remus vände sig inte om utan fortsatte springa tills han kom fram till det stora trädet, där marodörerna brukade sitta vid på somrarna. Han damp ner på marken och la huvudet i händerna. Det dröjde inte länge innan Lily hann fram till honom. "Vad håller du på med? De lever!" sa hon och satte sig bredvid honom. Remus hade varit lika glad som resten av gryffindor eleverna hela dagen, tills folk började fråga vad som hänt. Vad hände? Vem gjorde det? De hade inte haft något svar, Lily hade bara surt muttrat åt folk att sluta lägga näsan i blöt, men Remus fick ett dystrare ansiktsuttryck varje gång någon frågade och nu hade han, Lily, Alice och Katie suttit i uppehållsrummet och frågorna fortsatte komma. Nu började även Alice och Katie kräva svar och Remus hade stormat ut ur rummet…

"Jag vet men…" började han och vände sina tårfyllda ögon bort från Lily.

"Remus, du måste berätta för mig vad som har hänt!" sa hon och slängde armarna runt honom. "James och Sirius ute i skogen med dig, varför? Bet du dem?" hon viskade frågorna som om det på något sätt skulle blir värre om hon sa det högt.

"Självklart bet jag dem inte!" nästan skrek Remus förnärmad av anklagelsen. Skulle han bita sina vänner? Vad trodde hon om honom? Fast han var ju nära…" De var med mig i skogen, ja…" svarade han. Han undvek hennes fråga!

"Varför?" frågade hon återigen men Remus bara tittade bort från henne med sammanpressade läppar. Lily tvekade, skulle hon berätta vad hon sett förgående natt? Hon suckade. "Jag såg något konstigt igår…" började hon och fortsatte inte förrän Remus mot sin vilja nyfiket tittade upp på henne.

"Vad för något?"

"En hund… och en kronhjort…" Hon såg hur Remus hajade till. Han sneglade försiktigt på henne. För att vara marodör hade han verkligen inget pokerface…

"Jaha… var såg du dem?" frågade han och försökte kontrollera oroligheten i hans röst.

"Vid skogsbrynet… men det konstiga var inte att de var där, även om det är nog så konstigt! Sen när finns det hundar och kronhjortar i den förbjudna skogen? Men kan du gissa vad de gjorde?" Lily log men kände sig elak när hon såg hur Remus stressat tittade sig runt, som ett djur i flykt…

"Nä…"

"Hindrade en varulv från att komma till skolan… Och varulven slog till hunden så att den gjorde illa sitt framben… Sirius arm hade fått en rejäl smäll va?" Hur dum trodde han att hon var? Självklart hade hon listat ut det under dagen! Vart de gick varje fullmåne, varför de var skadade-inte döda. James och Sirius var animagusar! Remus stirrade på henne men vägrade säga något. Lily tittade surt på honom. "Okej… varför ni inte sagt något till mig innan är kanske inte så konstigt men nu praktiskt taget lägger jag upp allt till dig och du vägrar svara! Hur dum tror du jag är? Jag vet vad de är, jag vet att James och Sirius är animagusar!" Remus fortsatte bara stirra på henne. Hon reste sig surt upp. "Tack för tilliten…" muttrade hon när hon började gå mot slottet genom den kalla snön och lämnade en dyster Remus vid trädet. Hade hon följt efter honom för att trösta honom eller pressa på information? Frågade Lily sig själv. Det hade ju varit för att trösta honom! Men nu satt han där, dystrare än innan… Bra jobbat Lily, verkligen! Hon gick in i slottet och möttes av en orolig röst.

"Lily! Du borde inte vara ute i kylan! Vad har hänt med Potter? Blev du skadad?" Hon vände sig mot Severus Snape.

"Stick inte din långa näsa i blött Severus!" sa hon skarpt. Han backade lite och hon såg smärtan i hans ögon men fortsatte bara mot sjukhusflygeln. Hon måste träffa James!

"Madame Pomfrey!" skrek Lily och bankade på dörrarna till sjukhussalen. Madame Pomfrey kom och öppnade men suckade när hon såg vem det var.

"Miss. Evans, som Dumbledore redan talat om för er kan du inte träffa Mr. Potter eller Mr. Black ännu…" sa hon och gav Lily en sträng blick.

"Snälla? Snälla, snälla, snälla?" bönade hon.

"Nej, Miss. Evans. Det kommer inte på frågan! De behöver sova!" De hörde ett ljud från en av sängarna och Madame Pomfrey rusade in i sjukhussalen igen. Lily följde efter och såg att James hade vaknat.

"James!" skrek hon. Lite för högt enligt Madame Pomfrey som gav Lily en sur blick.

"Lily? Var är han?" frågade han och försökte lyfta på huvudet men saknade kraft och damp ner mot kudden igen.

"Vem? Remus?" frågade hon förvirrat.

"Sirius? Han… Han…" James tittade desperat på henne och Madame Pomfrey gav honom en kopp med någon illaluktande vätska.

"Mr. Black mår bra, eller kommer göra det, men han sover för tillfället." sa Madame Pomfrey. "Drick nu din medicin!" James såg lättad ut och svalde snabbt medicinen. Madame Pomfrey log och vände sig mot Lily. "Miss. Evans, du har träffat Potter så jag tror att ni ska gå nu." Hon började dra Lily mot dörren men James protesterade.

"Kan hon inte sova här? Snälla?"

"Men du behöver sova för att läka! Tyvärr Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey stängde dörren framför Lily. Lily log lite och började springa till pojkarnas sovsalar. När hon kom in var det tomt, Remus måste fortfarande vara ute, hon kände ett sting av medlidande men det försvann snabbt när hon såg det hon kommit för att hämta. James osynlighetsmantel. Hon tassade tyst tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln och ner i den sovande James säng. De kunde prata imorgon, nu behövde han bara få all sömn han kunde…


	37. Chapter 36

A/N förlåt! Jag vet att jag inte uppdaterat på jätte länge men min dator har varit på reparation :S Aja, nu är den tillbaka och jag kommer lägga upp mycket oftare! Hoppas ni har ett bra sommarlov ;)

Kapitel 36

(James)

När han vaknade kände han ingenting. Det var som om trolldrycken Pomfrey gett honom kopplat bort hans känsel. Han log när han såg den sovande Lily bredvid honom. Hon måste ha smugit tillbaka… Han skrattade lite och hon blinkade yrvaket mot honom.

"Hej, hur mår du?" frågade hon gäspandes.

"Bättre" han log, hon såg hemsk ut, eller så hemska Lily nu kunde se ut…

"Jag vet" sa hon och ställde sig upp för att räta ut byxorna, det var verkligen obekvämt att sova i jeans!

"Eh… va?" Vadå jag vet? Varför hade hon då frågat hur han mådde?

"Vad du och Sirius gjorde… vad ni är…" James tittade osäkert på henne men när han såg hennes blick suckade han, hon hade listat ut det! Fast det var väll egentligen bara en tidsfråga innan han skulle berättat för henne.

"Jag ville berätta Lily! Men… de trodde inte att du skulle hålla tyst…" viskade han. Hon satte sig bredvid honom.

"Det är lugnt, men jag fattar inte hur! När blev ni animagusar? Varför?" James satte ett finger på hennes läppar och tittade sig nervöst omkring.

"Sch! Du måste vara tyst, tänk om Pomfrey hör! Vänta lite…" James riktade staven mot Madame Pomfreys arbetsrum och mumlade "_Muffliato! _Så, nu kan vi prata. Allt började under tredje året, vi hade precis listat ut att Remus var en varulv och, tja… vi ville hjälpa honom. Det var Sirius som kom på att djur kunde umgås med varulvar och i två år arbetade vi med det och tillslut under vårt femte år lyckades vi."

"Femte året? Vet Dumbledore om det?" James skakade på huvudet.

"Bara marodörerna och du."

"Men om ni blir avslöjade… Hamnar man inte i Azkaban för det James?"

"Men Remus behövde oss! Vi kunde ju inte bara överge honom!"

"Så du och Sirius har riskerat era liv en gång i månaden i två år?" frågade Lily chockat.

"Och Peter!" la James till. "Det var så vi kom på vara smeknamn. Måntand är ju Remus…"

"Du Tagghorn, en kronhjort. Sirius Tramptass hunden och Peter Slingersvans…"

"En råtta."

"Jag såg er, dig, Sirius och Remus! Eller Tagghorn, Tramptass och Måntand…" James stelnade till men Lily fortsatte. "Han slog till Sir… Tramptass!"

"Han kan inte riktigt styra sina handlingar när han är varulv. Men Lily, var det någon annan som såg? Är det någon som du berättat för?" Lily skakade på huvudet,

"Eller jag berättade för Remus, typ… Fast han svarade inte…" James tittade undrande på henne och skulle precis ställa en fråga när Madame Pomfrey kom in i rummet.

"Miss. Evans? Jag trodde ni förstod att ni inte borde störa Mr. Potter! Gå nu, innan jag kallar på rektorn!" Lily tittade ner i marken och tog osynlighetsmanteln och sin trollstav och lämnade rummet.

Innan dörren slog igen hörde hon James skrika något om att hon skulle prata med Remus men det tänkte hon INTE göra. Varför skulle hon prata med folk som inte litade på henne. Hon tittade på klockan, om 15 minuter började hennes talmagi! När hon kom fram till klassrummet en minut innan de började var inte Remus där. Han var inte på försvar mot svartkonster eller örtlära. Remus var borta.


	38. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37

(James)

James tittade ut genom det stora fönstret i förvandlingskonstklassrummet. Solen sken, det var på väg att bli sommar och Lily Evans satt bredvid honom. Hade någon berättat att han och Lily skulle sitta såhär för ett år sedan skulle han inte tro på det! Men trots allt detta var han inte glad. Varför? En av hans bästa vänner, Remus Lupin var borta! Remus var egentligen inte borta, han var hemma för att som han uttryckt sig "Rensa huvudet".

Hur hade han tänkt att han skulle kunna rensa huvudet hemma? Där han får sitta själv med inget annat än sina minnen och tankar som sällskap? Han väcktes ur sina funderingar när Lily puttade till honom och sa att lektionen var slut. De hade fått ett brev från Remus samma dag James och Sirius kom ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

_Hej_

_Jag är hemma. Jag kommer tillbaka när jag kommit på ett sätt att inte skada alla. _

_Remus_

Vad var det för något brev? Både han själv och Sirius hade skickat flera ton med brev och när deras egna ugglor var trötta av allt flygande skickade de bara några av skolans ugglor. De berättade för honom att det inte spelade någon roll vad han var. Han skadade dem ju inte, eller okej, en gång men med tanke på hur många gånger de följt med honom var det ju inte änns en procent av gångerna! Men Remus svarade inte. Han följde efter Lily och Sirius till ett av träden vid sjön där de brukade sitta och plugga. Men de pratade inte som de brukade göra, de skrattade inte åt elevernas försök att mata jättebläckfisken eller åt alla grupper runt dem. Det bara satt i tystnad och tittade ut över den stora sjön.

(Lily)

Ingen orkar prata. Alla sitter i sina egna tankar, sina egna tankar om Remus. Lily hade inte skickat ett brev, Remus trodde säkert att hon fortfarande var sur för att han inte berättat för henne, för att han inte litat på henne. Det var hon inte! Hon förstod ju själv, det var inte Remus hemlighet att berätta! Och varför hade hon inte skickat ett brev? Hon hade satt sig ner flera gånger för att göra det! Men orden slank mellan fingrarna varje gång hon försökte formulera sig. Vad skulle hon skriva?

Hej Remus, jag är inte sur på dig. Kom tillbaka är du snäll! Tack och hej leverpastej!/Lily

Fast det skulle ju kunna fungera… Eller? Hon reste sig snabbt från den halvliggande ställning hon tidigare haft och började snabbt gå mot uggletornet.

"Lily!" ropade James efter henne. Hon vände sig om och gav honom ett leende, det första sedan Remus försvann. "Var ska du?"

"Jag ska få tillbaka Remus!" svarade hon och fortsatte gå och lämnade de förvånade James och Sirius bakom sig.

(Remus)

_Hej Remus, jag är inte sur på dig. Kom tillbaka är du snäll! _

_Tack och hej leverpastej!_

_/Lily_

Han log lite åt hennes brev. Kort och bra sammanfattat. Han kände sig lättad att hon inte var sur, men det var inte därför han inte kommit tillbaka. Han ville inte skada någon, men det var ju sant som James och Sirius skrev! Det var ju mindre än en procent chans! Och det var bara några veckor kvar i skolan! Men han kunde inte riskera det! Men samtidigt kunde han ju inte sitta hemma resten av livet… som en feg kyckling! Godric Gryffindor skulle skämmas över att ha honom i sitt elevhem!

Remus bet ihop. Han måste återvända! Han log lite, han hade verkligen saknat Hogwarts! Han vände på Lilys brev och skrev sitt svar.

_Hej Lily_

_Jag kommer tillbaka_

_C u soon_

_/Remus_

Kort och bra sammanfattat. Budskapet skulle komma fram!

(Lily)

Den kvällen kunde hon inte sluta le. Remus skulle komma tillbaka. Det hade inte varit samma sak utan honom! James och Sirius hade bara stirrat på brevet när hon visat dem. De hade varit sura för att Remus inte svarat på något av deras tusen brev men när Lily skriver ETT så svarar han! Men det hade gått snabbt gått över när de insåg budskapet. Remus var på väg!


	39. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

(James)

Varför hade han svarat på Lilys brev? De hade visserligen varit vänner sedan första året, men inte som marodörerna! Hur kunde han lyssna på henne och inte på dem? Remus hade kommit tillbaka idag och efter ett långt snack med alla marodörer (inklusive Peter) blev han förlåten. Eller de hade inte varit arga på honom, bara på att han inte kommit tillbaka. Och det var något dimmigt med hans förklaring, visst han hade skadat både James och Sirius men han hade inte varit jätte besviken på sig själv? Eller hade det svaga leendet varit en fasad? Han tittade ner på den sovande flickan i hans knä. Han log lite, även om han var besviken på att Remus inte svarat honom var han ändå glad att han skulle komma tillbaka. Han och Lily satt i "deras rum" som Lily kallade det, fast egentligen var det bara ett gammalt klassrum ingen längre använde. De satt här ibland, när det var fullt i uppehållsrummet eller bara för att prata, utan nyfikna åhörare. Ibland följde Sirius eller Alice och Katie med men ikväll hade de varit ensamma, och pratat, och pratat och pratat… Det var så lätt, med henne kom allt fram, han behövde inte oroa sig över att hon skulle gå iväg, hon skulle alltid finnas vid hans sida. Tills döden skiljer oss åt… Han skrattade lite för sig själv, James Potter, Hogwarts olyckliga casanova är lycklig och citerar bröllop… Snart var skolan slut, våren var här och man kunde känna att sommaren inte var långt bort. Och med sommaren kom slutet. Slutet på det lätta livet, slutet på livet som barn, slutet på Hogwarts. Han kunde knappt tro det, han skulle sakna allt, att inte bo med alla vänner, de varma timmarna vid sjön, maten, ja, han skulle till och med sakna lektionerna! Men mest av att inte träffa vännerna varje dag… Och vad skulle hända med honom och Lily? Och vad skulle hända med Sirius? Remus? Peter? Det var vad han och Lily pratat om idag. Lily vägrade flytta tillbaka till sin mamma, och även om hon velat skulle Petunia aldrig låta henne bo hos henne och hennes man. Men Lily var bar 17, och skulle inte kunna köpa en lägenhet eftersom man i mugglarvärlden inte blev myndig förrän vid 18 (!). Han hade föreslagit att hon skulle flytta in till honom, i hans föräldrars hus, men samtidigt, hur länge skulle James bo hemma? Och skulle Sirius bo hemma? James visste att han köpt på en lägenhet i diagongränd men när skulle han flytta in? Då kom han på den mest brilliant idén hittills, den slog alla trick och raggningsknep de någonsin kommit på! Han skulle överraska Lily, överraska henne big time! På avslutningen…

(Lily)

Hon vaknade av att James föll åt sidan, han måste ha somnat. Hon tittade på klockan, den var redan elva! Inte konstigt att han somnat! James tittade förvirrat på henne.

"Somnade du? Seriöst…" drygade hon och straffades snabbt när han började kittla henne.

"Somnade du? Bla, bla, bla…" sa han högt och härmade han hennes röst. Hon skrek högt, hon hade alltid varit kittlig.

"SLUTA!" skrattade hon. "Sluta James! Snälla!" bad hon och försökte se vädjande på honom men det var svårt när hon skrattade. Han slutade tillräkligt länge för att hon skulle kunna hämta andan men började snabbt igen.

"NEJ! Nej James! Sluta!" bad hon. Han bara tittade på henne och log lite.

"Annars…?" frågade han utmanande.

"…är du elak!" försökte hon men han gav henne ett elakt leende innan han började igen och sa:

"Det kan jag leva med…" När han äntligen slutade började de gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. James höll hennes hand hela vägen men verkade borta, i en egen värld.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon försiktigt. Hon visste att han fortfarande var lite känslig efter Remus men till hennes förvåning log han ett mystiskt leende.

"Det du…" svarade han finurligt.

"James!" sa hon och försökte lätt slå honom på armen, men han fångade hennes näve innan den nuddade sitt mål.

"Lily, om du ska slå mig måste du vara snabbare och smidigare!" retade han henne. Hon räckte ut tungan, ett misstag! Med sina snabba quidditch reflexer fångade han den snabbt men höger hand och släppte inte innan hon gick med på att komma och bo hos honom i början av sommaren. Detta tog dock inte särskilt lång tid, Lily hade ingenstans att ta vägen och hon trivdes i Mrs. Potters sällskap. För att inte nämna att hon skulle vara med James!

"Men ärligt! Vad är det?" frågade hon när hon fått bort den salta smaken från tungan.

"En överraskning!" svarade han och kysste henne innan han vände sig bort och började gå uppför trappan.

"Nehepp… tänkte att du kanske ville sova över…" sa hon besviket och han vände sig snabbt mot henne och kysste henne igen, men kyssen tog slut alldeles för snabbt och han log sitt sneda leende mot henne.

"Imorron?" Lily gav honom en undrande blick. Han hade aldrig sagt nej förut… Han verkade bli lite förskräckt av hennes ledsna ansikte. "Nej, asså Lily! Det… Jag måste fixa med en sak! Överraskningen!" sa han och hon blev genast gladare. Gav honom en sista kyss och viskade god natt innan hon gick upp och la sig i sina röda säng utan att svara på Alice sura kommentarer om att hon väckt henne.

(James)

James sprang upp till sovsalen så snabbt han kunde och skakade på den sovande Sirius tills han vaknade.

"Sirius! Jag har världens bästa plan!" sa han och Sirius stirrade förvirrat på honom. James lätt exalterad men inte på samma sätt som när ett bus vankades.

"Vad?" frågade Sirius spänt. James lutade sig fram och berättade om planen. Planen som skulle göra honom lycklig, planen som alltid funnits i hans huvud men som aldrig riktigt kommit till ytan. Allt skulle bli perfekt!


	40. Chapter 39

Hoppas ni har haft en bra midsommar :) Här kommer näst sista kapitlet :) Glöm inte att kommentera!

Kapitel 39

(Lily)

"Nej, Lily!" skrek Alice när Lily drog upp en gammal brun klänning ur sin koffert. "Jag förstår inte vad du tänkte när du köpte den, men tro mig, du kommer aldrig få lov att använda den!" Alice gick fram och drog klänningen ur händerna på Lily som halvt sårat, halvt leende tittade upp på sin vän. Det var två veckor kvar tills avslutningen och Katie hade fått för sig att de skulle planera vad de skulle ha på sig på tåget hem. Hon hade tjatat länge, _alla mugglare klär upp sig på anslutningen!_

De visste att de var tvungna att ha på sig sina skolklädnader på avslutningen i skolan men så fort de kommit på tåget kunde de byta! Nu stod de i sin sovsal, golvet var täckt av kläder och alla flickorna stod och granskade de få kläderna som fortfarande var kvar i kofferterna.

"Men din blåa klänning då?" frågade Katie och drog upp en hopknölad blå trasa från golvet och kastade den till Lily.

"Ja!" svarade hon och kastade en strykning besvärjelse på den innan hon trädde den över huvudet. Hon ställde sig framför spegeln och gav sina vänner en osäker blick.

"Den skulle kunna funka…" sa Alice fundersamt. "Lägg den på din säng så länge!" Både Alice och Katie fortsatte rota runt bland alla kläder. Lily suckade, hon hade två galna bästa vänner… De ryckte alla till när dörren till sovsalen började öppnas.

"NEJ!" skrek Katie och slängde sig fram och lutade sig mot dörren för att hindra den från att öppnas.

"Va?" hörde man en förvånad Sirius säga utanför.

"Ledsen Sirius. Men ni kan inte se oss!" fnissade Katie och ryckte till när någon knuffade till dörren men Lily och Alice skyndade sig fram för att hjälpa henne.

"Varför?" frågade Sirius nyfiket. "Säg inte att ni försöker färga håret på mugglarsätt! Morgana Vablatsky i Hufflepuff försökte göra det förra året… Ingen vacker syn!" Flickorna log lite åt varandra, nej, Vablatsky hade försökt gå från chokladbrunt hår till blont, vilket resulterat i en konstig blandning mellan grått och grönt.

"Nej, men ni får ändå inte se! Ni kommer se, men inte idag!" fortsatte Katie. Sirius knuffade till dörren en sista gång men gav sedan upp och började muttrande flyga ner för trappan.

"Men bara så ni vet, jag tog inte änns i!" sa han högt och de tre väninnorna föll skrattandes ihop på en hög av kläder. De låg och skrattade i flera minuter och när skrattattacken äntligen var över låg de bara där tysta, för trötta för att röra sig.

"Men Katie, varför får de inte se oss?" frågade Alice efter några minuters tystnad. Katie började fnissa.

"För att de vill." De tre flickorna började skratta igen men tillslut tog sig Lily samman och reste sig upp.

"Nej, hörrni! Jag tycker att vi väljer kläder nu, så kan vi gå ner till sjön sen." sa Lily och drog upp sina vänner och tittade ut genom fönstret, solen sken, det var mycket folk som satt ute och pluggad inför GET och FUTT. Lily hade skrivit tre av FUTT proven men det var fortfarande 4 prov kvar. Hon suckade men när hon vände sig in mot rummet igen log hon, nej idag skulle hon inte tänka på läxor, idag skulle hon ha roligt med sina två bästa vänner.

(James)

När Sirius landade i uppehållsrummet flög James snabbt upp ur sin stol.

"Vad håller de på med? När kommer de ner?" frågade han. Sirius gav James en sur blick.

"Jag vet inte. De vägrade berätta och de vägrade öppna dörren!" muttrade han.

"Varför puttade du inte upp den?" frågade Remus som satt i sin fåtölj och såg mycket förvånad ut. När Sirius Black ville få reda på någonting, brukade han oftast ta reda på det. Sirius gav honom en sur blick.

"Jag ville inte göra illa dem…" började han men både Remus och James förstod vad det egentligen betydde, de hade varit för starka… Både James och Remus började skratta och Sirius fortsatte titta surt på dem. Han avskydde när tjejer var starkare än han var, även om de var fler. När Sirius bara blev argare och argare ju mer de skrattade slutade James, han visste att Sirius annars skulle sura hela degen och han skulle behöva Sirius hjälp.

"Okej, men om de är på sitt rum kan vi ju börja med…" han tittade sig försiktigt omkring i uppehållsrummet för att ingen skulle lyssna, detta var dock helt onödigt eftersom det bara var de tre och två hårt pluggande femteårselever i hela uppehållsrummet. "planen…" fortsatte han viskandes. Sirius slog sig ner i soffan mittemot James och såg plötsligt mycket piggare ut.

"Jusste ja… Men är du verkligen säker på det Tagghorn?" frågade han osäkert sin bästa vän.

"Helt säker!" svarade James och log mot Sirius, han visste att Sirius förstod och frågade bara för att James inte skulle göra något han senare fick ångra, men James hade bestämt sig. Ingenting kunde gå fel.

"Har du skrivit till dina föräldrar? Har de tittat om det finns något ledigt?" frågade Remus. Remus hade varit betydligt positivare till planen än Sirius, när James för några dagar sedan berättat för dem.

"Ja, de blev glada och har börjat titta lite. De skulle skriva om de hittade något…" började James men avbröts när en uggla knackade på fönstret. James for upp och släppte in den och ugglan lyfte upp sitt vänstra ben mot honom. James knöt försiktigt upp knuten och öppnade brevet.

Ju mer han läste ju bredare blev hans leende. Sirius och Remus tittade på varandra och log lite, de visste båda vad som stod i brevet.


	41. Chapter 40

A/N sista kapitlet! Tack alla ni som har kommenterat, lagt den här historien under alert/favorite! Hoppas ni har gillat historian och att ni lämnar en liten kommenrat om vad ni tyckte om den ;)

Kapitel 40

(Lily)

Det regnade ute, Lord Voldemort hade för bara några dagar sedan utplånat hela släkten Green och dessutom hade han fått ett par nya anhängare på köpet, trots allt detta kunde inte Lily sluta le. Hon hade haft ett leende på sina läppar sedan hon vaknade, men under leendet fanns en sorg, det berodde varken på regnet eller Lord Voldemort. Idag skulle hon lämna Hogwarts. För alltid. Hon sneglade på James bredvid sig, även han log, ja när hon tittade sig runt om i stora salen kunde hon inte se ett ända ansikte utan leende. Idag var deras avslutning! De hade redan ätit och Dumbledore höll sitt avslutnings tal. Snart skulle de springa upp till sin sovsal, säga adjö till rummet som de bott i, i sju år. De skulle vandra runt i skolan och på markerna runt om och bara njuta av sin sista dag. Dumbledore, tystnade och ljudet av skrapande stolar fylld hela salen och folk sprang ut ur rummet. De flesta gick för att packa men Lily, James, Katie, Sirius, Alice, Remus och Peter hade haft packade väskor i flera dagar. Idag skulle de bara strosa runt, skratta och kanske spela slytherinarna några spratt.

(James)

Han ställde sig längst ut på kanten på astronomitornet.

"Kommer du ihåg när jag bjöd ut dig härifrån under sjätte året Lily?" frågade han och lutade sig över kanten. Lily skrattade lite.

"Ja, vad var det du sa? Om du var en dementor skulle jag begå ett brott bara för att få en kyss?" James log lite och kände hur Lily drog i hans klädnad för att ha skulle gå ner från kanten.

"Jo, det var det!" svarade han och kysste henne. "Tur att du inte är en dementor…" la han till och hon skrattade. James kunde fortfarande inte förstå det, de slutade idag, han hade varit ihop med Lily i flera månader nu men det kändes som flera år! Och idag, idag skulle hon bli överraskad. Han log lite år tanken, han kunde inte sluta tänka på hur glad hon skulle bli, eller hur glad han hoppades att hon skulle bli. Några slytherinare gick förbi under tornet och Sirius kastade en aguamenti förtrollning på dem, trotts regnet. De svarade med en egen aguamenti förtrollning och fick snabbt förstärkning. Vattenkriget var i full gång! Det hade börjat bara slytherinare och gryffindorare med det dröjde inte länge förrän hufflepuffare och ravenclaware gick med i striderna.

Skrattande försökte gryffindorarna dra sig ur striderna ett fler tal gånger men hindrades av nya vattenströmmar och vattenkriget höll på tills de var tvungna att gå till stora salen.

Alla satt och åt och skrattade men när Dumbledore reste sig upp tystnade hela salen.

"Jag brukar hålla ett tal i slutet av varje år men i år har en elev bett att få göra mitt jobb för idag. Låt mig presentera… Sirius Black!" James tittade förvånat på sin vän som ställde sig upp innan han mindes vad Sirius skulle säga: de hade slagit vad i början av femte året! Om James och Lily blev ihop skulle Sirius hålla ett tal om hur söta dem var tillsammans! James sneglade på Lily som satt bredvid honom och log åt hennes min när Sirius öppnade munnen för att börja prata.

"Hej allesammans! Som ni säkert vet är jag Sirius Black och här bredvid mig" Han la handen på James axel "Sitter min vän, James Potter. Bredvid honom, ni ser hon med rött hår? Det är hans flickvän, Lily Evans! Jag vet inte om ni minns men James har länge varit kär i Lily, han har bjudit ut henne fler gånger än någon av oss kan minnas och han har alltid fått ett nej. Men i början av sjunde året ändrades allt! De blev båda första prefekter och tvingades sammarbeta. De tvingades se vem den andre var och tvingades att förändras för att de skulle fungera ihop. Detta sammarbete ledde till att Lily blev kär i James och… nu är de äntligen ihop! Det tog några år men genom att se på dessa två kan vi förstå att kärlek finns och kommer till den som förtjänar det." Sirius lyfte sin bägare med pumpa juice och höjde det." För James och Lily!" Resten av stora salen satt som förstelnade av förvåning, sen när filosoferade Sirius Black om kärlek? Förstelningen släppte dock när Dumbledore höjde sitt glass som ett svar till Sirius och högt sa "För James och Lily!" Hela salen följde rektorns exempel och Sirius damp ner på stolen med en viss rodnad på kinderna och undvek allas blickar. Marodörerna bara satt och skrattade.

De slog sig ner i en kupé, de var alla trötta men vägrade sova. De kunde inte sova bort sin sista dag på Hogwarts, även om det tekniskt sett var Hogwartsexpressen. Så fort tåget satts i rullning försvann tjejerna och kom tillbaka, ombytta och sminkade.

"Wow!" sa Sirius och drog ner Katie i hans knä. James busvisslade och Lily slog sig ner bredvid honom. Remus och Peter tittade bara oförstående på varandra.

"Varför?" sa Remus och skrattade lite. De var verkligen "over dressed". Lily skrattade lite.

"Jo, mugglare klär upp sig på sin avslutning och Katie tyckte att vi också borde göra det…" James tog tag i en hårslinga som hängde ner i ögonen och satte den bakom hennes öra.

"Fast du är söt ändå!" sa han och skrattade bara när hon gav honom en "if you say so" blick. James började fingra med nyckeln i hans ficka. Han ville bara säga till henne nu, men han hade redan gjort upp en plan!

Hela vägen till London satt de och skämtade, pratade och retade Sirius för hans djupa tal, ingen av tjejerna visste varför han hade hållit den, och när tåget äntligen rullade in på perrongen hade de alla ont i magen av allt skratt.

På perrongen mötes de av Mr. Och Mrs. Potter. James log och kramade båda sina föräldrar och Lily och Sirius gjorde samma sak. James såg hur Lily förhoppningsfullt tittade sig runt på perrongen på jakt efter sin egen mamma men när hon inte hittade henne bet hon bara ihop beslutsamt och fortsatte sedan le. Hon vägrade verkligen vara ledsen över någon som uppenbarligen inte ville träffa henne.

Innan de alla tog sina väskor och gick hem till sina respektive samlades de i en ring, för ett sista hejdå. Alla log men man kunde se tårar i några av ögonen. Skulle de kunna fortsätta träffas? Kommer de hålla kontakten? James la armen om Lily och log lite mot Sirius.

"Så, nu har vi inga lärare. Inga regler! Kommer alla till oss ikväll?" frågade han och log åt dem. Lily suckade lättat. Med James vid sin sida skulle hon aldrig behöva sakna någon, James skulle aldrig överge sina vänner! Alla nickade och kramades, även om de skulle träffas om bara några timmar var det här som ett sista adjö. Sista adjö medan de alla var skolelever.

(Lily)

Lily blev förvånad när Sirius sa hejdå till henne och James.

"Vart ska du?" sa hon frågande. Han bodde ju hos familjen Potter!

"Hem!" svarade han glatt. "Jag har köpt en lägenhet i diagongränd. Jag flyttar in idag!" Lily tittade förvånat på honom. Hade han en egen lägenhet? De höll verkligen på att bli vuxna.

"Grattis!" sa hon och kramade honom. "Men du kommer ikväll va?"

"Skulle inte missa det för allt i välden!" sa han och gav henne en puss på kinden. Lily log och hon och James följde efter Mr. Och Mrs. Potter ut ur Kings cross stationen och till Lilys förvåning gick de fram till en bil.

"Kan ni köra?" frågade hon Charlus.

"Nä, den är förtrollad." svarade han och log lite. De satte sig alla i bilen och den sattes i rullning. Lily var tvungen att hålla i sig i varje sväng, hon föredrog att åka bil med en människa vid ratten, inte en förtrollning. James verkade däremot ytterst road.

"Lily, nu är vi precis som mugglare va?" Lily log bara lite och svarade.

"Aa precis…"

Dorea och Charlus gick av vid ett mugglarvaruhus, för att köpa mat, sa de. Lily förstod inget förrän senare. Hon och James fortsatte åka men när de stannade stod de inte utanför familjen Potters hus. De stod utanför ett gammalt hus i grå sten med en nyklippt gräsmatta. James steg ut ur bilen och en förvirrade Lily följde efter.

"James, ni bor väll inte här? Skulle vi inte…" börja hon men tystnade när James drog upp handen ur fickan. En nyckel. Han höll en nyckel i handen. Betydde det? Va? Hade han verkligen? "James?" Han skrattade och gick fram till henne.

"Lily, jag älskar dig. Jag har ingen aning om vad som kommer hända, det enda jag vet är att vad som än händer vill jag vara med dig! Jag vet att det bara är en början, men Lily, vill du flytta in med mig i vårt nya hus?" Lily kunde inte annat än le. James stod framför henne och stammade nervöst när han frågade henne om hon ville flytta in med honom! Hur kunde han vara nervös? Visste han inte att hon inget hellre ville än vara med honom? Hon kastade armarna runt hans hals och kysste honom.

"Ja! Ja, James! Det är klart!" viskade hon mellan kyssarna och hon kände hur han log.

Dagen kunde inte ha blivit mer perfekt. Hon och James hade flyttat in i sitt hus (det kändes fortfarande konstigt att säga det!), de hade slutat på Hogwarts och nu satt de med sina vänner i sitt vardagsrum. Varken Lily eller James kunde sluta le.

Men om de alla hade vetat. Vetat att Katie skulle försvinna spårlöst, att Alice tillsammans med Frank Longbottom skulle torteras tills de blev galna av samma person som skulle kasta den dödande förbannelsen över Sirius efter att Sirius rymt efter 12 år i Azkaban, att Remus skulle dödas i sina försök att rädda Hogwarts och att Peter skulle förråda dem alla. Om Lily och James vetat att de om 1221 dagar skulle mördas, att Lily skulle offra sitt liv för att låta deras son leva, om de vetat att de fyra gånger skulle ställas öga mot öga med den mörkaste trollkarlen genom alla tider hade deras leenden långsamt försvunnit.


End file.
